Riddle Me This
by drinkinlondondanceinparis
Summary: Dumbledore gives Hermione an unthinkable task & she knows she can't refuse. She finds herself in 1944, risking everything she has by making a certain teenage Dark Lord change..and fall in love? a HG/TR/DM triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A warning that this very much includes Hermione and Tom riddle romance, if you are repulsed by the idea, leave now. Otherwise - Enjoy! (: This is my first fanfic ever in the history of forever so sorry if some bits may be poorly written, grammar errors etc etc  
>Well that's all for now I guess, so just satisfy your hungry eyes and read awayy <strong>

_If you knew that hope and despair were paths to the same destination, which would you choose?_

"Now, do you completely understand the task at hand, Miss Granger?"

Hermione Granger looked into Dumbledore's knowing, blue eyes and after swallowing the nervous lump beginning to form in her throat, replied, "Yes, Professor." The Headmaster nodded slowly and excused her from the broken down and disturbingly empty classroom. Hermione turned and shakily reached for the door knob.

While walking down the corridors aimlessly she couldn't help but regret accepting Dumbledore's request. Though, she hardly thought it fit the simple title of a request, it being such a dangerous favor. But in the end Hermione realized she had hardly had a choice of refusing, her world was being held together by one feeble string and even that was so close to being snipped in half, resulting in Hermione's life crumbling all together. _This is my last hope. _She thought wiping the tears that had begun to form in her eyes, _this is _everybody's_ last hope, and it's all up to me._

Hogwarts was near to deserted, a week had past after the War, Harry was dead and Voldermort's reign hadn't even hit its full capacity yet. Hermione was not the person she once was. She had seen Harry be defeated before her eyes on the Battle field, and as soon as his limp body hit the floor, hope was gone. Everybody that had been fighting on Harry's side was confused, at a loss of words, and actions. And just in that short two minutes of confusion Hermione witnessed Ginny, George, Lupin, Tonks, Neville, Seamus and so many others be struck by the horrid green light and collapse onto the ground. Hermione knew how lucky she was to be alive, yet believed she was ten times luckier than what she knew.

Even Dumbledore didn't have an idea why Voldermort hadn't searched through Hogwarts for any survivors, or at least disposed of the school at once. It was a mystery to both him and Hermione. But as strange as it was, it was true, and so Hogwarts became a safe home for the painfully few survivors, the Room of Requirement becoming their new home.

As Hermione walked around the empty school the thoughts about how dangerous her set mission was slowly left her and other worrying ones took their place. She wrapped her arms around herself in comfort as these new problems dawned on her, _what am I going to say to Ron? He won't understand, he'll get so mad, Argh why does he have to be so difficult? And how will I be able to tell- _She stopped walking abruptly and her eyes widened at what she had just realized, "Draco" she breathed, not realizing her thoughts were being whispered aloud, "How in Merlin's name will I tell Draco?" She frantically started walking back the way she came, if possible, even more worried than before.

She didn't know why, even though facing Draco meant telling him of her mission, she needed to see him, to be around him because he was her comfort.

So she reached the Room of Requirements and whispered "I need the place where Draco is hiding." When she entered she wasn't surprised to see it had brought her to the same place they were gathered yesterday; a room full disorganized items, a room which Draco knew full well, as he had told Hermione that this was the room he used to fix the vanishing cabinet when he was planning Dumbledore's death, thankfully in the end he failed his mission and Dumbledore was left standing as the only light in all their lives.

Again, the worrying thoughts raced through her mind as she picked up on hushed voices. _How on earth is Draco going to let me go all the way back to 1944?_ Hermione asked herself in distress, but the answer came to her only seconds after _He has no choice. Nobody does. I have to do it. _

Dumbledore had a master plan in his mind, and in his mind, only Hermione was strong and clever enough to do it. The plan was simple to explain and understand but to actually perform it, even the thought of trying at it could cause a person to black out. His master plan was, Hermione had to go back in time to the year 1944, and change Tom Marvolo Riddle into a good person. What was the he risk of the mission? There was a chance that Hermione could get stuck in the past forever, or in being so close to the young Dark lord, she could well be killed. And she was about to explain this to Ron _and_ Draco.

Hermione grimaced and walked towards the quiet voices in the messy room. Thankfully, she saw Ron and Fred sitting opposite each other. She was hoping she could save Draco for last, knowing it would be the hardest talk with him. Ron was slouched on a broken bookshelf and Fred sat cross-legged on the dusty wood floor, both had faint smiles on their faces, both of their smiles didn't touch their eyes. Hermione cleared her throat nervously and the two boys shot up at lightning speed in reaction. Ron's wide eyes settled back when he saw her and he shook his head while Fred held his chest in over-exaggerated fright, and even in such grim times Hermione couldn't hold back the grin forming on her lips.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron exclaimed, "Don't sneak up like that on us again!" Fred nodded in agreement and then leaned against the wall behind him,

"Ron told me Dumbledore had something important to tell you, did he finally find the toy at the bottom of his Every Flavor Beans box?" Though it was a joke, it only had half of its usual heart and Hermione knew that Fred's tone in asking the question was serious, Ever since George had died Fred lost a part of himself, he wasn't the same person either.

"Yeah Mione, What was up? Find out any useful information?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione looked down at her feet and then back at the two Weasleys with a skeptical eye. She started explaining everything Dumbledore had said to her and she watched both their expressions, (mainly Ron's) carefully. Ron's face was gradually become redder and redder with each word Hermione said and Fred didn't let emotion show, but his eye brows creased slightly as she spoke. When she finished she knew the explosion that was about to erupt so she took a step back to prepare for it.

"THAT PSYCHO OLD LOONY WANTS YOU TO WHAT?" Ron's voice boomed unpleasantly around the room and that mixed with his tomato coloured face made Hermione cringe back even further.

"Ronald, I dare say you heard what he wants me to do." Hermione said, put off by his reaction, even though she didn't expect any better of him.

"AND YOU-"

"Yes!" Hermione cut him off irritably, "I'm doing it, what choice do I have?" she heard her voice rise incredulously.

"Hermione" Fred started after a frustrated breath, "Do you realize how dangerous this could be for you?"

Hermione was about to reply to Fred when a fourth voice joined the conversation.

"Merlin, what is all the yelling about?" Hermione's nervous eyes followed to the direction of the very familiar voice. They widened when they landed on the handsome face of Draco Malfoy.

He looked annoyed at Ron and then at Fred and when he noticed Hermione his expression softened and lifted instantly.

"Granger, when did you get here?" He asked looking directly into her eyes, then he added before she could answer him, "I was sleeping till beet root face had the _decency_ to wake me up." He sneered playfully at Ron and then scrunched up his face in confusion, "What did cause you such a rage, Weasley?"

Ron looked at Hermione expectantly but she shook her head, refraining him from telling Draco, _I have to tell him. _Hermione thought to herself.

"Draco?" she said pulling his attention back to her, he waited for her to continue. "I need to tell you something." Ron scoffed and Hermione glared at him till he muffled a sorry and looked at the ground. "Actually I was hoping to talk to you _alone." _She emphasized the word and Fred caught on instantly, dragging a complaining Ron out of the room in haste. Hermione let out a nervous breath when she turned back to Draco.

Immediately after the door shut behind Fred and Ron he rushed up to Hermione and took her hands in his. Hermione tried to hide her smile, Draco never showed his affection in public but in private he was the perfect boyfriend a girl could ask for.

"I know something's wrong." He stated gently, trying to catch Hermione's eye. She finally looked up at him,

"Dumbledore has a plan." His smoldering silver eyes looked deep into hers as he nodded, prompting her to go on. She looked down at their entwined hands and started to explain nervously. She didn't look at him at all but his hands' grip tightened somewhere through her explanation and she only looked up at him finally when she ended her talk with

"And I agree with Dumbledore 100 percent."

For a few seconds his expression was unreadable, they just stared into each others eyes for what seemed like centuries till he let go of her hands and turned away from her. He didn't move though he just stood with his back to her. Hermione bit her bottom lip anxiously and reached out for him. "Draco…" She whispered, frightened almost as she placed her hand on his shoulder. As soon as her hand touched his shoulder he turned sharply, causing Hermione to fall back with a gasp. His strong arms caught her by the shoulders and he looked at her with a pained expression.

"Why are you doing this to me, Hermione?" he almost yelled. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes at the harshness in his voice. "HOW can you put me through this?" He asked her with anger. "You expect me to sit here while there's a chance you'll be taken away from me forever?"

Hermione shrugged of his hands, her own anger boiling up. "You're acting exactly like Ron would!" She yelled throwing up her hands. "I thought you would understand, the importance of this mission, what I could do, I could save so many lives Draco, I- I could save Harry!" She didn't even bother stopping there angry tears flowing down her cheek.

"To be honest, I would rather another lost his life, rather than you going back in time." Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and looked at him in disbelief. "You would let someone else DIE if it meant keeping me here?" He took steps closer to her till they were mere inches apart.

"You don't understand, do you?" He whispered, gently wiping her tears with his thumb and then caressing her cheek. "Look at me Hermione." Draco demanded quietly, she sniffled back a sob and then looked up and melted as always into his beautiful silver orbs. "I can't risk your life. I cannot live without you, even if your _death_," he struggled to choke the word out "isn't certain, I can't even stand for the possibility of it." She smiled at him and wished she could do what he said, wished that she could just stay here with him, in his arms but she knew better than that. She couldn't be selfish. Not now. Now, the wizarding world, or what was left of it, was depending on Hermione alone and she was ready to face the risk at stake.

That night somehow, she got through to Draco, he still was really, very angry about the whole thing but she convinced him she would come back to him. The next day was the day Hermione left, _the day for good-byes, _Hermione thought grimly to herself before forcing herself to go to sleep.

The next morning Hermione literally had to force herself to wake up. She was extra tired from all the yelling and crying from the previous night. _Great _She thought bitterly _what a state to be in when I have to travel 60 years back in time. _Hermione was used to time travelling by a few hours, due to the time turner she had been given in third year, but sixty years was really something else. Hermione brushed the dust off her clothes from sleeping on the floor and jumped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice behind her.

"Miss Granger."

"Professor" She addressed him with a nod and then noticed the item in his hand, she gasped. It was her bag! It was the bag Hermione was sure she lost on the Battlefield in the middle of the War. The one she used _altitudo__augendo _on to enlarge the depth of it. "S-sir?" she stammered in confusion.

"Ah," Dumbledore said following her gaze to the small purse in his hand. "You're probably wandering how this came into my possesion?" Hermione nodded feebly. "It's simple really, I merely came accross it after the battle, and thought it would be better to keep it incase it had _important _items inside, I'm sure this doesn't bother you miss Granger?"

"Of course not Sir." Hermione replied almost straight away.

"Very well then." Dumbledore said with a smile before handing her the little bag in his hand. Hermione took it and averted her gaze back to Dumbledore, questioning the meaning of him giving her the bag.

"You will find i havent removed the depth spell from your bag Miss Granger, and inside it i have all the books you might need, money, clothes of that time period and so on and so forth, everything you may need, just to take some stress off your shoulders." He added with an inclination of his head.

Hermione smiled down at the bag in her hands and then with gratitude towards her former proffesor, "Thank you sir!" she said sincerely as she could.

Dumbledore chuckled, "It should be me thanking you Miss Granger! Not many would accept such a request when given, i don't know how to express the gratitude i feel for the risk you are about to take." Dumbledore knowingly smiled and Hermione returned it with another grateful one.

"Sir?" Hermione asked playing nervously with the string of her bag. "H-how long?" Dumbeldore's cheerful expression dimmed suddenly and he sighed before answering, "I believe farewells should take place right now, and then as soon as you're ready, the faster the better."

Hermione breathed deeply, "Well then i better start, Where's Everyone? D-Draco?" She managed to ask without breaking down and crying alltogether. "They're waiting for us." Dumbledore said soflty raising his hand to the direction Hermione should walk. She nodded solemnly and walked slow, even steps till she saw the five people she would have to say good-bye to. They were standing in a line. Almost as if planned the goodbyes. The five of them consisted of Luna, Dean, Fred, Ron and ironically last in line Draco.

She coudln't even look Draco in the eye without sobbing her eyes out so she kept her eyes on Luna as she walked forward, aware of Dumbledore's still presence behind her. Luna's eyes as always, seemed far off and dazed as if permantly unfocused but her mouth was in an unhappy line. Hermione smiled warmly at her friend and hugged her.

"Bye, Luna." She whispered. Luna smiled back half heartidly as Hermione moved on to Dean who was trying to hide how upset he was. Hemrione embraced him warmly and then looked onto Fred who had a side ways smile on his face, but his eyes showed his worry.

"I'll be right Fred." Hermione choked out and realised suddenly she was crying. Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione and gave her a squeeze which she returned and then she gulped and raised her eyes to look at Ron.

He was looking down at the floor, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. Hermione reached for his chin and pulled so that his eyes met her. "Don't go." He whispered.

"Oh Ron." Hermione sobbed as she attacked him with a bear hug and when she let go she kissed him on the cheek.

She was fully crying now, not even bothering to hide the emotion she was feeling and it didn't help when she turned to Draco. He was looking at her with the saddest eyes she had ever experienced and it broke her into even more tears. She sobbed infront of him and he shakily took her face into his pale hands and she tenderly placed her hand over one of his and looked into his eyes.

"Come back to me." He said, his own tears starting to come about. "Do you understand Hermione? You come back to me." She nodded with a sad smile and let him pull her lips to hers. He kissed her softly, and broke away after a few moments and stared at her with so much emotion Hermione felt a blush creeping up to her tear-stained cheeks.

"Miss Granger."

Dumbledore's gentle voice made Hermione turn from her five friends and and to Dumbledore. "It's time." He said soflty.

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded firmly. "How are we going to get the time turner to go back so far?" Hermione asked him touching the gold chained clock aroung her neck with curiosity.

"I will have to perform quite a powerful spell." Dumbledore said affirmatively. Hermione took an inward breath and stepped toward Dumbledore. "Goodluck Miss Granger, Merlin knows you'll need it." He said to her before taking out his wand. "Have you gotten all you need?" He asked suddenly, his eyebrows arching. Hermione thought about this. She had her bag of everything essential, she had her wand pocketed, her time turner around her neck. "Yes sir. Everything I need, I have."

Dumbledore nodded seriously and then took her time turner into his hand, pulling Hermione in slighlty by her neck. "Now i know this spell will definetly work in taking you there but I'm not 100 percent positive it will bring you back, as you know. So you must make sure you know this spell, it is your only way for returning, if you return that is." He added grimly, and a snarl came from behind them. Hermione recognised it as the dissaprovement from Draco but she dared not turn, she couldn't look at them again, it was too painful.

Hermione held her breath as Dumbledore turned the clock and then raised his wand to it. "_Tempus Macto"_ He exclaimed and Hermione felt as if someone had pulled her and now she was falling. She knew this as the feeling of time travel, the colours fast moving around her, her body jerking from side to side. Then all too suddenly it all came to a sharp halt. It took a few minutes for Hermione to force her eyes open. She blinked once, twice and on the third time they stayed open and she was lying on the floor.

"Are you alright Young Lady?"

**Please, please pleeeaseeee review and tell me what you think, I'm a bit unsure about it (:**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: nothing really, just I hope you like it i guess? **_  
><em>

_A little inaccuracy sometimes saves tons of explanation._

Hermione shot up at the voice and looked up into the face of a much younger but in some strange way, the exact same looking Albus Dumbledore. Hermione steadied herself to her feet and brushed off her clothes. She took in her surroundings quickly before turning back to Dumbledore. She was infront of the Headmaster's office. Hermione quickly took into account from her own knowledge that Dumbledore was the Tranfiguration master at this time, not Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was looking at her with a calculating yet kind stare, still waiting for her to respond Hermione realised suddenly and almost stammered out a reply. "W-Why yes, I-it seems I had fallen, You see Mr..?"

She looked at him pretending to not know his name and he suddenly caught on and said "Ah its _Proffesor _Dumbledore."

"Proffesor Dumbledore.." Hermione repeated thoughtfully and faked a sign of sudden recognision. "I have heard about you, Proffesor, It's an honor."

Dumbledore smiled warmly at her but his eyes were still skeptikal and eyeing her suspicialy. "And may I ask who you are?"

Hermione's quick thinking froze for a second as she picked through a set of sirnames to find one suitable. "Of course, I-I'm Hermione Stonem, sir, I-i'm new, today's my first day."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at her and clicked his toungue before saying, 'Strange, Miss Stonem I believe their are no enrolements for a new student this year." Hermione was at a loss of what to say, she hadn't thought this through well enough and cursed herself for it.

She had to come up with something quickly. "I-I know this is not a p-planned enrolement proffesor, You see, I am a half-blood witch." Hermione lied hardly close to smoothly, "My dad being a muggle but he left me and mother when i was very young, G-Grindleward's men killed my mother last m-month, but she managed to hide me away and i was saved and had been taken to an orphanage against my w-will."

Hermione gulped and wondered where this story was going, she knew Dumbledore was thinking the same thing by the strange looks he was giving her. "I had been homeschooled by my mother all my life but it was always her dream to send me to Hogwarts. We had enough money for robes, books and all of that but not enough to enroll me, we were considerably unwealthy y-you see, The orphanage wouldn't let me come here, but I wanted to grant my mother her dying wish so i r-ran away. Please sir, could you help me? I j-just want to do as my m-mother wished, s-she was my best friend."

Hermione was even impressed by her acting in the end, tears were streaming down her face and she looked down in embarrassement. "That is quite a story i must say, Miss Stonehem, a _unlikely_ but very touching story indeed, I am very sorry forall your losses."

Something about Dumbledore's knowing tone and smile made Hermione think he didn't believe her one bit. But as long as he pretended to, that was fine with her. As long as she got into the school, all was well. She looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to say more to her, "Of course, I will convince Headmaster Dippet to take you into Hogwarts. I hope you feel at home here."

"Thankyou Proffesor! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

He nodded and smiled before telling her to wait where she was while he went inside Dippet's office. Hermione was left alone standing in the corridor, anxiously waiting for Dumbledore to reappear. After 10 minutes the door of the Headmasters office creaked open and a smiling Dumbledore ushered Hermione in. Hermione wasn't surprised when she saw Dippet, he just looked like a regular old man, Frail and nearly bald. Though, Hermione did sense there was genuine warmth in his smile that was comforting as she sunk into the seat provided for her. "Miss Stonem I believe it is?" Dippet's voice was croaky and worn and his left eyebrow seemed as if it was permanently raised upward.

Hermione merely nodded in response.

"Professor Dumbledore has told me your truly devastating story and I must say I am terribly sorry for what you've gone through in the past week." From his expression Hermione could tell Dippet truly believed her story, causing relief to flood her because if she could trick the Headmaster than the students she knew would also easily believe her.

"Miss Stonem, do you have enough if not, any money to purchase your school item? I trust your mother left you with a few galleons at the least?" Dippet inquired, Hermione thought again in her head quickly, glancing slightly at Dumbledore before answering.

"Yes Headmaster, I have a few galleons from my mother and also the orphanage had given me a bit of an allowance, before coming here I already visited Diagon alley. I-I asked a wand-shop keeper, Ollivander, I believe? What I would need and so I think I've got all the essential items sorted." Hermione tried to avoid the fact her voice faltered mid-sentence, she would have to work on her lying skills later, she gave herself a mental note before focusing back on Dippet.

"Wonderful! Now that that's settled, I believe a private sorting is to take place." Dippet lifted himself of the Headmaster chair and retrieved the ever-familiar tattered hat from a top shelf in his office.

Hermione smiled slightly as her first year memory of being sorted rushed through her head. She had been so happy to be sorted into Gryffindor. But before any memories that would upset her came, she shook them out of her and sat up straighter in her seat as Dippet walked towards her, sorting hat in hand. Hermione bit her lip lightly, in nervousness as he placed the hat gently atop her head.

Immediately the hat's drowsy voice filled her head, for only her to hear and respond to.

_Hermione Stonem is it? Hermione…Granger suits you better does it not? Yes, Miss Granger flows rather well. _Hermione gasped in utter amazement, the hat had found her out! Impossible! She thought worriedly.

_Do not fret, yes I see your past which will be our future, I know your purpose here I will not reveal your true identity, Oh! But what's this, ah yes; my future self has sorted you before I believe? _

Hermione nodded, trembling slightly from how much the hat knew.

_Gryffindor? No that cannot be, you have changed Miss Granger, yes you may be brave as can be, noble as well but you are clever, cunning, there is something that tells me I know exactly which House I must put you in. AH yes I see it clearly now, this will help the lives of many, my decision is "_SLYTHERIN." He belted out the house name for Dumbledore and Dippet to hear.

But Hermione didn't even bother looking at what their reactions were. She was stunned, angry, scared even. _How in Merlin's name could I be placed in Slytherin? SLYTHERIN! The same house as…_ Hermione nearly let out a gasp as it suddenly clicked together in her head. The hat knew her purpose here. He said his decision would _'help the lives of many' _Hermione was set out to change Tom riddle and how could she do that any better than being in his house? But she was still frustrated. No matter the situation, she could NEVER be happy to be placed in the house of snobby pure-blood snakes.

Dippet took the hat off her head and eyed her curiously. Hermione looked at him with equal confusion and averted her gaze to Dumbledore who also had a puzzling look in his blue eyes.

"Is there a problem, Sir?" Hermione asked innocently to Dippet who seemed to snap out of a trance at her voice and cough slightly.

"Not at all Miss Stonem, It's just it is very surprising a half-blood witch has been put in Slytherin, very strange indeed."

Dumbledore, still trying to figure something out, looked at Hermione pointedly and nodded slowly in agreement to Dippet.

Hermione began feeling uncomfortable and Dippet noticed and his whole expression softened and he began talking using wide hand gestures.

"But of course, that is completely fine, Miss Stonem." He said nodded reassuringly, "You know, our Head boy is also a half-blood in Slytherin, a very charming young man indeed, very pleasant boy." Hermione's breath hitched in her throat as her Headmaster continued fondly of the boy, that Hermione could bet everything, she knew the name of. "Infact, He should be here soon to collect you, show you around, make you feel welcome all that." Dippet smiled warmly at her and Hermione knew how fond he was of Riddle. From the information she had researched about him she knew everybody was pretty much _fond _of him. She felt sick just thinking about how he had fooled everyone. But she kept herself composed until she heard the door creak open and slow footsteps walk into the room. She tried to regulate her breathing, failing miserably.

**(Just to clarify, please picture Tom Riddle as the hot one from COS, not the ugly ass one in the newer film.)**

"You asked for me Headmaster?" Hermione shoved the gasp forming at her lips back down her throat at the sound of his voice, she refused to look at him because she knew if she did there was a 99.9% chance she would kill him right there and then. But his voice surprised her. It was _normal. _Well not really, it was soft and sort of soothing; truthfully, Hermione admitted he had a very nice voice. Better than most boys she knew and she resented that.

Dippet grinned to space behind Hermione's shoulder widely and gestured his hand towards Hermione as he said. "This, is Miss Hermione Stonem, she is new, infact Tom she is in your house _and_ your year and I thought you could show her around school, help her on her first day perhaps?" Hermione felt awkward with being introduced with her back to the person so very reluctantly she got up from her seat and turned to face Tom Riddle.

**Reviewwwwwwwwww (((: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let me know if i've written Riddle well, I wasn't certain on how to portray his 'character'**

_Start by doing what's necessary; then do what's possible;_  
><em>and suddenly you are doing the impossible.<em>

And when she saw him, she was at a loss of words. Ginny had told her that Tom was handsome after her experience with his memory in the Chamber, but Hermione wasn't expecting it to be to this extent. His skin was pale, not as much as Draco but almost that much, yet it had lively colour at the same time, he was tall, probably a head taller than Hermione, his hair was shortish and styled into slight waves that parted carefully on the side, he nose was slim and straight, his eyebrows thick but not overly so, his mouth fit his handsome face perfectly, small yet full lips, slightly tinged with colour but the thing that struck Hermione the most was his eyes. They were so _black_! It was like 2 black pools of cold hard metal yet they held softness as well, they were magnificent. Hermione realized she was ogling at him and looked down abruptly forcing her blush back down her neck. She heard him speak again. "Of course Headmaster, It would be my pleasure." His voice though appealing, held no emotion, it was almost robotic. _Figures _Hermione thought with distaste _He doesn't have any emotions at all. How dare he stand here and just trick everyone? What a spineless, evil, scummy little son of a- _"Miss Stonem?" Dippet asked carefully, noticing the glare Hermione failed to hide from Riddle. Tom stared at her eyebrow slightly raised but otherwise no emotion. He obviously noticed the look she was giving him as well.

Hermione, tried to stop herself but she threw a frantic glance at Dumbledore. Harry had told her that Dumbledore was the only professor not fooled by Riddle's façade and the only one who mistrusted him. Dumbledore looked at her intensely for a few seconds before nodding, indicating it was safe for her to roam the corridors alone with the future Dark Lord. Hermione gulped and stepped forward to Riddle who acknowledging her movement, nodded curtly and turned on his heel, Hermione quickly followed, trailing slowly behind him as they exited the Headmaster's office.

Hermione didn't expect him to talk to her at all but after a few minutes he began, "New enrolments apart from first years are uncommon, why did you change schools?"

His question was so upfront and Hermione despised his confidence, she despised him.

He waited and then asked, "What was your name again?" Hermione didn't bother answering again, she was scared if she opened her mouth, the first thing that would come out was Avada Kedavra. Hopefully he would just drop her in the Slytherin dorm and leave her be. Even though Hermione was meant to be getting close to him and gaining his trust, she needed time to form a plan and adjusting to be nice to the one, who killed almost every important thing in her life, was hard even for a witch as strong as Hermione.

Suddenly he stopped and whizzed around to face her. She was so completely scared by his sudden movement; she grabbed her wand by instinct, and let out a frightened gasp. He looked down at her with a skeptical eye, narrowing his eyes at her before saying in an almost-whisper, "Are you deaf? Mute? Or just stupid?" He asked rudely. Hermione tried to control the anger building up but she couldn't help but retort.

"Why? Is it written in Hogwarts rules that I have to become the best of friends with you? What if I simply don't want to talk to you?" Hermione crossed her arms over chest and placed a firm smirk on her face upon seeing Tom's taken aback expression. He composed himself and once again narrowed his eyes down at Hermione in anger.

"Look _Stonem, _You're new so I'll let you get away with that smart remark, but for future experience you better watch the way you talk to me or-"

Hermione interrupted with a loud scoff, "Or what _Riddle_? Gonna run and tell Dippet? Now, don't even think to threaten me again. I'm not one to mess with."

Then Surprise filled Hermione as Riddle started laughing, the evil cackle Voldermort did when he took the light from Harry's eyes. _No Hermione, don't think about that _he smirked whole heartedly down at her.

"You're telling _me_ that your not one to mess with? You'll think differently soon enough." He almost sounded as if he was warning her before turning around and continuing to walk. Hermione hurriedly caught up to him, starting to worry. _What did he mean? _She thought to herself. _He was probably referring to his Death Eaters, I know that he has a group of them already but does all of Slytherin house cower before him and treat him like royalty? _The thought of worshiping Riddle made Hermione want to up-chuck but she was really getting interested now. She wanted to learn as much as she could.

After 5 more minutes of silent walking, Riddle stopped in front of Salazar Slytherin's portrait. He turned to face her then, once again almost completely expressionless. "This" He raised his hand toward the painting, "Is our common room, once we enter, the girls dorms are on your right. And the password is Lethifold." Without even waiting for Hermione's reply he turned, mumbled the password and entered the room swiftly. Hermione followed soon after, really starting to get nervous now. She had an idea that the Slytherins wouldn't be a quarter as welcoming as her beloved Gryffindor house.

She entered into the room quietly so that she wouldn't be paid much attention. And as she looked on the flood of black silver and green she realized she hadn't put her robes on yet. She muttered a spell under her breath and she was instantly wearing her crisp new Slytherin robes. She felt out of place in Slytherin colours, but she didn't ponder at the thought for too long as a group of people approached her.

There were six of them, four boys and two girls. One girl was exceptionally pretty. She had long, straight platinum hair, a heart shaped face, bright pink, full lips and huge blue eyes. The girl standing next to the blonde girl was alright looking with light mahogany hair that curled to her shoulders and pretty green eyes. Hermione looked onto the four boys now. The tallest of them looked the friendliest, a smile gracing his very handsome features, almost as good-looking as Tom. He had short, shaggy brown hair and tanned skin, his eyes dark hazel. The boy next to him caused Hermione to want to cry; he looked so much Draco. The boy had the same platinum blonde hair but his was less messy than Draco's. The same eyes but his weren't Draco's beautiful silver, they were a deep blue. The second tallest boy was handsome as well. He had dark reddish curly hair and a bundle of light brown freckles thrown across his nose, his deep green eyes slightly reminded her of Harry's. The shortest of the boys had dark blonde hair and light honey eyes. They all looked about Hermione's age and Hermione was convinced she had never seen such a good-looking group people standing together before.

The beautiful blonde girl spoke first and Hermione couldn't help but feel intimidated by the group of them.

"So you're new are you? I'm Cora Mulciber." Hermione nodded and shook Cora's slim hand. The brunette girl beside Cora was about to speak but she was cut short by Cora's voice. "And what is your name?" Hermione could tell she wasn't going to like Cora. Her air portrayed that she thought herself better than her peers, and she talked down to Hermione, showing her dominance.

Hermione took in Cora's fake smile and mirrored her own fake one. "Hermione Stonem." Cora's fake smile held in place but her eyes narrowed as looked Hermione up and down carefully.

"I'm Sybil Evan." A small voice said. The brunette girl, Sybil, didn't have Cora's cold demeanor and Hermione greeted her with a pleasant smile and shook her hand, before it was snatched away. Hermione looked curiously at the boy with shaggy hair, looking at her hand that he held in his. "Alphard Black at your service, fair maiden" He exaggerated a bow and pressed his lips lightly on the back of Hermione's hand. Hermione flushed furiously at this action, and suppressed a little laugh. The Draco-looking boy took her hand and shook it once before letting it go. "Abraxas Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin, Stonem" Hermione almost thumped her head at her own cluelessness, _of course! He's Draco's Grandfather! _Hermione couldn't help but smile fondly at him, though he didn't come across as friendly, he looked so much like Draco she couldn't help it. The other two boys didn't bother with hands, the Reddish brown haired boy Introduced himself as "Ethan Rosier." And smirked snobbishly and Hermione knew she wouldn't like him either, along with Cora. The short blonde boy was rather shy but he seemed nice enough. His name was "Rolan Avery"

Hermione smiled at the lot of them, still slightly uncomfortable. "It's nice to meet you all." She said, Cora replied with a smirk but the others seemed to smile.

With her tone dripping with fake sweetness Cora spoke up again, and Hermione was really sick of hearing only her voice.

"Why don't you come and join us Hermione?" The group slowly started moving to where Hermione presumed they were seated before; a circle of cushiony couches around the fire. Rosier and Malfoy sat on a couch, Cora and Black on the other. Sybil sat on the floor, leaning against the couch near Cora's legs and seated on the wooden chair, next to the fire was Tom Riddle.

Hermione nervously, followed them and stood awkwardly for a few seconds, wondering where to sit. "Over here, Hermione" Hermione locked eyes with a grinning Alphard who had moved himself further along the couch so that Hermione could sit next to him, thankfully she didn't have to sit in between him and Cora.

She smiled gratefully at Black and from the corner of her eye she saw Tom looking at her, but as she sat down and glanced at him, he was looking into the smoldering flames.

"So tell us about yourselves, Stonem." Hermione smiled slightly at Rosier's question and returned his smirk.

"Depends on what you'd like to know, Rosier." His smirk deepened.

"Where did you go to school before Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked at the waiting faces and her gaze met a pair of shockingly dark eyes. Tom was now fully listening to the conversation, Hermione observed.

"I was homeschooled. By my mother" All of them looked at her confusedly, even Tom's expression showed curiosity.

Sybil spoke quietly and Hermione took note that she was shy. "All your life?"

Hermione nodded and watched Cora exchange an eyebrow raised glance with Rosier.

Malfoy cleared his throat, "that's, uh, _different._" His voice was much different to Draco's, deeper.

Hermione shrugged indifferently, Tom's eyebrows creased together and he looked at her for a few moments and then turned his head.

Alphard lazily slung his arm around the couch head behind Hermione.

"So, beautiful, are you taken?" Hermione blushed and gaped at Alphard before smacking him playfully on the arm. Hermione knew she had gotten a lot better looking as she grew up, she noticed a lot of the Hogwarts boys in her time flirted with her but she never saw it in herself, so she still blushed at a compliment.

Alphard laughed and then Rosier continued for him with a wink and he asked,

"Well are you?"

Hermione pretended to think about it, tapping her finger on her chin. Then she smiled at Rosier and said, "If _you're_ asking for your _own_ interests, than yes, I am most _definitely_ taken." The five of them chuckled and Rosier looked at Hermione with a cheeky smirk, taking the joke well.

Hermione could've sworn she saw Tom's mouth turned upwards. _I didn't know he was capable of smiling._

"Well what do you do for fun then, any hobbies?" Avery asked her.

Hermione thought she may as well tell the truth. "This may sound utterly boring, but I read. A lot." She narrowed her eyes at Rosier who pretended to yawn but she couldn't help but giggle. She could get used to hanging out with these six _and Tom...well not really. _She thought with an inward sigh.

"Tom." Cora suddenly said amidst the laughter, Hermione stopped laughing abruptly as Tom was pulled into the conversation. He looked up at Cora, once again hardly any emotion whatsoever.

"It seems" she started in a high voice, "you have a new reading buddy." All of them except for Hermione chuckled and even tom smirked good-naturedly.

He looked up at Hermione then and she felt her breathing stop. _He is so good looking! _She thought angrily.

The way his eyes locked with hers, frightened her and made her tingly at the same time.

He spoke evenly and quietly, "I like books." He smirked "A lot."

Hermione laughed along with everyone else, except Tom who held her gaze and his smirk for a few moments and then, still smirking looked away.

Hermione nearly smirked back _Prepare to change Tom Riddle. _She thought as she walked away with Cora and Sybil to the girl's dorms.

**Review pleaaaseee, every single one counts**


	4. Chapter 4

_Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?_

As usual, Hermione woke up earlier than necessary in the morning. For what seemed like after forever, she finally had a good night's sleep due to actually sleeping on a bed, not the wooden floors of the Room of Requirement. She tiptoed past Cora and Sybil's beds and made her way to the bathrooms where she did her daily freshen up and styled her hair in a messy bun.

After changing she threw on her Slytherin robes over the top and exited the common room, her stomach grumbling with lack of food.

Last night, Hermione stayed up an extra hour after curfew thinking about what her actual plan was. And she came up with this: She'd stand up to Riddle, and treat him differently than he expects her to, she wouldn't show fear to him so that he would keep interest her. She wouldn't give him straight answers to keep him curious. And somehow she would use her indifference to make him trust her, form a friendship. And when he trusted her, she'd change him for the better. And if he didn't, she could only kill him.

Hermione slowed her pace of walking as the large doors of the Great came into view. She pushed at the doors and walked inside, toward the Gryffindor table out of instinct. She stopped as soon as she realized what she was doing and turned around, walking now to her new table, Slytherin's table.

Being so early in the morning, there were only around 5 Slytherins seated, a few first and second years, and one lone Tom Riddle. Hermione realized she would have to start talking to him now and her heart beat quickened.

If he noticed her walk in, he didn't show it. He was looking down at his breakfast while he ate it, even as Hermione sat down, directly opposite him.

She looked at him for two minutes, even cleared her throat to get his attention but he didn't even look up so she decided to let him be.

Hermione helped herself to a big helping of pancakes and toast and just as she took a bite Tom spoke to her. The suddenness of his voice almost caused her to spit out her food, but she was grateful she didn't.

"None of the others were awake when you left?" he asked setting his spoon down on his plate and folding his hands under his chin.

Hermione, still chewing, nodded and gulped water to help her swallow faster. _This is my chance to start talking to him, better hurry up!_ She thought taking another swig of her water.

Tom looked down smirked slightly and then narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"So a girl, who hasn't been at this school for even 24 hours, without asking anyone's help what so ever, found her way to the Great Hall which is corridors and _corridors_ away from her common room, and _early_ at that!"

Hermione's mind froze in panic, she didn't realize that Tom would look into things this much. She hadn't even had a civil talk with him and he already suspected her!

"C-Cora explained the directions to me yesterday." Hermione tried to say her answer confidently, looking in his eyes.

'Mulciber wouldn't give a corner of her loaf of bread to a starving child, she doesn't help anyone."

Tom smirked further at Hermione's expression.

"Well, maybe she's taken a liking to me. I told you before, I'm not one to mess with and Cora probably realized that. Unlike others I know." Hermione ended giving him a knowing smile that he returned with a still-narrowed eyed look of suspicion. Hermione desperately thought of ways to get him talking about something different.

"So…" Hermione started, clearing her throat and he looked up from his food with an impatient expression.

"What classes do you take?"

"Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions."

Hermione remembered the list Dippet gave her of her own classes.

"Replace Divination" Hermione spat the word "With Herbology and those are all mine too!"

Tom glanced at her and asked, "Why the distaste for Divination?" This caused Hermione to laugh.

"It's just a whole bunch of wholly guess work, the most pointless class if you ask me."

Tom raised an eyebrow and once again placed his spoon down, and Hermione was happy that he was going to fully participate in their conversation now.

"I believe your wrong about two things, Divination if mastered can be the opposite of pointless, it can be much useful and second, the most pointless class is hands down muggle-studies." Tom rolled his eyes as he mentioned muggle-studies and Hermione could see that Tom was prejudice now, and would be later. _No, he won't I won't let him. _

Hermione debated with herself whether she should ask what was wrong with muggle studie even though she knew, but would he ask her why she didn't think it was pointless? What would he say if she told him she was 'half-blood'? She thought against what was going on in her head and just let the words slip out.

"What's wrong with muggle-studies?" Tom scrunched up his face slightly and looked at Hermione peculiarly for a few seconds.

"You're honestly asking that?" He said boredly, his eyes no longer on Hermione.

"I grew up in muggle-London! My father was a muggle. Though him being him, I should probably despise muggles but my muggle friends are wonderful!"

Tom looked at her confused, Hermione wondered if it was strange for someone to be happy about being half-blood and scolded herself for saying anything about it.

Tom opened his mouth to speak and the closed it still calculating something with his eyes. Hermione observed that he always looked like he was solving something in his mind.

"What_ is_ the problem with your father?"

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds and then tried to make her eyes look sad. She looked down and heard Tom breathe out somewhat impatiently. Hermione desperately forced down a smirk at the thought that she was trying Tom Riddle's patience.

Putting a sorrowful tinge to her voice she began explaining the first story that popped into her head.

"He was an alcoholic. I-I was too young to remember clearly but my mum told me that he le-left us with almost no m-money, and no place to live when I was 3. He ruined both our lives. I h-hate him but I didn't even know him."

Hermione wanted to make him feel something, _anything_ because so far he seemed to have no emotional capability whatsoever.

So to top off her performance she let tears start trickling down from her eyes.

Obviously Hermione wasn't going to let him go with such personal information about her just like that. She did this all in pattern. She was going to ask him for a secret in return, telling him that the things about her father are a secret that nobody knows. Though Hermione knew his secrets already, maybe even better than he did himself, she wanted him to tell her, to trust her _To crumble at my hands._ She thought with a smirk, but covered it up before Tom noticed. She was meant to be crying after all.

Hermione was just about to propose the secret exchange when a familiar voice called her name.

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore said slightly tapping Hermione's shoulder and causing her to jump from his sudden appearance.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, picking up the spoon that had clattered to the ground when he appeared out of thin air.

She swore she heard a soft, melodic chuckle but when she turned her head everyone was still eating, Tom coughed slightly _maybe covering up a laugh? _Hermione thought but shook her head and faced her former or should she say future Headmaster with a grin; a familiar face was what Hermione needed every once and a while.

Dumbledore grinned back and asked if he could steal her away for a talk. Hermione willingly went along though she was a bit hesitant.

His smile was too _knowledgeable _and his eyes were twinkling beyond compare, his air smug. She realized this wasn't going to be an average 'talk' with her Professor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** I didn't like this Chapter much, hopefully you think differently**_  
><em>

_Nobody is going to pour truth into your brain. It's something you have to find out for yourself._

He kept walking without a word, Hermione trailing nervously behind him. He walked and walked until finally he stopped at the clock tower.

Dumbledore placed his hands on the railings and looked out at the majestic view beyond Hogwarts' gates. Without moving from that position, he spoke.

"What is the future like, Miss Stonem"

Hermione's mouth went dry and her mind went absolutely blank.

"Whh-what d-do you mean prof-fessor?" she found her voice came out in a tremble. She couldn't believe what Dumbledore had just said!

Dumbledore turned to her then, a throaty chuckle coming out from him.

He inclined his head down, so that his full-moon glasses rested low on his nose, his eyes still sparkling blue glitter.

"Miss Stonem, you may have been clever and witty enough to fool the rest, but hardly any secrets surpass from me."

"How! How did you figure it out?" Hermione tried not to panic. This might ruin everything! She could cause a huge time warp by letting Dumbledore know what was going on!

"Ah, well first of all, the time-turner that was around your neck when you arrived. Yes it's true that right now hardly any know of its existence but I have one that looks shockingly similar in my possession."

"That's because this is yours sir." Hermione said barely audibly, ashamed at her foolishness of not hiding the time turner.

Dumbledore nodded, "I had my suspicion about that. But another thing you forgot to be careful about Miss Stonem, is Legilimency."

Hermione gasped. If she felt ashamed before, now she felt plain stupid, which was not a normal feeling for Hermione Granger. _How the hell could I have forgotten about Legilimency! He's been reading my mind the whole time!_

She thought really starting to panic.

"Miss Stonem, may I ask the importance of coming here? It must have been a significantly desperate situation to resort to time travel."

"But, I thought you sai-"

"I only looked through your thoughts during your sorting dear; I tend not to take a liking to Legilimency, invading people privacy and all."

Hermione breathed out a sigh and struggled with her mind. Should she tell him everything? She decided it would be the best to tell him the truth, but not give any details whatsoever, just straight and simple.

"You asked how the future was, Professor. Well, right now times have not been worse. There was a war against a powerful, dark wizard and he won, slowly he is going to take over. This is everybody's last hope. I had to do it. Oh, and it was your idea by the way, coming back in time."

_Straight, simple, well done Hermione_ she thought pleased with her explanation.

Dumbledore nodded grimly and huffed out a breath in the silence.

"Well Miss Stonem the most I can do is offer you help. You may come to me with any problem you wish, any questions and such." He offered politely.

Hermione nodded and smiled whole-heartedly. She was happy she could have one person who knew her true identity; it was a break from all the tiredness of pretending she'd have to do.

oOo

The rest of the day went by what Hermione thought quite ordinarily.

She had double potions, DADA, Herbology and then lastly Arithmancy.

Potions had to be the most 'progressive' mission wise. Professor Slughorn was the potions master, much to Hermione's distaste. He was almost as plump as he was in the future but less wrinkly. Straight away, after seeing Hermione complete the first assignment which was done individually, he took a great liking to her. And both to Hermione's delight and immense displeasure she was made potions partners with none other than the handsome Dark lord to be.

It was awkward. Tom avoided Hermione's trying eyes and only gave her one word responses.

_This is going to be harder than I imagined. _Hermione thought with a defeated sigh, turning away from him in defeat.

Finishing before anyone else, Hermione smiled triumphedly as her and Tom's liquid brewed into the perfect green-yellow colour, her smile faltered and was replaced with an annoyed rolling of her eyes as she saw Tom sitting as usual, bored and unimportantly. As soon as it was approved of loudly by a grinning beyond-belief Slughorn, Hermione decided to go in for the kill, and she wasn't going to let him ignore her this time.

"Riddle" Hermione struggled to say, she wanted to call him something evil, to insult him.

Tom merely kept writing in the little black leather book he had been writing in for the past 15 minutes. He was arrogant, rude and insensitive and Hermione absolutely hated him.

She huffed out an angry breath and decided his silence was his answer.

"You know what I told you at breakfast?" she asked, hoping this would get his attention, and it did. He looked up a bit at her then went back to writing. Hermione noted this as progress.

"Well, I don't know why I just told you like that, I-It's my secret. And because now you know it, it's only fair you tell me one of y-yours."

Tom's eyes narrowed onto the pages he was scribbling away on, Hermione guessed he was thinking through what she had told him. Without looking up at her and in an irritably bored tone he replied a simple, "No."

Hermione narrowed her own eyes at him this time. At this point she couldn't even see a victory in changing him. Her thoughts started drifting to her second resort; killing him. She almost grinned wickedly, a little part of her really hoped that he would keep acting like an evil git so she could just give him what he deserved. Death.

For the rest of the lesson she ignored him completely, only nodding in response to the few things he said to her. Obviously the said things were all in the topic of the potion.

By the end of the day, in every class Hermione had with Tom, she realised more and more how absolutely fake he was. And also how good his acting skills were. Truthfully, if she didn't know he would grow up to kill almost everything she had ever known, _she_ would've believed the 'I'm-the-perfect-charming-little-Head-Boy' act.

The way each of his Proffesors were wrapped around his fingers was completely ridiculous. He acted as if he was actually the best person in the world. His ego didn't lessen at all with the intense female attention he recieved. Hermione hadn't even seen people obsess over Krum as much as these girls did of Riddle. Especially Cora.

Hermione couldn't help but understand why though she wished she didn't. He was by far one of the most good looking boys she had seen. And with his 'Mr. Perfect' facade he _appeared_ to be quite the catch.

But Hermione knew so much better. She picked up all the sarcasm in his voice, she picked up when there was an icy, dark underlying tone to something he had said, she knew when his smile wasn't genuine -which was pretty much 24/7- and she just wanted to hex some sense into these daft idiots and their idiot of a Headmaster for falling for it because to her, He seemed as perfect as Dumbledore was evil. And from Hermione thoughts, that meant he wasn't perfect in any way, shape or form.

oOo

Hermione groaned in exasperation after reading the first paragraph or-so of the book in her hand.

"Nothing!" she whispered angrily. "A whole sodding Library full of books and not one thing on how to learn Occlumency!"

It had been two days since her first school day and Hermione stood in one of the farther isles of books, frustrated beyond compare. The library used to act as a source of comfort to Hermione. She knew everything, the scent, the table arrangements, and she had almost read all the books worth reading. But here, in 1944 every single thing was different! Even the Librarian was different. And she was rude, which wasn't helping Hermione's angry state of mind at all. Hermione felt as if she would break down and cry, she felt so _isolated._ She had honestly never felt so alone before, She could only be herself around herself.

"And _why_ would you be wanting to learn something like that?"

The book fell from Hermione's hand and she froze on the spot as soon as she recognised the dark yet soft voice that sent unpleasant chills of fear down her spine. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she composed herself as best she could and turned to look at him.

She shouldn't have said that aloud. She kicked herself mentally, _hard._ Tom's expression was almost smug. his eyes sinister and black, glinting dangerously at her but that was all, the rest of his face was impassive.

It was then Hermione realised how they were standing. She was merely 4 steps away from him, and she was starting to feel shamefully scared at what would happen.

He took a step closer and she could see straight away the smirk he surpressed when she took a step back.

"Intimidated Stonem? I told you you'd learn soon enough, everyone does."

Hermione wondered how long Riddle would put off questioning the means of her learning Occlumency, she really hoped she wouldn't have to find out. He was in all of her classes that could possibly set Leglimens as a study subject, so she couldn't use that as an excuse. She had a feeling that no matter what she might tell him, he wouldn't believe her.

Hermione let out a shaky laugh, "Hardly. I would say more _surprised_ if anything." She tried smirking at him before continuing, "Who would've guessed the Head Boy would go through so much trouble to locate _me!_"

Riddle's eyebrow quirked his handsome features before sneering. "Don't flatter yourself, Stonem. Like i said before I rather enjoy reading. Unfortunately though I do have to share this hobby with quite _unwanted_ company."

Hermione was almost_ almost_ taken aback by his snidy comment until she realised who she was talking to. It was strange. From what she had observed in the past three days Riddle was civil with everyone he came accross, but when Hermione was in question, he let his act slip up. She didn't believe he could just instantly hate her so easily. But then again, she didn't know what went through that homicidal maniac's head anyway. But during her train of thoughts a word blurted from her mouth by accident.

"Why?" she asked suddenly to Tom, who had started looking for his own books and looked up at her sharply when she spoke.

"Care to ellaborate any further Miss Stonem?" Riddle asked dryly, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking ever so slightly at Hermione.

Hermione refrained the slight blush warming her face as she ignored him and went back to browsing the isle. She realised that she was done and was ready to move to the next one. She walked hastily up the isle of worn books and more importantly away from Riddle. As she turned the corner of the shelf she felt a jab at her arm and suddenly she found herself pushed up against the bookshelf.

Hermione couldn't help but cringe away as Tom's face leered over her trembling figure.

"_Why_" He said mocking her, his voice a meer yet deathly whisper that Hermione was certain she would be more scared of than if he had yelled it at her full force. "Would a pretty little witch, such as yourself spend all afternoon trying to learn something that even most Proffesors here would be unknowledgable about?"

He smirked when Hermione couldn't control the over-stutter in her shaken voice. She knew she would beat herself up for her weak behaviour later. But right now she couldn't even help it. She had forgotten why people followed him, obeyed him; because _this _Hermione was sure, was actually nothing compared to how evil, how monsterly she was certain he could get. But more importantly she had forgotten who she was dealing with, she should've known that standing up and talking back to Tom Riddle for 2 consecutive days would not go unpunished.

When Tom only recieved a stutter as his answer his eyes narrowed but the smirk held in play as he continued in his deadly tone.

"I'm going to find out, you know? Nothing goes past, without my knowing of it. That's another thing you're going to have to get accustomed to Stonem."

Hermione could only stare at him, not even bothering to struggle against his crazy-strong, almost painful hold on her.

He let go of her finally and Hermione felt the most enormous sense of relief wash through her as she rolled her throbbing wrists around, relieving some pain. She didn't notice that he was still only steps away. Her relief was cut short when Riddle suddenly closed in on her again. His face lingering dangerously close to Hermione's. She gasped and her already doe-eyes widened further in fear and shock. She had truly underestimated what was in store for her.

He narrowed his eyes darkly at her. And slowly, he seethed one last muderous whisper, saying "You should know Stonem, the only reason I remotely tolerated your ignorance was because I thought you might be clever and stop after I had warned you." he roughly grabbed her hair and pulled to arch Hermione's head painfully up against her will. Her eyes blurred with salty water and she whimpered at the pain.

"_This_ is how things work. And you best remember it for you own good. No _secrets_. And NO Ignorance." he hissed before stepping away from her, straightening his robes and strolling out of the library as if he hadn't close-to assaulted the girl who had quickly sunk to the floor, trembling beyond compare.

_Tom Riddle should _never_ be underestimated. _

**Be lovely and Review for me (: xx**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Riddle's attitude 'progresses' a little bit in this chapter, hope it's satisfactory. I'm trying to update as quickly as possible, thank god it's the weekend and that I'm feeling unsocial. And I'm ashamed to admit I giggled like an idiot when I got my first review (:  
><strong>

_one of the sources of happiness is to desire a knowledge of other people's business._

The next day Hermione made sure she woke up around when Cora and Sybil did. She made sure she was with them when she head down for breakfast. Yes, now she was petrified of Tom Riddle but she wasn't going to back down.

_I haven't come all this way to become one of his followers. _She thought while putting on her robes.

oOo

"Who are you going to take to the Winter Ball, Stonem?" Cora asked as she, Hermione and Sybil sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Hermione sat next to Alphard because out of the six of them he was definitely her first preference.

Hermione looked at Cora and scrunched up her nose slightly. "Winter Ball?" She repeated, _since when does Hogwarts have 'Winter Balls' _she thought to herself.

Cora rolled her eyes and exchanged a knowing smirk with Sybil. "You do know what a ball is, right Hermione?"

Hermione glared at the pretty witch as a few people laughed with her. _She sounds like a horse when she laughs. _Hermione decided smirking.

"Of course I know what a ball _is; _I just didn't know Hogwarts had Winter Balls." Cora stopped snickering and smiled slyly at Hermione. Before she could say some rather stupid remark again, Hermione cut her off.

"When is the Ball?" Hermione asked out of true curiosity, she had really only been to one ball in her life and even though she was the kind of girl she was, she was still a _girl_, she got excited over these kinds of things sometimes as well.

Hermione didn't even see a reason for Cora to still be smirking, she just wanted to reach across the table and slap it off her face. Thankfully she restrained herself with much trouble.

"It's in exactly one month and four days."

Hermione stared flabbergasted at Cora.

"And you're asking me who I'm going with _now?" _

Cora looked at Hermione, confused. Hermione realized she didn't understand the concept of her statement and sighed, eating her breakfast as Cora and Sybil chatted animatedly about the Ball.

Then her head snapped up when she noticed something. Tom wasn't at breakfast. Hermione looked up and down, but no he was definitely not there. This was strange to Hermione because for the past few days her and Tom were always the first Slytherins in their year to be at breakfast, that's the reason Hermione came with the other two girls today because from last night's events, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face Riddle yet.

oOo

Her wonderings ended in Potions. There he sat, the 'perfect' Head Boy. Hermione looked around the room quickly. Since she had Potions with the Ravenclaws there were 3 of them seated and Tom and Abraxas sat at the front talking in hushed tones.

Hermione couldn't help her own curiosity as she saw the way the two boys were discussing rather secretively, and muttered a silencing charm on her feet so they wouldn't hear her steps. She carefully sat right behind the two, in the row behind them and strained her neck, which was still sore from Riddle's actions, to hear their conversation.

She heard Riddle's silk voice first but the coldness in it was highly apparant.

"You know better then to boast, Abraxas. At least 3 students heard you before Rosier had the right mind to stop you." He hissed and Hermione saw how Abraxas cowered down in fear. She was sure that if they were'nt in a classroom, Tom would be punishing Abraxas.

"N-no, My lord, I know, I'm sorry. Please forgive my a-actions, It will never happen again!." Abraxas looked as if he was to get down and start kissing Riddle's feet at any moment.

"For your sake, Abraxas, you'll make sure it doesn't happen again. But you know this cannot go unpunished. We will discuss what's to happen later. And how many times have I told you do NOT call me that when we're in here you imobecile."

Abraxas's espression only became more horrified ad he listened to Riddle's threats. Hermione felt sorry for him as she imagined it was _Draco_ being the one punished by the young Dark Lord. She closed her eyes and shook the horrid thought away. _I have all night to miss Draco. _She thought sadly. _Right now, I need to focus on the mission. _

When Hermione opened her eyes, she really, nearly had a heart-attack. Riddle's tall, dominent self was towering over her, his expression unreadable.

Her eyes widened and un-widened quickly as she looked away from him and started setting out her books. She desperately hoped Riddle didn't see the slight tremble on her hands. As she got out a bunch of parchment she suddenly felt a face close to hers.

She looked up and swore her heart was about to falter again when she saw Tom smirking at her, his face mere inches away. Hermione tried to hide her fear. The last time they were this close, he had nearly ripped the hairs from her head. she straightened up in her seat when she remembered they were in a class full of people.

"Problem Riddle?" she asked slightly smirking herself when he frowned. Hermione knew he expected her to act like Abraxas had a second ago, but she was not giving in to him.

He covered his frown up just as quickly as it came, Darkly staring at her as if he was to kill her right then. Hermione couldn't hold back her own glare as he started speaking, well rather 'evily hissing' to her.

"Eavesdropping Miss Stonem?" His voice held the annoying smirk she hated but his expression stayed dark and serious. Hermione's state of thinking froze instantly. If he knew she was listening, why would he continue talking to Abraxas? she thought mildy confused before she realised he probably let her 'eavesdrop' so she could become even more scared of him. _Git. _She thought, grimacing at him.

"No, I would use the term 'accidently overhearing.'" Hermione replied with an obvious fake smile plastered on her face. Tom, to Hermione's utter dismay, stayed at close proximity to her when he replied.

"It seems" he breathed through clenched teeth, "You did no learn one thing from your _lesson_ yesterday. Shame, really. Now you'll have to learn the hard way." He smirked and then turned away from her, sitting down next to Abraxas. The blonde boy eyed Hermione for a moment and then turned to the front as well.

Hermione snorted to herself. _Oh, so yesterday was the _easy_ way was it? _She was about retort when Slughorn strolled into the classroom, hushing all the students. Hermione hadn't realised the class was full and looked around to see who she was sitting with.

But when her eyes travelled acroos the room they were met with numerous glares. She did a double-take and saw all the girls in Slytherin giving her dark stares. Even a few females from Ravenclaw had their eyes narrowed at her. She gave all of them questioning looks. She couldn't even think of a reason why they would not like her when she hadn't even spoken to any of them yet.

Her confusion was interupted by an annoyingly familiar voice, whispering to her from her right side. She turned her head to the right and held back a groan as she saw Cora sitting next to her. To her almost-surprise, Cora was also giving her a cold look rather than the usual _fake_, sweet smile.

"What did you _do_, Stonem?" She whispered.

Hermione shrunk face back in confusion and then said, "What are y-"

Cora cut her off hastily. "Tom never even spares a _glance_ at another girl, trust me; I've been after him for three bloody years. And suddenly he's pretty much almost-kissing you in front of everyone!" she threw up her hands and held her grare on Hermione.

Hermione tried, but she jsut couldn't help herself and burst out into a fit a hesteric laughter.

"Y-you thought THAT was what he was doing? Oh-oh _Merlin!_" Hermione managed to get out while giggling and clutching her paining stomach caused from laughing too hard.

When she had wiped the tears of laughter that had actually started forming in her eyes, she breathed in and out slowly before calming down and listening to what was going on in the lesson.

_I CANNOT believe people are actually_ that_ stupid._ When Potions ended, Hermione couldn't help but burst into another fit of giggles as she left for the common room by herself. She knew there were many glares following her out, which made her laugh harder.

She didn't notice the pair of impossibly black eyes burning into her retreating figure.

oOo

Hermione reached the common room and to her delight found Alphard scribbling away onto some parchment by himself. She needed some _decent_ company right about now.

She sat on the chair opposite him and first he looked at her feet and then his eyes travelled up to Hermione's face. When he saw who it was, he gave her a dashing smile. Hermione smiled back as he sat down his papers and quil.

"No, you can continue whatever you were doing." Hermione said hurridly, being polite.

Alphard smiled as he put the stack of parchment near his feet and then straightened up to face her. He shrugged, "I was done anyway, what' up?"

Hermione fought the urge to ask him about Riddle. She decided that all four of the boys she knew were in Tom's 'pack' and she wanted to know of all his twisted little ways.

"I had something on my mind, I thought you might help me?" She decided against herself and asked him. The worst that could happen was Alphard refusing.

"Sure, anything." he said with a nod, stretching his arms behind his head.

Hemione bit on her bottom lip before asking, unsure of what words she should choose to say.

"I-I'm curious about Ri-Tom." she corrected herself. Hermione didn't know why but she felt the need to call Tom by his first name infront of any of his 'friends'.

His stretching arms froze and then he swung them back infront of himself, His eyebrows raised slightly, but he nodded, waiting for Hermione to continue.

"He doesn't seem _normal._" Hermione struggled with her explaining, swinging the air infront of her with her hands. "Like, Before in potions he said he would 'punish' Abraxas for something he did an-and he kind of 'punished' me for not listening to him yesterday, and then when he's around tecahers or whatever he's competely sane but I can tell he's not genuine at all. I guess what I want to know is, exactly how _dangerous_ is Tom Riddle?"

Hermione was sure she knew the answer to her own question better than Alphard did, but he knew information she didn't and she needed to find out.

Alphard forrowed his eyebrows together, he seemed to be debating with himself. Hermione felt as if she was waiting centuries for him to decide his answer.

Suddenly, Alphard shot up and grabbed Hermione arms. Hermione held back a squeal and exclaimed, "What-where are you-?"

Alphard took her into a room which she guessed was his dorm and he cast silencing and locking spells on the door before turning to her.

"Now, what is said in here, completely _stays_ in here, understand?" he asked in the most serious tone Hermione had ever heard him use. She just nodded as he sat them down on a four-poster bed. "First of all, what 'punishment' did Riddle put you through?"

Hermione gulped at the memory and chose her words, once again - carefully. "Nothing too bad, I'm guessing. I just had a sore neck and head afterwads, I'm assuming I got off easy?"

Alphard bretahed out and nodded at her. "I should've known he wouldn't let you act that way towards him for much longer. I was actualy surprised he let it go on for so long."

Hermione's anger started to flare, "Why do I have to do what he says? Why does everyone agree with what he does? how he acts!" She exclaimed throwing up her hands.

Alphard waited patiently for her to calm down before giving her an answer. "Tom riddle is not to be messed with, Hermione. What you've percieved about the darkness his personality is nothing compared to how dark he can be in reality."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Alphard continued hastily to stop her. "Okay, he has a group of followers in Slytherin that literally treat him as if he's god, they call themselves" _Death eaters_, Hermione beat Alphard to it. "Death Eaters." he spat out like it was a filthy term and Hermione was quite taken aback.

"You're not part of them?" She couldn't help the surprise in her voice. Alphard laughed lightly.

"Abraxas tried to make me apart of it, but I am seriously against it. And I went through a year of being Riddle's target because I told people he wasn't as he seemed. Now I just keep my mouth shut about it all. I don't know complete details, Hermione, but what they get up to is just pure _evil._ Like two years ago Riddle-"

He stopped abruptly mid sentence, probably realising he had said to much. But Hermione wasn't about to let him stop there.

"What happened two years ago Alphard?" she pressed as his eyes widened in uncertainty. "I promised, nothing that's said, will be repeated." Alphard looked at Hermione's reassuring expression and brethed out the breath he was holding.

"Have you heard of the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione?"

**What'd you think? REVIEW. (: xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed (: . I promise in this chapter it's focused on Hermione and Tom most of the time, on with the story **

_there has to be evil so that good can prove its purity above it._

"Two years ago, the Heir of Salazar Slytherin himself, opened the Chamber and he killed a muggle-born witch. Now, I'm not saying I know for certain but_-"_

"You think Riddle did it?" Hermione finished for Alphard. He looked at her, and nodded.

"But I'm not sure, I don't have proof."

Hermione nearly scoffed. Boy could she give him some 'proof'. But she restrained herself from saying anything because right now she felt like running down the corridors yelling 'HE DID IT YOU IDIOTS. HE'S A MURDERER, TAKE HIM AWAY, LOCK HIM UP, PUT HIM IN A-'

Her angry thoughts were stopped thankfully by Alphard, who had stood up.

"I believe we should finish this delightful conversation some other time."He said, smoothing his robes and hair and offering Hermione a hand up.

She took the offered hand and let herself be pulled off the bed.

"Now," he said while uncharming the door, "Time for dinner."

oOo

Hermione wasn't happy with the fact that the only seat available for her when Alphard sat down was opposite Tom. Nonetheless, she sat down and greeted everyone with a pleasant hello.

Hermione couldn't help but wonder why Tom was narrowing his eyes at Alphard. She thought, from what Alphard had informed her, it was because of their 'history'. Now when she really paid attention, Tom and Alphard didn't communicate with each other at all, she should've picked it up earlier.

Just as she was looking a him, Tom, as if sensing Hermione's gaze sharply turned his head to meet her eyes. He smirked and she scowled.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her and his smirk slowly deteriorated into a some-what frown as his eyes scrutinized her face, as if he were searching for something.

Hermione broke their silent conversation and tried to focus on something else with her eyes. she looked at Cora and Sybil, Cora was giving her another death glare and Hermione's eyes rolled to the ceiling. _Is she really TRULY that daft?_

The first thought that had come to her mind when Tom was staring at her like that was, _Legilimency_.

If he was as dangerous as people rumoured than Legilimens wasn't something he wouldn't have mastered already. _It would help him during his torture of innocent lives. _She thought throwing him another dirty look.

At this point, Hermione was getting extremely worried. It had almost been a week and she was still practically on point blank. In her eyes, she hadn't done anything to help her mission. She knew it was going to be hard, well hard was an understatement, it was going to be _impossibly difficult_ to even be civil with the younger Voldermort but she felt as if she hadn't even_ tried_ to be. She was forgetting the importance of the plan and she was letting everyone down. Hermione Granger, for the first time in her life, was being much too reckless.

_Time travel utterly sucks. _she thought, taking an angry bite out of her toast.

oOo

Hermione was more frustated than ever. The whole day she had 4 classes with Tom Riddle. And in each of them she had really tried to talk to him like a civil person but he just refused to co-operate!

She even made the effort of trying to catch his eye or walking past his desk with a word or two, but he was acting insufferable and extremely difficult.

But she smirked as she headed to Potions, the last class of the day. They always had the most exchange of words in Potions because Slughorn always insisted or rather, _forced_ them into being partners. For once Hermione appreciated the large Professor.

In Potions, he couldn't pretend that he hadn't heard her, or seen her because she was sitting right next to him.

Hermione narrowed her eyes on the back of his wavy dark brown head and strolled over to take her seat. She didn't bother wiping the overly smug smile that was on her lips as she sat down.

She felt him looking at her, but she just looked ahead, waiting for class to start and smiling to herself.

The doors screeched open and Professor Slughorn's heavy footsteps hushed the animated talk between the students. Excluding Hermione and Tom.

"Okay, Okay settle down!" Slughorn called, smiling at the bundle of students infront of him.

"Last lesson we made the Boil Cure potion, I'm sure you recall it. This time we are to make the same potion but I want you to test what happens If the porcupine quills are added before the cauldron is taken off the flames."

"As the same as last class you will need Dry nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horn slugs and of course porcupine quills."

"If you're wondering about partners," Hermione held her breath hoping he would say 'they stay the same' "you will have the same partners that you had before, and they will remain your Potions partner for the year." Hermione breathed out in satisfaction as some groans of disapprovement came from other pairs. More time with Riddle = More time to take the plan into action.

After gathering the necessary ingredients, she travelled back to her seat and set everything on the table, around the big black cauldron.

As usual, Tom started to perform the brewing without any help whatsoever but this time Hermione's mind was in focus and she wasn't going to oblige to the handsome Head Boy this time.

She bit her lip, thinking of what to say in hope of conversation and just as she had started saying, "Tom I-" She was painfully cut off by Professor Slughorn, who stood infront of the two students with a toothy grin.

He had taken a strong liking to Hermione which she could tell and he may as well have been in love with Tom, by the way he acted around him. Hermione tried not to laugh at the disturbing image of Slughorn being one of Tom's obsessive admirers.

"Miss Stonem, Tom." Slughorn addressed them cheerfully. Hermione eyed him suspiciously but smiled back nonetheless.

Tom replied, "Is there something you wanted, Professor?" In a 'polite' tone.

Slughorn's smile widened and he folded his meaty hands behind his back. "I had a favour of sorts to ask from both of you."

Hermione and Tom both raised their eyebrows at him and their expressions were almost identical, which caused -what Hermione thought impossible- Slughorn to grin ever bigger at the two.

"Tom, You must have heard of the formal party I'm holding for Slugclub next weekend?" Slughorn inquired. Hermione for one, had no idea where this was heading.

Tom merely nodded, "Of course, Sir"

"Well, My favour is that the two of you must attend together."

Hermione's mouth gaped open wide in utter shock. She honestly hadn't seen that coming at all. Tom remained forever impassive as usual but a strange glint sought through his black irises.

"S-sir?" Hermione stammered "But I'm not even a part of the Slugclub!"

Slughorn chuckled at Hermione's tone of voice and said, "Consider this party as your official invitation, Miss Stonem! The Slugclub could use a bright young witch such as yourself."

Slughorn looked more serious than before when he asked them the next question. "I'm sure their are no objections from you two? Good then it's settled."

He clasped his hands together tightly with a clap and strolled back to his chair with a satisfied grin. Hermione was still gaping at the space Slughorn had been standing a minute ago. She looked at Tom who was finally expressing what he felt towards the situation they had been put in. He had his forhead leaning on three fingers, with his elbow propped up on the table. His eyes were closed as he shook his head from side to side lightly. He looked fed up.

Hermione was once again reminded of his ridiculous good-looks as she observed his actions. She searched through her mind for something to say to break the silence between them.

"So.." she said, stretching the 'o'. Tom huffed out a breath and locked eyes with her as she continued. "Do you think we can get out of it somehow?"

He looked down again, writing something in the black diary he always wrote in. without looking up he answered her.

"Of course not. We have told our professor that we would grant him the favour." He said as if it were the simplest thing in world. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boy. _Of course Riddle, wouldn't want to get on Slughorn's bad side would you?_

Hermione let out an awkward laugh, "You're really willing to spend a whole afternoon with me?"

Tom squinted at the air infront him, looking as if he were thinking deeply about what he had asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, she only meant to lighten the mood or spark a conversation, but she forgot she was talking to someone with no sense of humour or social skills whatsoever.

Then Tom turned to her, his eyes glinting dangerously when he saw she had realised that his face was quickly shortening the distance between them.

He stopped when his lips lingered on Hermione's ear, brushing the skin of her earlobe.

Hermione's wide eyes looked around the room of shocked and angry faces anxiously as she cringed away as far she could. She got the biggest rush of Dejavu from how they always ended up in close proximity in Potions classes.

"You tell me, Stonem." his breath blew on on her skin and she knew goosebumps formed instantly from his cold air. With that he pulled himself away from her and sat back in his seat as if nothing had happened. Hermione replayed the scene in her head. Nothing _had_ happened really she thought, _he only whispered in my ear_

But as she looked at Cora's murderous expression the truth dawned on her; she was officially the target for all of Tom's obssesors and the rest of the week would not be easy on her at all.

She groaned inwardly as she passed the snake fangs to Tom in silence. _How's THAT for progress in the mission Hermione? _A voice asked her in the back of her head. _You're practically going on a _date_ with him._

Hermione tried to ignore the way her skin tingled and stayed warm where his lips had briefly touched her.

**Reviewwww pleeaasseeeee (: **

**Means a heap.** **x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **I was going to go to bed, but I felt the urge to update, so I did.**

_The only way to make a man trustworthy is to trust him._

"But, My Lord, You could have easily persuaded Slughorn out of it!" Abraxas kept pressing the same argument again and again, and he was also pressing Tom's patience.

Tom closed his eyes and breathed out through clench teeth. "I have told you before, The Slugclub party will help the plan."

They were in the Head's Common Room. Hattie Elsburg, the Head Girl, was at the Ravenclaw common room and Tom had placed the _evigilo_ charm on the door- a spell he had created himself- so that they would be warned when she was 5 minutes away from reaching the room.

"But I still don't get wh-"

"ABRAXAS." Tom cut him off sharply, knowing that just a slight raise in his voice would shut the blonde up. "Are you clear of why I am bothering with the Mudblood?" He asked more calmy this time. Smirking at the way Abraxas cringed back in true fear.

Abraxas shook his head frantically.

Tom sighed and turned away from the Malfoy, he absently starting toying with a cookie Hattie had left on the table he was standing infront of. "Because." Tom said, eyeing the cookie with a soft smirk playing on his mouth. "When people don't follow the rules, Abraxas, when they don't _obey_, They need to be taught how. Otherwise they start to feel a power over you which they don't posses. And the best way to get one under your power, is by bringing them close" Tom deepened his smirk as he tightened his hold on the cookie and watched it crumbled into millions of pieces on the floor "and crushing them."

He turned to Abraxas again, thinking whether he should ellaborate any further to his closest 'friend'.

"The girl is not willing to obey, and I even gave her the privelige of a second chance which she foolishly turned down." Tom's mouth turned down in a grimace at the memories of all the times the insufferable witch had back-talked him and insulted him to his face. He still wasn't certain if her ignorance was through bravery or just being incredibly stupid.

All he was certain about was that she was _interesting. _Like, a few breakfasts ago, He swore she almost knew he was trying to pry into her thoughts. And how she had clearly taken a disliking to him before she even spoke a word to him, she was proud of her muggle blood, she was way too clever and knowledgeable to be home-schooled and how she suddenly would have random bursts of civilty towards him. She was a puzzle and a challenge pulled into one.

A puzzle and challenge that Tom was determined to solve and conquer.

His deep thinking was cut short by Abraxas.

"What are you planning to do next My Lord?" Tom bit back a laugh at Abraxas's question. He knew full well what he was going to do next in his plan to ruin Hermione Stonem, But he laughed because he knew it would over throw his fellow Slytherin over the edge.

Tom walked up to the portrait door and removed the spell non-verbally. The humorous smirk was apparant in his voice when he spoke with his back to Abraxas.

"I'm going to take her to Hogsmeade."

oOo

"For the LAST time, I am NOT after him!" Hermione threw her hands up in frustation and yelled over Cora's accusations.

The pretty blonde witch cornered Hermione and by her expression Hermione thought her nostrils would flare smoke at any minute.

"You better not be, Stonem. Because I'm not the only one who you'll have to watch out for if you are." Hermione was _nearly_ scared by Cora's threat but then she was confident that intelligence wise, none of the girls here had anything on her.

"Trust me." Hermione said, giving Cora a push and walking around her. She walked down the corridor hurridly, and when Cora was out of ear-shot she muttered under her breath, "I'm after him alright, but not in the way that you think."

As she reached she library, her thoughts travelled to Slughorn's party. They would have to spend the whole time together, more or less and that meant she could start 'working' on Tom.

But still, even though the party might help her plan, she was dreading it. She was speaking to Sybil about it, and apparently girls went all-out for the Slugclub gatherings.

Hermione had only really gone 'all out' for the Yule Ball in fourth year. Well, unless you count the Slugclub gatherings and Bill and Fluer's Wedding. But in those two events she had merely chucked on a dress and matching heels, without putting in any effort.

She hadn't even brought any dress-robes but Sybil had kindly offered Hermione one of hers. Sybil and Hermione had formed a sort-of friendship.

Hermione pushed the door open and didn't take her time as she hastily walked to her usual table. There was a DADA essay due and she hadn't even produced a word yet which was unlike Hermione alltogether.

Hermione looked down at the notes of parchment in her hands as she reached the table but a voice froze her in her spot.

"Miss Stonem."

Hermione raised her eyes from the notes and her gaze met a pair of cold, black eyes that by now, she could recognise straight away.

She couldn't help the lump forming in her throat and the way her breathe completely stopped when she saw Tom Riddle leaning against _her_ table at the back of the Library.

The memory of the last time they were isolated in a space in the library flooded to Hermione's mind and that's when the fear started spreading. But she didn't let it show as she acknowledged him.

"Tom." She said with struggle. She resorted that if she was going to gain any sort of friendship with him they needed to start with calling eachother by their names at the least.

He arched a perfect brow at her using his first name and then stepped to the side of her table and gestured with his arm for her to procede to it.

Hermione hesistantly took the last steps and placed the textbook and notes onto the table as she sat down. She started going through them again when she realised Tom hadn't moved.

"What do I owe the privilege of a visit from the Head Boy?" She asked, writing something down onto her papers.

She looked up when she heard the _screeecchh _of another chair being pulled back and Tom had sat down opposite her. Hermione eyed him curiously as he smirked back. She was starting to wonder if he did anything else besides raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"I was..._thinking." _Tom started, absently fiddling with the torn egde of Hermione's book, he looked up at her and then continued. "Since we _do_ have to go together next weekend, why don't we try and be some-what _civil_ towards eachother."

Hermione couldn't help her scoff. "I'm pretty sure only_ one_ of us has to fix their manners." Tom inclined his head in question. Hermione rolled her eyes at his act of innocence, was she the only one who could see right through him?

"Threatening and close-to assaulting people isn't civilty, you know?"

Hermione's eyes widened when Tom laughed lightly. It didn't have evil in it, it was a normal laugh and she hadn't thought it was possible for something like that to come out of his mouth.

But when his eyes looked her over she composed her surprise and went back to her essay, only to be brought back out by Riddle's soothing voice.

"Be that as it may, I can say the same for you about threatening. And I highly doubt glaring and back-talking falls under 'civilty.'" Before Hermione could retort he made sure to keep to talking.

"Anyway, back to my first point, as you should know this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend."

Hermione looked up from her textbook at him as if he had grown another head. She didn't like where this was going. She sought through her head for all the possiblities of him bringing up Hogsmeade but one main possibilty outshone the others.

"I think that you and I should go with one and other. As_ almost_ acquaintances." he added. Her mouth flew open wider than she thought it could.

She couldn't form words as her mind reeled, she let out a few embarrassing stammers as Tom stood up.

Out of all the things that could go through her head as Tom's retreating figure made it's way out the door, the first thing she thought was _Cora is going to murder me._

**I don't know why but I felt like that was a bit short, anyway REVIEW PLEASE and I'm going to start on chapter nine right noww (:**

**xx  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is set back in 1998. It brings Draco back into the story, and creates more drama etc.**

**(: enjoyyyy  
><strong>

_They say that if you love someone you should let them go, but they never say what to do when they don't come back._

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth again and again in the Room of Requirements. Ron sat ontop of a wooden drawer and was getting impatient with watching Draco walk to and back for the past 20 minutes.

"Malfoy, don't you think yo-"

Draco turned sharply to face the red-headed boy. "NO, WEASLEY, I DON'T THINK I'M WORRYING TOO MUCH." he yelled, letting all his frustrated feelings out into that sentence. When he noticed Ron cringe back, he calmed his tone and spoke again.

"No, I can safely say I don't think I'm worrying _enough_." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his platinum hair.

Ron sighed too, "Mate, don't you think the rest of us are worried too? I mean, we all love Hermione s-"

"SO WHY ISN'T ANYONE DOING ANYTHING TO HELP HER?" Draco fumed, spreading his arms out, before Ron could try and calm him down, he started ranting, "Do you understand there is a 60% chance she's not coming back? And MERLIN knows what could happen to her by meddling with TOM SODDING RIDDLE. Dumbledore has really lost his marbles this time, we don't even know if she's _alive_ or not." He huffed in anger and plopped down opposite Ron.

All that he had been thinking in his head for the week and a bit Hermione had been absent was, _what is Hermione doing right now? Where is she? Did she get there safely? What if she was sent to the wrong place? Is she alive? Is she dead? Will she ever come back? _

And he was completely sick of not knowing.

But as always, he was forced to squeeze all his angered emotions into his head and keep his mouth shut as they sat for what seemed like endless hours, merely waiting. It was _agony_ to say the least.

oOo

Ron and Fred transfigured up a chess board and started playing a silent game of wizard's chess as Draco sat, fiddling with his thumbs and staring at nothing in particular as the same thoughts that were running through his head yesterday _and_ the day before _and_ the day before started building up, causing him a terrible headache. For the fourth time that day.

"This is bloody ridiculous." He muttered under his breath. _I've had fucking enough._

Draco shot up so quickly from his seat that it caused Ron to literally fall out of his own chair, knocking the chess board along with him.

"Where is Dumbledore." Draco demanded, his jaw set and teeth clenched hard in determination.

Ron looked at Draco as if he had just turned into a troll. Fred answered Draco as his clumsy brother picked himself up off the floor.

Fred sighed, picking up the dismantled board of Ron's feet, "Well he can't be far can he? He's probably reminiscing about the good ol' days in his office."

Draco's mouth didn't even twitch at the joke as he stormed out of the Room without a moment's thought, or a glance back.

He was nearly their, as a new streak of bravery and strength surged through him along with the adrenaline of his thoughts.

_If Hermione isn't coming back to me. _He thought, practically sprinting down the corridor, _Then I'm going back to her._

"DUMBLEDORE." Draco roared, slamming the Headmasters' office doors open with an earth-shattering BANG.

Dumbledore, as if completely unaffected by the chaotic situation, looked up pleasantly from whatever he was doing and smiled. He was humming to a song unknown to Draco, but right now the Slytherin couldn't care less.

"Ah, Draco, what a lovely surprise."

Draco's fists clenched and unclenched dangerously as he took in Dumbledore's content air. _How can he be so bloody happy when Hermione's probably dying or just completely and painfully gone? _His eyes threw daggers at his long-time least favorite Professor.

"Cut the small talk, you psychotic old man. It's all your fault Hermione is in this mess, And you're here FUCKING HUMMING while she's in complete danger."

AT this, Dumbledore raised his pale almost non-existent eye-brows. "Now, now Mr. Malfoy, Liste-"

"No." Draco cut him short jabbing a pale finger in his direction. "YOU listen you-you utter LOONY. Look, okay I know you probably don't give a goblin's arse about what happens to her, but I'm not going to stand here and wait around while she battling with life and death,"

Dumbledore shook his head and slowly stepped closer to Draco. Draco stepped back once but deciding it was immature, didn't step back again.

"What exactly do you propose to do, Mr Malfoy?" He asked, his twinkling eyes speculating Draco's red, anger-tinged complexion.

"Take me back in time. Draco relied firmly, folding his arms over his chest. "Take me to Hermione."

oOo

When Draco woke up, he instantly felt a pang of pain shoot through his left arm. _The affects of Time Travel. _He thought with a groan, picking himself up.

(Draco isn't used to time-travel like Hermione so it affects him more.)

His muscles were stiff as he tried walking. He didn't even care that at that moment the students walking by him looked at him as if he were deranged, everything hurt.

His had shot up instantly. _Students _He thought whizzing around in the spot and realized he was in fact inside Hogwarts' walls. He looked around again, but this time more carefully, trying to determine exactly where he was and more importantly which year he had been thrown into.

He recognized that he was just a few meters away from the Transfiguration class room. He knew this area well enough.

As he walked or rather_ limped_ down the hallway, he set three goals in his head;

What year was he in?

Is this the year Hermione was taken to?

Where is Hermione right now?

The year being the easier bit of information to find, was Draco's first task. As he looked around to the students walking by him, most of which who were eyeing him curiously, all were completely new faces to Draco. This observation delighted him and scared him at the same time.

He walked up the staircases twice, keeping the desperate hope in his mind that he wouldn't be stopped and questioned by a Teacher.

When the library came into view, his slow walk/limp broke into a jog/limp and he was happy to see that the tradition of keeping the Daily Prophet outside the Library hadn't changed. Without picking it up, Draco just stood over the book-stand and let his eyes roam over the black and white.

They skimmed the page until finally, in the top right corner in tiny black ink was printed, _15th September, 1944. _Draco released the breathe he hadn't even realized he was holding.

So he was in the year he was meant to be in, but he couldn't get his mind off the thought that Hermione hadn't been so lucky with her own traveling through time.

Draco turned away from the library and resorted checking the first appropriate place that came to mind for Hermione; the Gryffindor common room. He didn't need to reassure himself that Hermione was in the red and gold house. She was a Gryffindor princess through and through, no matter what time era.

Draco was getting sick of the mutterings and staring when he walked by people, as he quickly made his way to the Gryffindor room. When noone was really paying him that much attention, he charmed on some Slytherin robed to his body, making him bland in with the huge bunch of students bustling down the corridor.

Draco finally came to the Fat Lady portrait, which to his mild-surprise, still held it's place as Gryffindor's portrait door.

He didn't care who came out, but as soon as someone's figure dispursed from behind the painting, he pulled them to the side.

She was a girl with honey coloured hair and greenish eyes, but Draco was getting too impatient to worry about her looks, she could look like Mad-eye for all he cared.

The girl roughly tugged her arm away from Draco's grip and eyes him with curiosity. "What do you want, Slytherin?"

Draco grimaced at the girl tiring his patience. "Look, Just tell me where Hermione Granger is, that's all I'm here for." His words more literal than she could ever guess.

The girl, scrunched up her face as if she had smelt something foul. Draco was about to tell her to spit-it out but she spoke just in time, before his anger snapped. "Granger? I thought her last name started with S, anyway _why_ would I keep tabs on a Slytherin?"

Draco looked at her as if she were daft. _You've got to be kidding. _He thought Incredulously. "What? H-_Hermione_ in Slytherin?" He asked for reassurance, because he was certain he couldn't have heard the girl right.

After being convinced about 5 times, he turned for the Slytherin common room. Confusion and joy coursing through his being. Confusion for Hermione being placed in the one house she loathed beyond compare and joy because Hermione had made it. He was so close to seeing her, and just the thought that he was going to see her in a short time period was about to make him scream with relief and happiness.

But there was always that little worry in the back of Draco's head as he walked that told him that there was just another girl named Hermione in this time because there was no way _his_ Hermione could be in Slytherin. For now, he pushed that voice away.

Another voice however, made Draco stop. But it wasn't the _voice_ at all - it was what the voice had said.

"Abraxas!" _Grandad?_ Draco thought in disbelief, Abraxas was the name of his dead grandfather and for some reason he really hoped that it was some other Abraxas the person walking behind him had called for.

Just to be sure, though he wasn't sure what his teenage grandpa would look like, he turned in the spot and started looking for a platinum blonde boy.

What his eyes met was a dark reddish haired boy in Slytherin robed jogging slowly towards him. Draco looked behind himself both ways, to make sure that the boy was intending to catch eyes with someone other than him. But the boy smiled, no, _smirked_ right at Draco and started to talk when they were steps away.

Draco stood still, and cautiously eyed the boy.

"Abraxas, why aren't you at Qudditch? I though you said you had prac...tice." He trailed off at the end of his sentence as he fully looked at Draco's appearance up close.

His mouth fell open a bit as he closely examined all inches of Draco's face. He pulled back, eyes widened slightly.

"What the HELL happened to you? look at your hair! and your eyes! wh-" Draco zoned out of the complete stranger's rant on 'Abraxas'' changed appearance, and waited impatiently for him to finish. _well mum always told me I got my good looks from Grandfather. _

Draco sighed. He rolled his eyes at the boy infront of him and then did a double-take when he realized something he hadn't taken proper account of early;_ He's in Slytherin. _

"HEY." Draco and him off rudely and huffed out a frustrated breathe before speaking again, "I'll explain everything later, Just tell me where Hermione is now."o

At this the boy's face conjured into a confused mess. He scoffed at the pale blonde before answering. "Since when has Stonem become _Hermione_, eh?"

He had the nerve to wink but when he saw the close-to-murderous look Draco sent his way, he replied again but this time with an acceptable answer.

"Well you of all people should remember! I think you were the first to be told weren't you? Or was it Dolohov? No I'm pr-" Draco stared at the Slytherin in disbelief. _He must to be mentally disabled, the poor thing._

"OI." Draco found himself yelling over the annoying Slytherin's rant once again, this time the impatience brewing out from the inside. "I JUST want to know where she is, alright? Give me a straight simple answer for Merlin's sake!"

The boy held up his two hands, raising his eyebrows at Draco. "Okay, Okay! I still can't get how you've forgotten about it, But Tom's taken her to Hogsmeade, Remember!"

Draco's world took a a halt, his breathe in his throat, his heart frantic and his jaw set as he asked the question he was dreading to find the answer out of. The question of which the answer could set him over the edge.

He closed his eyes and seethed through clench teeth, "Tom who?"

"Tom Riddle, who else?"

oOo****

****Sorry this chapter is so poorly written and rushed, I just wanted to get Draco into the past so that the story could really hit a turning point. The writing's going to be of a much higher standard next chapter, :p xx  
><strong>**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, usually I aim for like 2 chapters a night and it took me three days to finish one! I guess I'm getting lazier. :\ but anywayyy enjoy reading (hopefully)**

**-and also i re-read chapter 9 just now and it was worse than I thought! the spelling is appalling and I'm sorry, this one WILL be better.  
><strong>

_Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven._

When Hermione was waiting outside the common room for Tom, she was absolutely positive she was in for THE worst trip to Hogsmeade she would ever have. But she was wrong - something that had been happening at an unusually constant level lately.

She had thought that he would be uncivil, pompous and talkative. But he was quite the opposite.

Tom was actually _gentlemanly. _He opened the doors for Hermione when she needed to go into a shop, and he didn't talk rudely. Sometimes they did have a round of insults but Hermione, to her huge dismay, found herself enjoying them. And as for talkative, well he still was quiet but Hermione actually liked the silence sometimes, she found it comforting.

_I am so utterly out of my mind it's not even funny. _She thought as she followed Tom into the Three Broomsticks. he pulled out a chair for her and then sat down himself.

Hermione shrugged off her coat and placed it at the back of her seat before sitting down opposite him.

"You know what Riddle?" She asked, eyeing his handsome whole as he absently toyed with the table number card. Without looking up he answered, "Enlighten me, Stonem."

Hermione felt a smirk at her lips, but hid it for now. "You've been _unusually_ civil today." At this, Tom looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry." he said sarcastically, then continued in an impassive tone, "What? am I not civil all the while?"

Hermione laughed loudly at his innocent expression. "We've been through this haven't we? threatening and assaulting people is NOT civility."

He scowled at her smugness and resumed picking at the corner of the card, "Yes, well I guess we've reached some sort of acquaintance now haven't we?"

His tone was so bored Hermione had to reply the words in her head to understand properly. She raised an eyebrow at Tom and scoffed.

"Hardly! I'd say we've reached some sort of_ truce_." Hermione didn't miss the frown that appeared on his face before it was covered up quickly.

He nodded, face unreadable and suddenly darker as he got up from his seat. "I'll go get us butterbeer."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt and regret at what she had said, but she made it go away instantly_. Get a hold of yourself Hermione! _a voice in her head scolded,_ You've spent the whole bloody day with him and have neglected your mission throughout all of it!_

"Have not." Hermione muttered under her breath. But deep down she knew the voice was right. She was letting his act and his charm get to her and rather than using opportunities to get information out of him, she was enjoying herself._ You daft idiot girl. _She said to herself.

When Tom returned, Hermione made sure she had come back to her senses. She forced herself to see the evil creature who took her loved ones from the world, _not _the charming and incredibly handsome teenage boy he pretended to be. _Well actually, he doesn't pretend to be that good-looking -he can't help it._

If Hermione was appalled with herself before than she was just down right disgusted now. "Idiot" she cursed at herself, shaking her head slightly.

she looked up when the chair opposite he screeched back. "Is_ that_ what you think of me?"

Tom said, sitting down, his face holding no emotion except for a slight smirk at the edge of his mouth. Hermione felt her face warm up.

"N-no I was thinking of someone else..that I know." She smiled at him, but he was looking into his butterbeer, as if waiting for something to happen to it.

"Tom" Hermione noted that he _always_ responded when she used his first name. "You still haven't told me one of your secrets."

He looked at her in a odd way before replying. "I don't share secrets with people that I merely have '_some sort of truce_' with."

Hermione gaped at him. He actually sounded _hurt? No. he's all act. he's fake hes- h- he looks so_ upset_! _Hermione ran her eyes over his face again and damned his good acting skills to hell. He should've considered Hollywood instead of Dark Lordship.

Well, even if he was acting Hermione knew he wasn't going to spill anything until he got what he wanted. _or what he pretended to want._

"I'm-I'm sorry." Tom's eyebrows knitted together but he didn't look at her and for some reason not seeing his face properly when she talked to him was really starting to bother Hermione.

"I was just joking when I said we weren't acquaintances. I mean _of course_ we're acquaintances, infact I consider us.. friends now." She knew she had gone a little overboard with her apology by saying they were friends, but if she didn't start getting him to warm up to her now, when they were at _Hogsmeade_, then when?

Tom's eyebrows furrowed even further, he looked at Hermione, eyes wide slightly, his mouth was agape. This was the most un composed face she had ever seen Tom Riddle hold _ever_.

"Friends?" he barely whispered to her, as if she had said something in another language.

Hermione nodded, scrutinizing him with her large eyes squinted slightly. She was confused by his reaction. She knew he wouldn't be overjoyed but she didn't think that her saying they were friends would be that surprising to him.

Tom's expression barely changed, his eyes only went back to normal and his mouth closed a little but not that much. "Friends." he repeated again, to himself this time. He looked in deep thought.

Hermione desperately wanted to change the subject now. She mentally kicked herself for saying anything about a friendship to the taken-aback boy in front of her. She looked around the room as if something in the Three Broomsticks would give her an idea.

_For gods sake!_ she thought in her head angrily. _It's as if the boy hadn't heard the word fr-_

Her thoughts came to such a sudden halt, Hermione swore she might get a head ache because of it.

Because at that moment, her roaming eyes landed on Abraxas Malfoy as he walked in to the Three Broomsticks. This wouldn't bother her at all usually, but there was something about Abraxas that struck her. his hair wasn't thick in gel and fully sleeked back, it was ruffled and messier, his eyes were lighter, maybe even...grey? Hermione gasped.

"It-It can't be" she whispered, her heart about to burst with joy. In that moment, she forgot all about Tom, about the mission, about _everything_ except for the beautifully familiar boy mere meters away from her.

She bolted up from her seat at lightening speed, faintly aware of the mug of butterbeer that she'd knocked over and that was now spilling over the wooden floor, but not aware enough to care.

And then Hermione sprinted. she ran as fast as she could to the pale boy who had his back to her now and was talking to a wizard she didn't care to recognize. His back straightened and Hermione guessed it was because he heard her speedy steps.

He turned around just as she reached him and she did all but tackle him with the biggest hug in Wizarding History.

Hermione's eyes leaked tears she had refused to let out for days and she tangled her hands into his hair. His familiar scent was so comforting to her she never wanted to let go.

A few seconds later strong arms returned her embrace just as enthusiastically.

"Draco, I-"

She was cut off by Draco Malfoy's lips feverishly on top of her own.

**Reviewww please (: x**


	11. Chapter 11

_Restlessness and discontent are the first necessities of progress._

Tom let out a frustrated snarl as he finally reached the head's room. At this moment, to say he was mad was an understatement.

He couldn't get the image of the pair snogging their faces off out of his head, and each time it annoyed him more. When it happened, at first he was surprised, then for some reason he couldn't help but hate the scenario going on in front of him. And then he just got angry when the kiss went on as if for centuries. He was very close to getting up and tearing that blonde boy off of Stonem but they finally broke apart.

Tom actually thought Stonem would return to him, but she stayed with the Abraxas look alike as if she was accompanying _him_ to Hogsmeade.

Tom Riddle couldn't stand for being treated like that for long, so he left in a rage, that to his utmost dismay, Stonem stayed unaware of because she was absorbed in that god damned stranger.

So here he sat now, in his own dorm thinking over what he felt and most importantly _why_ he felt what he did.

_Why shouldn't I be mad? She was meant to be absorbed in me, she's meant to be falling into my trap, that's the only reason I'm so mad, it's because she's messing up the plan set in my mind._

That's what Tom kept repeating to himself in his head, but though that fact did anger him a lot, there was another huge contributing factor that he could not place. It was as if he was just unnerved and down right bothered by seeing Stonem snog a boy. _the boy. _Tom thought with disgust. When he was to find out who that platinum blonde was, he would hunt for him and hex him into another universe. How dare he steal Tom Riddle's date. _FAKE date, Riddle. fake date._

He let his mind wonder to Stonem. To what she had said to him, what left him for the first time in his life, wordless.

_'I consider us.. friends now.' _Tom frowned into the fire.

Tom remembered the way she smiled, her genuine tone her _kindness_. _Had she forgotten that I was the one who harmed her and threatened her that day in the library? Is she really that foolish to be friends with me?_

_Friends. _The reason Tom was taken so off guard by he statement was because truth be told, Tom had not one friend in the world, he knew that very well. And now, this strange girl, the one who was the first to challenge him, to confuse him, to be rude towards him and now the first one to befriend him? If Stonem was a puzzle to him before, now she was a bloody big maze.

Tom really was starting to get annoyed by this one Slytherin mudblood. She was taking up too much of his precious time and making him do weird, foreign things such as _feeling_. feeling confused, feeling surprised, feeling unintelligible. _feeling jealous._

Tom's eyes, which he hadn't recalled closing, shot open at his own incredulous thought. "I am NOT jealous, that mudblood can go snog whoever she wants, just as long as she doesn't mess with me by doing so." he whispered through clenched teeth to nobody but the air around him.

_Great. _Tom thought to himself bitterly, getting up from where he sat. _Now she's causing me to talk to myself. I swear if something isn't done about Stonem soon, I'm going to go completely mental._

And with a new dangerous glint in his eyes, Tom went to locate Abraxas, who should be done with practice by now to fill him in on what he is to do. Tom wasn't going to let a nobody like Stonem treat him like this anymore.

_No more fooling around. No more _feelings, _just power. Power over everything, everyone, and Hermione Stonem._

_oOo  
><em>

**Sorry it takes me so long to update, I've been really busy at home and with school etc etc. But holidays start in 2 days so then I'll most definitely be writing every second day if not every day. please keep reviewing, it actually motivates me so much when I'm feeling lazy (which is most of the time) (: xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A:N/ is screwing up so badly. It was pissing me off so much! It wouldn't let me make changes to chapter 11 so I had to just continue in a new chapter :| how annoyinggg but anyway enjoy the story (:**

Suddenly, anger glinted through Draco's eyes. Hermione's smile almost faded, she was too happy right now to frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked lightly, her voice thick in the tears streaming down her face. Draco looked at her for a moment, as if trying to look for something on her face. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily.

When he opened his eyes then, they were on Hermione's intently. "Why" he breathed "Are you at Hogsmeade with Tom Riddle?"

Hermione's voice caught in her throat as her thoughts drifted back to the boy she had left on the table. She dared not to look back at him though, for two reasons; 1. he would be awfully cross with her, she was sure and 2. Draco would locate him too. And for some reason she didn't want Draco to pummel the living daylights out of Tom.

"I-It's not what you think!" she assured in a rush. Draco scrutinized her further, narrowing his eyes. Hermione sighed. "I don't know why he asked me at all, but I only agreed because it'll help me in bettering him. That's all it is Draco, Time travel hasn't made me mental - not yet at least, to _want_ to go on a date with him."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "So it was a_ date_ was it?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him and then gave him a warning glare, placing her hand on her hips.

Draco put his hands up in defeat and laughed, and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and burying his head in her hair.

Hermione put her arms around his neck and inhaled his scent, trying to convince herself that it wasn't a dream.

"This is real isn't it? You're really here?" she whispered, closing her eyes in their embrace. She heard Draco's muffled chuckle and then she was pulled away from him, but his hands stayed on her waist.

Draco looked down at her with a crooked smile, his silvery eyes warm. "Yes, love. I'll always be _here_, with _you_. Not even fifty years back in time can change that." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against her forehead. And for the first time in a while, Hermione didn't feel alone. At all.

Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's as they both turned around to look for a table to sit at. Suddenly a thought coursed through Hermione's head, the thought she had tried to avoid before; _alone...table...TOM! I can't believe I forgot about him!_

Her gaze frantically searched for the spot she had previously been seated at and when her eyes landed on it, a pang of disappointment shot through her to see it was empty. Then she felt disgusted. She looked back at her Slytherin prince's face. _Here I am, with Draco, the boy I love and I'm disappointed that Riddle isn't here? maybe Time-Travel is getting to me._

But as her and Draco sat down to discuss what they were to do about Draco's staying here, she couldn't help but feel bad for the dark haired boy she had abandoned. _He's going to get me back for this one._ Hermione thought with a sigh.

oOo

Everything fell into place almost perfectly. All Hermione and Draco had to do was tell Dumbledore of Draco's situation and then the future Headmaster handled the rest. He even came up with a story for Draco's being here. This is what Dippet was told: Draco's family was close with Hermione's and during the attack from Grindleward and his men, they tried to help, causing Grindleward to kill them too, even though they were purebloods. Everyone thought Draco to be dead but he was really found by a witch and taken to St. Mungo's for healing. When he was better, he went on a search for Hermione who he saw escape the attack. He ran into her at Hogsmeade and now Draco needed a place to stay, preferably close to Hermione. Hermione had chosen Travers as a last name for Draco, since they were a pureblood family that would only enrol their descendants into Durmstang, eliminating the danger of Draco having the same heritage as someone in Hogwarts. Dumbledore blessed Hermione's general knowledge.

Dippet's expression held sympathy. In fact it was the exact same face he held after Hermione's tragic story was told. The brunette witch started to question her Headmaster's genuineness.

"Well, Mr Travers I think a sorting is to be proceeded, no?" Dippet said gruffly, heaving up from his large chair and walking towards where he kept the hat.

Hermione watched with a squirm of dejavu as Draco sat in the exact same seat she had 3 long weeks ago, waiting to be sorted. The only difference was that he didn't hold any of the nervousness Hermione had when she was in his position.

Hermione watched as Draco's confined expression morphed into wide eyes and an agape mouth. Hermione smirked as she watched him react to how much the hat knew about them, the hat's worn voice filled the room then, pulling all attention to itself.

"Ah yes, this is an easy one- it'll have to be SLYTHERIN!" Hermione shook her head with a smile, she didn't expect any less from, the now smirking triumphedly, Draco. He strolled to where Hermione was and the two faced Dippet and Dumbledore.

"I take it that Miss Stonem will show you around, Mr Travers?" Dippet asked. Hermione answered when Draco glanced at her. "Yes sir, Of course."

Dippet nodded and ushered them out of the room, and neither of them missed the knowing wink Dumbledore sent their way. Soon, the two time-travellers were heading toward the Slytherin common , on their way, Hermione filled Draco in on everything that had been happening.

Draco's face conjured into anger. "He did _what?_ Why that-that git! Wait till I get my hands on h-"

"DRACO." Hermione said irritably. She instantly regretted telling him about her and Tom's _incindent_ in the Library. "It's fine, you know he could have done much worse."

Draco seemed to consider this, but he still looked discontent as they reached Salazar's portrait. Hermione told him the password again as they entered, and when they did enter, they froze.

All eyes were on the two of them. Draco's confused stare darted to and from all the faces in the room but Hermione's stayed on one person, Tom. They were sitting in their usual place, the six of them. And Hermione had seen Tom's eyes light up dangerously as they came into his view. He smirked at her and she watched with a huge lump in the back of her throat as he narrowed his eyes at Draco almost menicingly. _This CAN'T be good. _She inwardly groaned as she tugged on Draco's sleave and pulled him to her group of 'friends'.

"Hi guys." Hermione said with a little uncertain laugh as their gazes didn't move from Draco. "This is my friend, Draco Travers. He just transfered from Durmstang." She watched all their reactions this time. She gulped as Tom's eyes narrowed further. Rosier, Avery, Alphard, Cora and Sybil all looked from Draco to Abraxas then back to Draco and so on and so forth. Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently as Draco cleared his throat, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"YES, _okay_ he looks almost exactly like Abraxas, can we move on?" She asked, annoyed. Finally the group of them found their manners and started to intorduce themselves. All of them were just talking normally till it got to Abraxas who was a bit unceratin when he spoke, still dazed from meeting his 'twin'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Cora, who was the only one who had stood up to greet Draco. In usual circumstances, Hermione would be delighted with her manners but this was _Cora_, and the way she was looking Draco was not a way Hermione approved of, it reminded her of Draco's love sick puppy-girl, Pansy Parkinson.

Draco smirked at the lot of them and said, "Pleasure." Then Hermione saw him looking at a distinct spot in the group. She followed his gaze and met a pair of impossibly black eyes. Tom hadn't spoken a word since they arrived.

"And _you_? Do you not have any manners?" Draco said cocking his head to the side and squinting at Tom. Hermione had a feeling Draco knew exactly who he was talking to. The others looked at each other wide-eyed at Dracos' rudeness towards Tom. Not one person, including Hermione knew what Tom Riddle was going to do. But out of all them, Hermione knew what he was_ capable_ of doing. She looked back at the two boys having a glaring contest and gulped nervously.

_Stupid Slytherins. _

**Reviewwww my lovelies (: xx next chapter will be up by either later tonight, or really early tomorrow - no later!**_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just saying, I appreciate all your reviews so much! thank you to all my readers - i love you guys 3**

**other than that, read away**

_ Faith makes things possible, not easy. _

Tom got up from his chair slowly, an obvious smirk graced his otherwise cold features as he approached Draco, who was holding an almost identical expression to the young Dark Lord.

Hermione threw a frantic glance at Draco which he chose to miss. She groaned to herself. _WHY is he being so insufferable? I told him how Tom can be and still he's acting like this. That boy is way too arrogant for his own good._

Hermione cleared her throat. "Draco, this is T-"

"Tom Riddle." Tom finished for her, glancing at her for a second before holding his hand out to Draco, for some reason Hermione couldn't see this as a friendly gesture at all. "And if you want to talk about _manners_, Mr. Travers, I suggest noting that stealing someone's _companion_ during a visit to Hogsmeade is _not_ on the list of a well mannered person."

Draco put a sickly sweet smile on his face as he grabbed Tom's hand shook it once and immaturely wiped his palm on his robes. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. She looked at Tom then. She didn't want to let herself believe that he actually sounded hurt from her abandoning him at Hogsmeade, but it was apparent in his tone of voice. _FAKE tone of voice, Hermione! He's an acting jerk. _

"Well she obviously had a better time with me than she was having with you, now didn't she?" Hermione tugged down on Draco's sleeve hard. He was simply being stupid now, and she was not letting him be killed -or worse- on the first day they were reunited.

Once again, Hermione cleared her throat. The two boys snapped out of their glaring contest and looked down at her. "D-Draco's tired from all his traveling and such, He should really be getting some shut-eye." She said giving Draco a look that said 'play along or I'll kill you.'

He widened his eyes a little at her death stare and then stretched his arms over his head and faked an over exaggerated yawn. "Here" Alphard said, getting up as well. "I'll show you to your dorm buddy." Hermione beamed gratefully at Alphard, she liked him more and more everyday.

Tom stood where he was as Alphard, Draco, Rosier and Avery got up and headed to the boy's dormitories, Cora and Sybil stood too, announcing they were going to bed. At the foot of the steps Draco turned around and smiled at the group of people around the fire place. "Great meeting you all." He looked directly at Tom and smirked, 'Well, almost all of you." Hermione gaped at his back as the platinum blonde disappeared up the stairs. He had just earned himself one of the biggest scoldings of Hermione's life.

"A word, Stonem?" She turned sharply at the cold, smooth voice and raised her eyebrow in question at Tom. Tom folded his hands behind his back and strolled in slow circles around Hermione.

"Do _you_ think that it was polite to just run off like that today?" He asked a bit too calmly. Hermione's fear started building up. She cursed her 'friends' for leaving her alone with an angry Tom.

Hermione tried to sound unaffected by his dark, dominant air. "No! of course not, I was going to apologize it's just with seeing Draco again I got caught up in the moment but I felt terrible afterwords, I- I'm sorry." after Hermione said all that in a mouthful, she realized all of it was almost completely true. She felt grateful for not having to lie for once but she was disgusted that she had felt anything beside loathing for Tom. _You're not really disgusted at all, you're just making yourself feel disgusted because that's how you _should_ feel. _Hermione shook her thoughts from her head quickly, 1. Because she should be focusing on the dangerous teenager walking about her and 2. Because deep down she knew what they were saying was right.

A shiver ran down her spine as she heard Tom's soft chuckle fill the air, "You should now by now Stonem, I don't take intolerance like this. No matter how you felt _after_ the act was done, the act _was_ done. You disrespected me and you will not go unpunished, you know that don't you?"

Suddenly Hermione felt a harsh grip on her chin. Tom forced her face upright and Hermione was more scared than ever and it wasn't because she feared the pain he could cause her it was because being pulled do close to him, she inhaled his scent, his _breath._ And it smelt so surprisingly delicious, not the musky cologne scent of Draco, but a natural sweet smell mixed with newly made parchment, it was _intoxicating_ and Hermione found herself leaning in as she inhaled more of it. Everything about him was just _soothing_.

Then out of blue, Tom let go of her and stepped away. Hermione instantly felt a pang of loss as she looked at him. "You're getting a warning this time. Let's hope for you're health that their won't be a next time."

Hermione blinked, confused. She was so sure she was going to get it from him badly right then. And she kept the thought that she liked being close to him as far in the back of her head as she could. "Wait, so you're just..letting me go? Just like that?" Hermione asked him, folding her arms infront of her chest.

Tom's signature smirk re-appeared but this time, it wasn't evil, it was...something else. Something Hermione couldn't name. "I don't like repeating myself, Stonem but yes, that is what I said - I'll spare you." He turned on his heel and walked toward the boy's dorms. He stopped suddenly and turned his head to the side so that Hermione could see his profile as he called to her over his shoulder.

"After all, what are friends for?"

**Review? Yes. (: xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm really trying to pick up the love triangle in the story now, enjoy! **

_Just because everything is different it doesn't mean anything has changed_

"Really Stonem, a piece of _parchment_ would give more of a response."

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed loudly when Tom slightly chuckled. She had no idea what was happening but it seemed as if her world had been turned upside down for Tom _Riddle_ would not stop talking to her. From the minute she sat down next to him in the Potions room he decided to be Mr. Chatterbox and now Hermione saw why he got so irritated when she had tried to converse with him.

It was like all of a sudden, his cold exteriored self had melted and now an abnormally _normal_ person had taken his place.

And another thing; he was smiling and laughing. All in all it was way too much for Hermione to take in and so far she had pinched her arm 5 times in the past 20 minutes to make sure she was in fact, awake. She got help with that when someone kicked the side of her ankle. For the hundreth time that lesson.

She looked to the right side of herself (Tom was on her left) at Draco. she gave him a hard glare and he jerked his head toward Tom and then nodded his head up at Hermione. He did that every time Tom tried talking to her and Hermione's mind was a just about to explode.

She hadn't responded to Tom with more than one word, if any at all but it was more that she found it funny when he got irritated than anything.

_Just 20 more minutes Hermione, you can do it. _She'd been counting down every minute though she knew time always went slower when you watched it.

Hermione felt something slip under fingers. She looked down with a raised eyebrow. There was a scrunched up note.

She cautiously opened it after letting her eyes flicker to Slughorn to make sure he was still occupied with whatever it was he was doing.

_**You better start responding Stonem**_

_**Or else**._

Hermione scrunched the note into her fist and threw it on to her desk where it stayed crumple up. She turned her head towards Tom who was smirking into his cauldron. She held back a growl.

"What's the matter Riddle? Swapped socializing with threatening again?" Tom's mouth twitched as he looked up at her.

"No. I just thought you might communicate if I wrote instead." Hermione had officially had enough. When she received another kick on her now-bruised ankle she let out a frustrated scream.

Hermione heard glass shatter and chairs clump to the ground in reaction to her voice. Slughorn heaved up from his seat with difficulty and looked down at Hermione with an almost-frown on his face. "Is everything alright Miss Stonem?" Hermione looked at her feet as a blush spread up her neck.

"Yes sir." She said through clenched teeth.

When Slughorn sat back down Hermione ignored Draco's voice and turned to Tom, angry that he was the main reason she disturbed the class.

Tom had the nerve to be smirking down at her when she looked at him. "You. Me. After Class." She managed to say without yelling at him. She knew that she should be happy seeing a change in the young Voldermort but Hermione was too clever to just settle for this. It was way too sudden, and way too unbelievable. A person like Tom riddle doesn't better in a matter of hours.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her and turned back to brewing his potion. Since he didn't object, Hermione took this as a yes. She was going to find out what he was up to. She turned to the platnum blonde boy now, who, to tell the truth, she wasn't spending as much time as she thought she would with.

He spoke in a bare whisper and made sure that Hermione didn't look away from his eyes. "I hope you're not planning on talking to that prat _alone._"

Hermione bit back a retort for calling Tom a prat because she shouldn't be feeling bad and defending him. _I should be insulting him too dammit._

"Of course I am, nothing's going to happen Draco. He's not stupid, if he hurts me badly he knows I won't keep quiet about it." Draco grabbed her hand under the table suddenly.

"Just promise me you won't put yourself in danger." He said, his eyes earnest. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. She hated to admit it but Mr. Overp-protective was starting to get on her nerves. She half smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze in reassurance. Then she quickly slapped it away harder than she was meant to, and swept her eyes around the class. Good, no one had seen their exchange.

Hermione and Draco well mostly Hermione had chosen to keep their status as 'good friends' because Hermione thought that having a boyfriend would get in the way of her mission._ And because Tom might get the wrong idea._ Hermione nearly dropped the flask in her hand. _WHAT? WHY would I care what Tom thinks? And he wouldn't think anything because HE doesn't care._ She calmed her breathing rate down and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

_Just 11 more minutes._

oOo

When class was FINALLY dismissed Hermione hugged bye to Draco and rushed out of the classroom to wait by the door. She wasn't letting Tom get out of this one. She saw his familar _and inhumanly gorgeous. STOP IT HERMIONE_ face pass under the door way and she stepped in front of him.

She realized soon that this was a terrible idea because they were close to each other again. Very close. Hermione blocked out her sense of smell for as long as she could but nothing could stop her eyes. Usually seeing emotion in Tom's eyes was near to impossible because of their fantastic black colour but now, as Hermione drowned under his gaze she saw that once-in-a-while glint that always seemed to pass through his dark orbs here and there.

Hermione's head snapped back to reality when someone loudly cleared their throat. She looked behind Tom's shoulder and cursed herself when she saw who was their.

A pink faced Draco and behind him, a grinning Slughorn. Hermione saw Draco's glare burning into the back of Tom's head, who still hadn't turned around and Hermione felt his gaze still on her but she ignored it.

"S-sorry." Hermione stammered. Draco flicked his eyes to her now and gave her a questioning, narrowed eyed look. She just shook her head quickly hoping he would get the message but of course judging by his still-fuming expression, he didn't.

She stepped to the right, giving room for Draco and the huge Professor to get by. Tom quickly did the same and Hermione let herself look at him for a second. He wasn't looking at her. _Why would I want him to be looking at me? Damn the fumes from the Potions classroom._

Draco didn't move for a moment and just eyed Hermione and Tom. When Slughorn gave him a push he slowly walked forward and giving Hermione a meaningful gaze he strolled away from them, finally.

Hermione impatiently looked at Professor Slughorn when he stood infront of the pair. Nonetheless, she plastered a smile on her face.

Slughron's grin was making Hermione uncomfortable, he was smiling as if he was sharing a kind of inside-joke with Tom and herself. Hermione was just about to question his presence when the boy next to her beat her to it.

"Is there something you wanted, Professor?" He asked, composed as always.

"Come on Tom, You don't have to keep secrets from me!" Slughorn chuckled and Hermione was confused for about a second till Slughorn glanced at her and then winked at Tom. She gaped at the ape of a Potions Master, dumbfounded.

Hermione spoke up before Tom could say anything. "I ASSURE you Professor, there is _nothing_ like that going on!" Slughorn's smile only widened as he walked away.

Hermione heard Tom's light chuckle and turned back to him sharply. "So. Think it's funny do you Riddle?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tom smirked and repeated Hermione's gesture, crossing his arms, but he didn't reply. Hermione started fuming.

"SO the talkative abnormal you is gone?" Tom stepped closer to her.

"What, Stonem? I thought you said we were_ friends_ now?" he spoke in a mock tone, obviously mimicking Hermione's words from Hogsmeade. Hermione tried to keep her voice low.

"Well if you had any intention of being my friend then you would start being nice to me!" Tom looked at her as if she just sprouted a million warts.

"Are you sane? You were just telling me off for being nice to you!"

"THAT WAS NOT NICE. I am not daft Riddle, That was all an act in there, and if you want to start a proper friendship, like I do, then you better stop pretending and actually start acting like a FUCKING FRIEND."

Tom looked slightly taken aback from her language but then narrowed in on her again. Hermione was reminded of their closeness then. They were just a mere centimeter away now and she tried not letting it affect her confidence. Tom searched her eyes for a second, as if he was looking for something in particular and then leaned in even further.

A part of Hermione wanted him to prove her wrong, wanted him to say that all of that in the classroom was not an act and that he had changed. And the other part of her wanted him to keep leaning in, so all she could smell was him, so that their lips would get closer and closer and-_ .THERE. _ THINK ABOUT HOW HE WILL HURT YOU IN THE FUTURE._ THINK ABOUT DRACO. THINK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE. _

Tom spoke then, his eyes never left hers and his voice was a whisper. Hermione was almost expecting him to say something meaningful but this is what she received; "Why should I become friends with a mudblood?"

Hermione gasped. For some reason all the times Draco had called her that word in her lifetime, all the times the death-eaters screamed it at her during the fights, nothing hurt her as much as when the dreadful insult passed through the lips of Tom. She felt stupid and ashamed of herself when tears stung her eyes, but she just couldn't contain them.

She couldn't see Tom's expression through her blurry vision but she didn't want to at that moment. At that moment, she just wanted to have absolutely nothing to do with him. At that moment she was reminded of who he was, who he was going to be, what he was going to do and so she just turned around and ran.

Hermione ran away from Tom and went to search for the person who would always be there for her. Guilt spread through her body that she distanced herself from Draco and she got irritated with him because she wanted to spend time with that vile Tom.

Hermione promised herself she wouldn't let her feeling mix with her mission ever again, In her head, she wouldn't do anything but loathe Tom Riddle.

But as she rounded another corner, wiping her hot tears, she couldn't bring herself to get the teenage Dark Lord off her mind.

When Hermione told Draco what happened, he was enraged but Hermione restrained him from harming Tom.

She had already shown her vulnerable side to him and she was never going to let it happen again. What he says shouldn't affect her and she promised herself and Draco that it won't from now on. _Easier said than done Hermione._

oOo

Tom found it hard to watch as water started to form in Stonem's eyes. He knew exactly why he had said what he did but he wasn't expecting her to react like this.

Something about seeing Stonem, the arrogant, stubborn, brave _Stonem_, cry, bothered Tom to the extent that he felt a foreign emotion swell up inside of him. When her tears finally broke through and she sobbed in front him before turning away and literally_ running_ away from him, the emotion took it's full affect and spread through Tom quickly. He felt guilty.

Tom cursed the girl who's figure was slowly getting smaller and smaller as he watched her gain more distance. When she turned the corner, out of Tom's sight, he leaned back against the wall and cursed again under his breath.

What she said was true, Tom had put that on in their, but the only reason he acted so _strange_ was because he wanted to anger Travers. Which he succeeded in, he remembered the blonde boy's red-with-anger face and smirked. His smirk wiped off straight away when his thoughts went back to Stonem. He grimaced.

As unlike Tom it was, he truly had no intention of hurting her feelings so badly. He just wanted to test her genuineness because in his mind, no one would actually attempt to be friends with Tom. And he couldn't see himself being friends with anybody, he wouldn't allow himself to be. So who does this Stonem girl think she is? making him doubt himself, his way of thinking and doing things. Tom had never felt so out of control before and he hated her for that.

But as much as he had trouble admitting it to himself, there was something about Stonem that just struck him. She had way too many secrets. Too many mysteries about her. Tom had let some slide before, but suddenly they kept passing through his mind, so many unsatisfied questions.

1. Why was she learning occlumency unless she had something to hide?

2. What did she want to hide then?

3. Why is she so... _different_?

4. Why is she not afraid of him? Tom frowned in thought.

5. Why is she telling everyone that her and Travers are friends when they are obviously more? Tom bit back a growl. Another thing he couldn't deny was how much Travers irritated him. He smirked thinking about what him and Abraxas had in store for him but he kept that thought away for now.

and finally 6. WHY did she want to be friends?

Tom went back to his frown now as his mind drowned in the thought of that one insufferable girl.

Tom thought about the snide comment he passed at her that caused her to tears. The only reason he called her Mudblood was because he needed to test if she actually cared about being his friend, he knew now that she did. Once again Tom cursed at her, then at himself.

He knew that he should really do something about her. The girl that was ruining him, but every time his mind crossed a way of eliminating her now, he couldn't hold back a grimace or a cringe. It was as if by hurting her, he hurt himself too. _Nonsense. utter complete nonsense. Of course i'm to do away with her. She is everything I am against and she needs to be disciplined. _

_But I can always deal with her later can't I? Yes, right now I'll just deal with Travers._

But as he thought this he couldn't help but think the only reason he hated Travers so much was because with Travers in the way, He'd never have Stonem to himself. _NO Riddle. Travers is just in the way of you destroying the girl. _

"But where does jealousy and guilt fit in with destruction?" Tom hissed into the silent corridor, unaware his thoughts came out loud.

**Wew, that was a very lengthy one**

**REVIEWWWW ME (: x Chapter 15 on it's way  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers (: Haha, Is it pathetic that today I had an emotional break down over realizing how close Deathly Hallows 2 was? (I'm Australian so it hasn't come out yet) It's like I really want it to come out but then I dont? because it's not like I want my childhood and life to come to an end aha but then as J.K said "whether you come back by page or by screen, Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home" I can't believe how much Harry Potter actually means to me, it's kind of crazy :|**

**Well that was just my little emotional ramble, on with the story ****  
><strong>

_Words hurt more then anything else can, because they last, sometimes forever._

Hermione looked again carefully at the two dresses sprawled across the green sheeted bed. Sybil and Herself had been choosing a dress for Hermione to wear to Slughorn's party, which was tomorrow. About five days ago Hermione was almost excited for it, but her and Tom hadn't spoken for four days now, Well Tom had attempted too a tiny bit but Hermione had remained stubborn. Yes, she was still mad at him.

And now they were being forced to accompany each other for a whole night.

Hermione sighed and glanced at the dresses Sybil had picked as the 'winners'. One was a light yellow, that was floor length and an off-shoulder dress. The half with the shoulder was styled in a beautiful rose shape and the dress had a shimmer to it. It was tied around the waist with a sparkling strip of silver. Hermione nearly scrunched up her nose at the sight of it. No matter what the girls said, Hermione was not going THAT overboard. This dress was much too nice.

She shifted her gaze to the other one hoping it was some-what blander. The second dress was a pure gleaming white. it had thin spaghetti straps that were shimmery silver but that was the only other colour. It looked like it stopped just below mid thigh. Hermione eyed it approvingly, it wasn't casual but it was better than the ghastly yellow one for sure. She smiled and pointed a finger to it.

"That one." She stated, smiling at Sybil, who nodded in approval and scooped up the dress in her hands carefully.

She handed it to Hermione, "I'm going to make sure you look magnificent tomorrow!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hand together in excitement. Hermione rolled her eye good-naturedly but then turned her head sharply to the 3rd voice that had broke into their conversation.

"Oh _yes!_" Said Cora sarcastically, walking into the room and closing (slamming) the door behind her. "Little Stonem just _has_ to look magnificent for her beloved Tom doesn't she?" Cora crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the dress in Hermione's hands.

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "How many times to I have to say it before it get's through your THICK SKULL? I . Am. Not. Interested. In. Tom.!"

Hermione exclaimed saying each word individually. This time, Cora laughed. "Oh _right_, You're just little miss innocent aren't you? You didn't _mean_ for Tom to ask you to Hogsmeade _or_ Slughorn's party."

Hermione took in an impatient breath. "He didn't ask me to Slugh-"

"SAVE IT, Stonem, I can see past your little act of goody-two-shoes." Cora said, walking toward Hermione and raising her wand.

"That's a pretty dress Stonem." She whispered. "You know what I think would go nicely with it? A nice bundle of warts across you're pretty little face."

Hermione gasped and reached for her own wand quickly but just then, their dorm door slammed open with a loud BANG. All three girls jumped and turned to look at their intruder. There stood Draco Malfoy.

He took in the scene going on infront and Hermione saw Cora smirk at him. _It's that look again Hermione. The Pansy-look. _Her jaw tightened when she saw Cora's eyes go up and down Draco's figure, her smirk grew.

Draco spoke then, catching Hermione's eye mostly as he did. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" He asked, walking into the room slowly. Before Hermione could even speak a word, Cora stepped in between her and Draco and started talking.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You see, _Draco_." she purred at him. Hermione glared at the back of her blonde head. "I was just congratulating Hermione here on being invited to Slughorn's formal gathering tomorrow. Hermione gulped. She carefully avoided telling Draco about it because she knew he would, like everyone else, jump to conclusions. Draco raised his brow and looked around Cora at Hermione with an accusing look.

Hermione desperately tried to think of something to say before Cora blabbed something else. "I- It's nothing, really."

Cora turned to Hermione then. "No Stonem, not _anyone_ get's invited to Slughorn's gatherings, especially accompanying the_ Head Boy_." Hermione watched in nervousness as Draco stiffened instantly at Cora's words. He looked at Hermione in disbelief and then looked at the Blonde witch, getting her attention.

"What did you say?" He asked her through clenched teeth.

Cora laughed, "I said Hermione and Tom are going to the party together. Isn't that just.. _precious._?" The sarcasm in Cora's tone could be cut with a knife, but Hermione was too preoccupied with Draco to be worried about that bimbo just yet.

Draco's expression was murder as he spoke. "Yes, Precious indeed." He said, his jaw set firmly as he stalked out of the room. Hermione pushed past Cora and bolted after the mistaken boy. "DRACO."

She said firmly, but he didn't stop. She had to run to reach him but she got there and grabbed his arm. He stopped and whipped around to look at her.

"Try and explain _this_ one, will you Granger?" He sneered down at her, fuming.

Hermione tried to collect herself and answer but it took her a few moments. "Slughorn is forcing us to go!" Hermione tried keeping her voice maintained.

Draco scoffed loudly. "with WHAT? the Cruciatus? Really Hermione, what did Slughorn say that could make you resort in going with that- that THING?"

Hermione's mind went blank. The truth dawned on her then, it would have been possible for her to get out of this, actually it would have been incredibly easy. Hermione felt guilt and shame spreading through her.

"He-he didn't say a-any-" "JUST WHAT I THOUGHT. MY GIRLFRIEND FANCIES VOLDEMORT, OH HAPPY FUCKING DAY." Draco roared, cutting Hermione off. Hermione was getting heated now, even though she had realized her error, she wasn't going to let him get away with being a git.

"I DON'T fancy him!" Hermione screeched. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SLUGHORN IS LIKE, I DIDN'T REALIZE THA-"

"that WHAT?" Draco said, his face tinging pink with rage. "You probably didn't realize because you were too love-struck by your precious Tom,"

Hermione was really mad now, now Draco was just being impossible and stupid. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING. do you REALLY think that I would allow myself to be attracted to TOM RIDDLE?" Draco scoffed again, laughing in a way that almost frightened Hermione.

"I'm not daft, Granger. I've SEEN the way you two look at each other, like too bloody love birds. What _is_ it with you and Slytherins anyway Hermione? Is that what you are, just some kind of Slytherin whore? When you're bored with one, you move to the other? is that it?' "

Hermione realized the tears then, they were rolling down her face thick and warm now. She shook her head and sobbed. That cut deeper then anything Draco had tormented her with throughout her Hogwarts life. Though she had a hunch Draco didn't mean it, it still hurt as if he had. She felt her body tremble with the extent of her crying and she whispered as loudly as her broken voice could manage. "I wish you never came back."

"Yeah, well I guess so do I." She heard him say. Hermione looked up to see Draco's figure getting smaller as he stormed off. She sunk to the floor and just cried. Hermione cried her heart out.

**REVIEW ((((:**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is a pretty major Tom/Hermione chapter (: enjoy! x**

_Yes, this is what good is: to forgive evil. There is no other good._

Hermione looked into the sky of stars and sighed with content. Whenever she was in a bad mood, ever since Second Year, Hermione used the Astronomy tower as a get away. something about the blanket of dark and glimmering stars comforted her. She could just sit there for hours and think. About nothing, about _everything._

This time, she thought about Draco. About their fight that had happened earlier in the day. She came to the conclusion that he hadn't meant what he said, he just said it out of anger. Hermione knew he did that alot; lose his mind in his temper. But still, it would take a while to patch things up. Hermione and Draco had had many little fights before but none had been _this_ bad. But she loved him, she knew that. And she was sure he loved her too. She knew that much.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall she was sitting against. "It'll work out Hermione, It'll be fine." She breathed.

"Bad night, Stonem?"

Hermione jumped at the cool, soft and awfully familiar voice and snapped her eyes open to see Tom Riddle leaning against the railing in front of her. Hermione was too drained to be stubborn so she decided to respond, but she wasn't going to be civil, not yet.

"I guess you could call it that." She said stiffly, looking away from him with her chin up. She heard him chuckle. she felt a shiver run through her. It wasn't from the cold. Or from fear.

Hermione felt something brush against her arm, turned her head and gasped. Tom had seated himself next to her on the floor, and their faces were now inches away. Without warning his alluring smell hit her, his smoldering eyes held her in her place, unable to look away, unable to move.

"Are you still mad?" He whispered. His tone didn't give off any emotion. Hermione blinked rapidly and turned her gaze to look straight ahead.

"Well, I never got an apology did I?" It was true. Hermione hadn't heard even a mere sorry from Tom.

Tom didn't say anything. Hermione looked at him again. He looked troubled, deep in thought. She raised her eyebrow.

"Problem?" She asked uninterestedly. His eyebrows formed a frown as he looked at her.

"Yes." He said, still whispering slightly. "I've never apologized to any one before." Hermione wasn't even surprised. She couldn't imagine Tom being one for sincere manners at all. But still, she scoffed.

"It's the easiest thing in the world. 3 syllables! that's it." Tom looked at her hard for a moment and then cleared his throat.

"I-I-I'm-m S-sorr-ry?" He said it like a question. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He looked like someone had asked him to eat Fang's dribble. That thought made her giggle more but she stopped when she saw Tom glaring at her.

When she stopped, Tom asked, "So, was that good enough, Stonem?" Hermione thought about this. After her fight with Draco, she really wasn't in the mood to be uncivil anymore.

"I suppose it is." Hermione said and she smiled at Tom. He didn't return it though, he just nodded approvingly and looked away from her. They sat in silence then, Hermione resumed thinking, this time about the handsome Slytherin seated beside her.

A thought crossed Hermione's head then and before she could think, she blurted it out.

"You know the reason I got so mad was because you loathe muggle-borns and half-bloods when _you're_ half-blood yourself." The next thing she knew, Hermione was pinned against the cold floor of the tower, Tom loomed over her. She swore she heard a growl.

Hermione whimpered a little at the pain of how hard he was gripping her wrists. His murderous stare changed then, into wide eyes as he got up from her. She followed suit and hurriedly sat up, backing away from Tom. _Git._

"What the bloody _hell_?" Hermione nearly screeched, rubbing at her wrists and throwing a frantic glance at Tom. He was sitting back against the wall, eyes closed. Hermione leaned against the wall again too, but this time far away from him. "So much for I'm sorry" She mumbled with a grimace.

"Stonem." Hermione snapped her head up and looked at him. He was looking at her now. He took in a deep a breath, "Don't" He started, Hermione could tell his teeth were grounded together. "ever mention anything about it again. Do you understand? If you do, consequences will be _horrifying."_

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Tom. "You know what Riddle? I take back what I said, you're not forgiven at all." at this, Tom looked flabbergasted.

"What? But I said s-s s-o, well you heard what I said!" He said angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes, for an evil genius Tom was really thick sometimes.

"Okay, so you apologized for threatening me, insulting me and possibly hurting me. Correct?" She didn't wait for an answer. "And after doing that you hurt me and threaten me AGAIN." Tom blinked at her, realising what she was saying. But he didn't say anything, his brow furrowed, he turned away from Hermione.

They sat in silence for about 20 minutes, till Hermione could stand it no longer. "This is unpleasantly boring. Let's do something fun!" Hermione said, bouncing a bit at the idea. Tom raised his eyebrow at her in question.

"So does this mea-" "No. You're not forgiven. But if you are the only company I am to receive we may as well do something entertaining."

Tom sighed and shook his head. Hermione thought of things they could do. _Wait a second Hermione. Look at where you're sitting. ALONE. with an almost CIVIL tom. When are you going to get this chance again? Make him talk!_

Hermione glanced at Tom with smirk as an idea popped into her head, it was fun and she would get him to talk about things. Hermione bounced up and landed in front of Tom, energetic now. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" She said happily.

Tom looked at her as if she were crazy. "What?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a game."

Tom smirked. "Do I look like the type of person who plays games Stonem?" Hermione actually thought about this. If you squinted, he kind of did. A little.

"There's a first for everything." She stated matter-of-factly. Tom sighed. Hermione took this as defeat. Usually she knew Tom would never stand to play muggle games but right now they were both pretty weary and tired, too tired to put on any arrogance. This is why it was one of the only chances she'd get.

"Okay, we ask each other truth or dare. If you pick truth, I get to ask you something and you HAVE to tell the truth. and"

"Does this game include Veritaserum?" Tom interrupted, Hermione glared at him.

"No but if you even THINK about lying, Riddle..just DON'T lie." She huffed. "And if you pick dare I tell you to do something that you HAVE to do." Hermione smiled at Tom's expression. She could only imagine that being ordered to do something was not pleasing to Tom.

Hermione got right to it. "I'll go first. Truth or Dare."

Tom took a good 5 minutes to reply, he really looked as if he was thinking about this hard. "Truth." Hermione smirked but hid it quickly. The more Truth Tome chose, the better.

"Do you regret coming up to the Tower tonight?" Hermione said before thinking. She reddened slightly as Tom thought. "No." Hermione's face lit up instantly. Tom glared back.

"My turn then? Truth or Dare, Stonem"

Hermione actually could not be bothered dealing with a dare right now, her body was sleepy. "Truth."

Tom was quiet as he thought of a question and once again, Hermione found herself marveling at his perfect looks. Tom's head shot upright and he looked at Hermione with a faint smirk. "Do you fancy Travers?" Hermione gaped at Tom.

Okay, so what if she lied to him? Then something coursed through her mind. Tom knew! He saw them in the Three Broomsticks that first day! She struggled with herself but in the end she gave in.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." She couldn't say she wasn't surprised when Tom grimaced at her answer. _What did_ that _mean?_

"Truth or Dare?" "Truth" Tom replied almost instantly._  
><em>

Hermione carefully picked through her head for the perfect question. _Should I ask why people are scared of him? mm maybe something about his personality OH! his parents.._

"Why do you hate muggles so much?" Hermione knew this was a risky question, due to his earlier threat but it had to be asked. Though Hermione knew the answer; his father. She thought this was a pathetic reason really, just because one muggle was bad doesn't mean the rest were and just because his father was a muggle doesn't mean he deserved to be killed by his own son. Then. Hermione realized who she was sitting with. The dark lord. The one who has murdered his father. He's already a murderer. She was almost...disappointed?

Tom looked taken aback a bit then narrowed his eyes at her. Hermione shrugged in response. "And it can't be because you believe their blood is filth because then you would believe yours was too." at this, Tom looked like he was to rip out Hermione throat with his bare hands. Hermione was almost scared.

"Do you really want to know Stonem?" He said, looking into the skies with an almost evil smile on his face. Hermione knew what happened to Tom when he wore that expression. That voice. She braced herself as fear spread through her body. "Do you really want to know what it feels like, to never be loved? To have your own father to be disgusted by the sight of you? Do you want to know what it was like being bullied every day of your youth merely because you were different? Do you want me to explain to you the feeling of having nobody? Of being truly alone? What do you think Stonem? I chose to be this way. Is that what you thought?" Hermione cringed as Tom's voice got louder and more strained.

"No. I didn't I didn't make myself like this. THEY did. My muggle father and those stupid muggle children. You become what others see you as Stonem. Me? I was seen as the scary freak with no friends. So that's what I started believing too. That's all I am. That's why I hate muggles. That's why I need power Stonem to show that I'm more, to show that they were wrong. I want everyone to fear me, I never want to feel inferior ever again. Is that a good enough answer Stonem, is it?"

Somewhere during his speech he had gotten up, causing Hermione to get up too, and he had closed in on her, so that they were a few centimeters away.

Hermione mind raced. She didn't know how to respond, what to think. The first thing she felt was surprise and then, utter guilt and pity. Guilt because she had made him think about this, about his pain. Pain, that Hermione had no idea about. It sounded absolutely terrible. Hermione actually understood him now, she understood why he was like he was, he had solid reasons to be like this.

She felt pity for obvious reasons. To think, This boy hadn't been loved. Hermione couldn't imagine it. Not one person truly cared, he didn't have a friend in the world. If you counted his heard of bimbo's then that's wrong. If a hotter guy came to school, they would abandon him as well. He was so alone. He was so broken. Hermione felt her heart breaking. She realized the tears in her eyes then.

Tom wasn't looking at her angrily, he was just looking at her. Hermione couldn't fathom his mood. "I-I'm Sorry, Tom I had no idea." Hermione choked out, crying now. Tom looked a bit shocked. He stepped away and his impassive face retook it's place.

"No one does, Stonem. We live in a world of first impressions and judgmental pricks. Trust me, I would know." Hermione swore she saw his impossibly black, beautiful eyes glisten with moisture. _No way. Voldemort is not crying. Hermione Granger this is not Voldemort. This is Tom. This is a broken boy who doesn't know what he's worth. This is a boy who needs to be shown what he's worth. Wait a second. What _is_ he worth? What does he mean to me? He couldn't possibly mean anything.._

She stopped her thoughts as she watched Tom turn away from her and start to walk away. That's when something screamed inside of her. She couldn't let him leave. Not like this.

"Tom." She called, knowing he would stop at that. His stiffened and halted but did not turn to look at her. Hermione gathered up all her pride, all her beliefs and all her courage as she slowly walked up to his back-turned self.

She was hardly a step away from him. Hermione lifted a shaky hand and hesitated slightly before placing it on his shoulder. She was surprised. She imagined him to be cold like ice, but he was a pleasant warm. Tom stiffened even further at her touch, going completely rigid. Hermione took in a deep breath, catching his sweet smell.

"You're not alone Tom. I promise." They stood still for a second, before Tom pretty much bolted down the stairs. Leaving Hermione with a strange tingle running up and down her body. She had her answer.

Tom Riddle meant something to Hermione. What that was, she wasn't sure yet. But she was sure of one thing; This wasn't just a mission to save the future anymore. This was a mission to save a broken boy.

**Reviewwwww (: And also, let's hold a vote to help me in the story. Should Hermione end up with Draco? Tom? or Neither? Thanks (: xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Just watched Deathly Hallows part 2. I don't want to ruin for anyone who hasn't seen it yet, but all I'm going to say is that I've never cried so much in front of people before :p but in all seriousness, It's absolutely amazing, GO WATCH IT. Except let me warn you know, some parts are very disappointing...like majorly disappointing, but it is brilliant. **

**and as for the voting, the end result was pretty obvious. I'm not going to say anything, but I think I know which direction I'm going now (:**

_If you're in a bad situation, don't worry it'll change. If you're in a good situation, don't worry it'll change._

"Where have you been?" Tom stopped in the corridor and turned. Alphard and Abraxas stood just a few large steps away, eyeing him.

Tom was NOT in the mood for these idiots, he didn't need to explain himself to anybody. "Yes, because it's your business to know isn't it? He spat and then fully turned to them. "And I'm not sure I appreciated you're tone, Black." He added, narrowing his eyes at the dark haired boy.

Tom watched and was sure Black was about to retort when Abraxas stepped in front of him slightly and nudged him back with an elbow. Ever since Travers came into the picture, Tom was always slightly in a bad mood with his most loyal follower, merely because of the resemblance.

The platinum haired boy bowed his head at Tom as he spoke. "Sorry, My Lord. We were just curious is all." Tom smirked at Black and nodded at the two boys before turning on his heel and swiftly walking in the direction of the Head's Dorm. He desperately just needed to be alone right now.

_"You're not alone Tom. I promise." _ He couldn't get that out of his head. He couldn't get _her_ out of his head. Tom let out a loud frustrated scream as he entered his dorm. _WHY does she have to be so.. _He couldn't find a word to describe it.

All he knew was Hermione Stonem was causing him trouble. More trouble than bloody _Grindleward_ could hope to give him.

_What is happening to me? I'm playing muggle-games with a mu- _Tom frowned. Something, he had no idea what it was, but something stopped his tongue. He tried once more, this time out loud. "Mud-Mu-Muggle-born sodding witch." He finished irritably. _GREAT_. a voice scolded in his head, _Can't even insult the girl anymore can you?_

"Preposterous." Tom spat out quietly.

He couldn't believe what he had let out to her. Things he hadn't told anyone ever. _Well you never had anyone to tell before did you?_

_NOTHINGS CHANGED._ He shushed the voice. _Stonem doesn't change anything._

Who was he kidding? Stonem had changed everything. She'd changed his whole bloody mind-set!

How was he meant to face her tomorrow? After saying all that. She's probably telling all her friends now how she saw a spineless, weak, pathetic Tom Riddle. _No she wouldn't do that. _Stonem is different. She's not Mulciber, She's...kind and she's not a Veela-pretty, She's got her own exquisite beauty about her. Her huge chocolate eyes, her long dark brown waves that Tom imagined to be soft, her-_  
><em>

_STOP RIGHT THERE. This is not going to be a daydreaming session over that girl._ Tom scowled.

And then the part of his and Stonem's game that he had been avoiding crossed his mind. The part which had put his mood off in the first place.

"_Yeah. Yeah I do." _Tom slammed his fist into the wall, needing to let his anger out somewhere.

She fancied Travers. Obviously Tom already knew this, but to hear her say it, hear it in her voice was just torture.

Why was it torture? He still couldn't let his mind fathom the reason. Slowly, his realization was building up but he kept pushing it down. Hoping that he could just eliminate it altogether somehow.

_Hermione Stonem does not mean A THING to Tom Riddle._

Tom sighed angrily. He couldn't even convince himself.

oOo

"Can I PLEASE look now?"

Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her dress nervously as Sybil observed her. "Well?" She asked in uncertainty. Sybil looked her up and down once more and then a huge grin broke out onto her face. She squealed. "Oh I'm brilliant!" She exclaimed, shaking her head in awe.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "that's it I'm looking." She stated walking up to full length mirror. Sybil hurriedly rushed behind her. Hermione threw her a questioning glance.

"What?" Sybil said innocently, "I want to see your reaction." Again, Hermione rolled her eyes and kept walking. With a struggle, because the incredibly high black platform stilettos that she had borrowed were a menace to walk in.

And when she saw herself she gasped. _There goes the idea for not being too done up._ She thought, taking in her appearance. Her hair, usually in messy, uncontrolled and slightly bushy waves (the bushiness had reduced with every given year) had been conjured into long straight glossy tresses, that had slight waves here and there, reaching the low part of her waist. it was neatly volumized as well.

She looked at her face. Her eyes. They had a slightly think, defined line of black going around them, framed with impossibly long and think lashes. A slight shimmery grey was apparent on her eyelids. Her lips were a Rubellite pink that went nicely with the whole ensemble. The dress, didn't even look simple to Hermione now. the silver glimmer stood out and it rested nicely on her, flaring out after the waist and ending just below mid-thigh.

Hermione had to admit to herself, that even if it seemed a bit much, she looked nice. Not breathtakingly beautiful like Cora of course, but she didn't look like her usual plane-jane self. _I look...nice. _

That's all she could push herself to say. She didn't think she looked head-over heels stunning, but _nice_, yes, she looked nice.

Just as she turned to thank Sybil a knock was heard at the girls' dorm's door. "I'll get it" Sybil said in a sing-song voice, obviously happy with herself.

Hermione looked at herself again, thinking of a way to maybe tone down her eye makeup a bit without Sybil noticing. She heard distant voices. One Sybil's and the other a male.

"Come right in Draco." She heard Sybil's voice. Hermione smirked as she heard footsteps. _Probably coming to apologize, the thickhead. _She thought, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for him to come.

The two walked in, Sybil still grinning and Draco looked a bit apprehensive. As soon as Draco spotted Hermione he started blubbering.

"Hermione, Please hear me out. Yesterday I-" Suddenly he stopped talking and walking. Hermione followed his eyes as he looked her up and down. Hermione didn't know what he was going to say, but she didn't expect this at all:

"You are not going to Slughorn's party looking like that." Hermione felt shock and anger jolt through her body like electricity.

"_Excuse_ me?" She exclaimed in a dangerous tone that should've warned Draco. He didn't get the message.

"You are not going with_ him_ like _that_. Go make yourself look unattractive." He waved his hand. When he saw Hermione's mouth agape in disbelief, he rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. you haven't even dressed up like that for _me_! No need to lead the_ poor_ Head Boy on like this."

Hermione's ears would've steamed smoke from her fury. "We started seeing each other a month before the final battle!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "I'm so sorry that I didn't get all dolled up to fight death eaters."

Draco shook his head and muttered something under his breath before yelling "You know what, whatever, wear that!" He cleared his throat.

"My intention of coming here was an _apology_-" he started. but got cut off by Hermione. "I'm in no mood to forgive you right now. Come back when you've stopped being a jealous prat." She stated simply. Draco looked shocked for a second and then grimaced as he walked out the door, mumbling to himself.

Hermione refused herself to cry. She wouldn't let Sybil's effort to waste. But she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Draco.

_Where's my loving, perfect Draco? He's never been so obnoxious or jealous before! _

_But he never had someone to be jealous of before. Maybe this is the_ real_ Draco._ Hermione shook her head. She refused to believe that Draco was like this.

After a few deep breaths she smiled at a nervous Sybil. "Okay. I'm ready now."

**I wanted this chapter to be the party, but then I wrote too much before it and I want one whole chapter to be focused on Slughorn's gathering so Chapter 18 will be the one now (:**

**pretty PLEASE Review** **xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A:N/ Happy reading xx**

_When you make a mistake, don't look back at it long. Take the reason of the thing into your mind and then look forward. Mistakes are lessons of wisdom. The past cannot be changed. The future is yet in your power._

Tom shoved his hands into his pockets and narrowed his eyes at the couples passing him. Stonem was 5 minutes late. Tom didn't like to be kept waiting, he was always early but never late.

To be honest he was almost excited about tonight. Which was huge because Tom never got excited about anything. ever. Sometimes he got a little amused but never excited.

He was ashamed to admit that his excitement was due to being alone with her. Being alone with Stonem for a whole night. None of her friends, none of her possible _boyfriends._ Tom grimaced as usual as his mind crossed Travers.

No, tonight he wasn't going to think about Travers. Tonight, he had her to himself. _Ugh did I really just say that? _But before he could get more disgusted with himself, his train of thoughts was interrupted.

Tom heard a feminine "Ahem" and turned around. And what he saw left him struck.

The girl standing in front of him was beautiful_. _She looked like Stonem, but Tom couldn't find one fault in her features. He hadn't felt so frozen before, he hadn't any words to comprehend.

oOo

Hermione smiled slightly as she waited for Tom to say something. Because right now, he just stared at her like a startled owl.

She took this moment to take in his appearance. 'Handsome' did not do this boy justice. Hermione was sure that if she wasn't as proud as she was, she would've swooned. He was wearing all black, tie and all. Usually when a boy 'cleans up' he tends to slick his hair, bu Tom had it a ruffled. Hermione liked it like that. A lot.

After a few minutes he composed himself and quietly cleared his throat, about to speak. She was almost expecting a compliment from him, but she should've known better.

"You're late, Stonem."

Hermione gaped at him for a moment before scoffing. "By five minutes!" She exclaimed. Tom merely looked at her and then offered his arm, obviously not pushing the matter further. _This is going to a long night. _She thought glaring at him.

Hermione stared at his arm for a bit, unsure of whether to take it. Unsure of why he offered it. She sighed and laced her arm into his. Again, she felt that warmth she had felt last night. And with that thought, came the events of that night and Hermione felt her cheek's redden at the memory. She tried to put her thoughts aside for now. _no need to make this anymore awkward than it's going to be._

She and Tom walked into Slughorn's office, heaving open the heavy doors. Hermione was almost impressed once they had stepped inside. His office had transformed into a complete party room. Drinks and a lot of food in one corner, In the middle there were students dancing and just talking, decorations were hung up here and there.

She sighed as people turned and watched them walk in together and she suddenly felt extremely conscience. Of her appearance and of her and Tom's interlaced arms. As Slughorn approached them she carefully detached herself from Tom and took a quick, little step away, earning a questioning look from the Head Boy.

"Ah, my two favourite students!" The Potions master exclaimed with a wide arm gesture and a big grin upon his face. Hermione plastered a weary smile on herself in response.

"Good evening Professor." Tom said politely, as always. "Hello, Professor." Hermione happened to say in the same tone.

"I wish you both the _best_ time." He said, patting Tom on the back and heading to the drinks table. Hermione let out a breath of relief for she had thought Slughorn would've small-talked the pair for ages.

Hermione and Tom stood there. Tom completely impassive and Hermione fidgeting and getting slightly red with how uncomfortable the situation was.

_Does he even remember last night? _Hermione thought to herself, stealing a glance at Tom. She'd thought the previous night would've changed their 'friendship' but obviously someone wanted to stick to their unemotional-and-angry-young-man personality. Hermione bit her lip before breaking the silence.

"Would you like to..dance?" She reddened in her complexion as soon as she'd asked him. He looked confused for a moment and then had the nerve to show his high level of amusement. Hermione was finding it hard to stick to her 'broken boy that needs saving' image of Tom at the moment.

"Do I look like the type of person who dances, Stonem?" Hermione got the biggest rush of deja vu then. She almost smirked as she gave him her answer, having no idea if he had intended to bring up their previous night's conversation.

"There's a first for everything." Hermione held back a giggle as a flash of recollection passed through Tom's features. His eyebrows still slightly raised, he turned to look at her. Humor fell from her expression as Hermione saw his surprised look turn into a gaze. A gaze in which Hermione knew something was hidden. The way his eyes glinted, the way his eyebrows turned down slightly into a frown. She almost thought he was going to have one of his bi-polar anger fits but no, as usual he proved her wrong.  
>That's another thing that Hermione wasn't used to; being wrong. Whenever she was around Tom she found herself being wrong about so many things repeatedly. Sometimes it just really got on her nerves.<p>

So no, he didn't fire up. He stepped forward and looked Hermione deep in the eye and almost whispered his next three words. "Shall we then?"

Hermione looked at him, looking for any trace of lie. But he seemed to be serious. Tom Riddle was offering her a dance. She smiled at his waiting hand and pulled her own up to meet his. Just as they were about to touch, Hermione pulled away slightly in sudden hesitance. A few seconds later she slipped her hand into his and Tom led her to the dancing area.

Hermione desperately tried to avoid the tingling sensation of when their hands folded together. She couldn't help but think _This doesn't happen with Draco._

They both paused as they faced each other. Hermione felt really nervous all of a sudden as Tom's hand raised to hold her in dance. She blushed as his still-surprisingly warm hand rested on her waist and the other, still holding Hermione's, raised in the typical dancing posture. Hermione placed her own hand hesitantly on his shoulder as she actually started taking in the music. It wasn't that slow but it certainly was not fast. Hermione, still unsure of what to do, waited for Tom to take the lead.

To say she was shocked would be a not strong enough adjective. One would imagine Tom to be stiff, and uncomfortable while dancing. Actually one wouldn't imagine Tom dancing at all. But he was truly a magnificent dancer. He moved with such grace that Hermione was sure that her own clumsiness would well be ignored by an outsider viewing the two dancing. She didn't know how long they danced for, but it seemed like a very long time. Just dancing and talking. Who knew Tom Riddle could talk about normal things? As they dance they conversed about studies, interests and things like that. It was really...pleasant. Hermione wanted to commend him on his dancing but thought better of it.

Instead of a compliment, as payback -though Hermione didn't want to seem shallow, she was expecting him to say something about how she looked- the first thing she said was "It seems, You always end up doing what I say, Tom."

His shoulders stiffened slightly as he squinted down at her. "I don't do what anyone says. No one can tell me what or what not to do. I do everything out of my own wishing. That won't change. For anyone." Hermione was shocked by his answer. She thought he was going to playfully remark back at her. But he got pissed off. She tried not to let his words get to her. _'For anyone.'_

_So was I just 'anyone' to him? _Hermione tried to hide her disappointment, from Tom on the outside and from herself on the inside. She wasn't letting him act like this. Not tonight. Not after what happened last night. _last night! Of course! _Hermione didn't want to use what he had said against him but if he was going to be insufferable then he was asking for it.

Hermione abruptly stopped dancing, causing Tom to shakily jolt to an unexpected stop as well. He raised his eyebrows at her.

Hermione tried letting go of him and stepping away, only to be pulled back by Tom's firm grip, still holding her own hand in his. Hermione slightly blushed, immediately aware of the tingles running up and down her body. But then recollected herself. She was meant to be in control now.

Instead of trying to get her hand away, which Hermione knew would be hopeless against his strength, she simply said. "I want to sit down." Tom looked at her for a second and then without a word, turned for the small arrangements of seats.

Hermione's blush grew as Tom didn't let go of her hand. She wanted to kick herself for liking the feeling. The feeling of electricity she got from his touch. She looked around, conscience again. She was met with ogling eyes and near to frightening death glares. Hermione shook her head and decided to keep her gaze on the back of Tom's head of thick hair. _I wonder what it would be like to touch it, or maybe run hands through it.._

Hermione's mouth actually fell open at her thoughts. Her mind started scolding her for such thoughts.

Hermione was brought back from he mind when she felt the warm sensation suddenly go away. Tom had let go of her hand as he took a seat. Hermione stood and looked at the seat beside Tom, contemplating before sitting down.

As she sat down as well, she was about to clear her throat, seeking Tom's attention. But when she was fully sitting and she looked at him, he was already gazing at her. Hermione breathed in before talking. "Did you really think I was just going to forget about last night?" She said.

And as suspected of him, Tom was startled at first and then anger hinted in his expression. "If you were clever then y-"

"Please don't be like this Tom." Hermione interrupted him. As he was about to say some other snide phrase, she quickly continued.

"I- I want you to talk to me." She said slowly, picking at her words carefully, watching his expression even more carefully. "I want you to let me in."

"Why?" He asked in a whisper. "So you can hold it against me? So you can spread it around the school? I have a reason for not lett-"

"Letting people in, I know." Hermione pressed, cutting him off again. "That's why you need this Tom! Everyone. Needs. Someone. I don't care what you think, you can't go through life alone like this. You need someone there." Tom let out a scoff sound and shook his head, looking away from Hermione.

Hermione gnawed on her lower lip, debating whether to say the thought crossing her mind.

"I thi-I want to be that one. I want to be there for you." Tom's head snapped up to meet Hermione with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. He looked dumbstruck.

Through practically unmoving lips he spoke the same word again. "Why?" His eyebrows dipped into a frown now. "Why are you...not.. like..them? All of them? Why do seem to you care?..about me? You can't" He said shaking his head ever so slightly. "You can't, no one does. You can't possibly..."

He trailed off, still keeping her still with his locked gaze. Hermione looked him dead in the eye and spoke evenly, strongly. "I do. No matter what you say Tom Riddle, I do care." She found her words were honest. completely from her heart. This scared Hermione more than any of the threats he could give her.

He frowned slightly at this, but his creased brow relaxed. Hermione tried stopping herself to do what she was about to do next; she reached out for his hand. Tom looked at her approaching hand with wide-owl eyes. Hermione rested her hand on top of his and smiled at him. Tom was still staring at their hands.

"Talk to me, Tom." She whispered.

"Ms. Stonem! Tom!" The suddenness of Slughorn's voice made both Hermione and Tom jump. They were so caught up in their own conversation, that the whole room had felt as if had disappeared around them. Hermione calmed her heart rate with even breaths as she stood up to greet the Professor. Tom stood soon after. Hermione cursed at Slughorn's impeccable timing. She thought she hated Slughorn in her own time, but this one was setting her on edge.

Slughorn unattractive grin didn't move place as he spoke. "I'm afraid the party has come to a close! I'm so sorry, I know you both were having a _very_ good time." He winked. Hermione felt a blush creep up her neck. God she despised the large teacher.

"Of course, Professor, we'll be leaving." Tom said, once again he had slipped into his robotic and lifeless form.

Hermione nodded. She couldn't believe how fast the night had come to an end. But as she looked at the clock, she was surprised to see two hours had passed. That meant they spent one hour and about 20 minutes dancing. Hermione was impressed as her feet hadn't given in yet.

Tom walked in front of Hermione towards the door silently. Hermione sighed. She was really getting to him, he was this close to being convinced. She quietly cursed Slughorn again.

They were walking down the corridors now. The repetitive 'click-clack' of Hermione's heel's was a constant reminder of the silence. She was sighing repeatedly, truly disappointed with how it had to end. She found she enjoyed herself, quite a lot. Hermione found Tom's presence, though sometimes unwanted, soothing and comfortable. She liked spending time with him, she could admit that. One thing that she didn't want to admit was that right now, she preferred Tom rather than Draco.

_Hermione Granger, If only Harry could see you now. Having feelings for Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

_HOLD ON. Did I just say FEELINGS? ha. um. I do NOT hold 'feelings' for him. That's absurd. I care about him as a charity would care for a starving child, THAT kind of care. _

'_feelings' .. Preposterous. _

As they turned the corner that lead them to the Slytherin common room, Tom swirled around to face Hermione. Hermione nearly jumped back at his movement but contained her surprise and merely stared at him in question.

Tom looked at her, right in her eyes. Hermione felt a squirmy tingly feeling tie inside her stomach. _what the hell is that? _she thought before focusing back on Tom.

He smirked the tiniest bit, "I had a...good time." he said extending a hand to her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Was he really going to _shake hands?_ Nonetheless, she met his hand with her own. Curling her toes when the electric feeling shot through her at their contact. "Me too." Hermione said with a smile.

Suddenly, She was jerked forward by Tom. Hermione gasped as he did so. They were only mere breaths away from each other. Hermione wasn't ready for this. For this closeness. His smell, the unique Tom smell started filling her senses as Tom leaned forward.

_PULL AWAY. AWAY AWAY AWAY AWAY AWAY. DRACO MALFOY. DRACO MALFOY. THIS IS NOT DRACO MALFOY. PULL AWAY.  
><em>

But as she took in the way that their breaths were mingling, the way she could practically taste him on her tongue, she did not pull away. In fact Her eyes blinked close, and Hermione waited. Waited for the breaths that were mixing to become lips.

She realized moments later that Tom didn't move any closer. Hermione opened her eyes and met Tom's smoldering stare. He was just looking at her, almost amused. But Hermione was too intoxicated to get angry at the moment.

"Night." Tom's breath blew into her parted lips and it nearly killed Hermione not to close the small distance between them. He pulled away then, and Hermione blushed hard as she realized what had happened or what could've happened. _What I wanted to happen_

Hermione felt a weird tickle in her palm so she lifted it up and she gasped. There was a small not in her hand. Tom had charmed the handshake! The note read

_**Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tomorrow at 8. **_

_**I'll talk. Promise.**_

Hermione felt a grin break through her features after reading it. She looked up to see Tom walking away._  
><em>

He stopped after about five steps, turning back to her again. "Stonem?" He said. The ends of his mouth twitched up into a some-what smile. Hermione didn't respond but she looked at him, still smiling, and waited for him to continue.

"You look beautiful."

**Sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do, been busy (and lazy)**

****and I appreciate and read every single review, even though I don't reply to every single one I do take in what you say, ****

****So **Reviewwwwwww please! (: x**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's a reasonably fast update for you (: read away!**

_Is it possible to succeed without any act of betrayal?_

The first thing that crossed Hermione's mind when she woke up the next morning was _What is wrong with me._

First of all, for the first time ever, Hermione woke up late. She looked around frantically at the empty beds. She checked the time and let out a sigh of relief. It was the middle of breakfast. Secondly, She almost kissed Tom Riddle. That should be enough to drive herself insane. But also, last night she felt something for him. And this time is wasn't guilt or pity but something else. And Hermione had her guesses at what she was feeling, but she wasn't letting herself admit it.

She couldn't forget who this was. What he's done.

_But he hasn't done anything! NOT yet! He's a bloody teenager an-and I know that he can be good, he has a good heart! I can see it!_

Hermione argued with her mind while she did her daily brush up. When she was done, she picked up her tie from the edge of the bed and wound it around her neck.

_He's killed Hermione. He's tortured people, no doubt._

Hermione sighed. As much as she tried to better her reason for taking a liking to Tom, she couldn't ignore the fact that he was already a murder, or that he probably uses unforgivables on a daily bases.

But Hermione had seen change in him. A lot of it. He was showing emotion, he was being civil, he was acting normal almost. Hermione liked to think it was because of her that he's started to differ from his dark-self. But she wouldn't push her luck too far though. _Knowing Tom this could well be his own little way of manipulating me._

She shook her head. It was too early in the morning to think so much.

After looking herself over in the mirror, she grabbed her **_Confronting the Faceless_** textbook for DADA (her first class) and she was about to leave for the Great Hall when the dorm door was opened with a loud thwack.

Hermione jumped at the sudden noise and turned to look at the person who caused it. Hermione smiled at Alphard Black who stood in the door way. But slowly her smile faded as she took in his nervous and scared expression.

"Alphard?.. what is it?" Hermione said slowly stepping closer to him. He blinked at her and then his mouth quivered open. "It's Draco.. H-He's in the infirmary. It's bad Hermione."

The textbook tumbled to the ground and filled the air with a loud thump.

oOo

Hermione practically broke down the doors to the Hospital wing, causing all eyes to turn to her. But she didn't even care to take in whoever else was present in the room for her eyes focused on who they were crowed around.

Slightly out of breath due to sprinting there from her dorm, She stormed up to the crowd of people and pushed passed them almost roughly. What she saw left her frozen. The only thing she could comprehend was a gasp.

Draco Malfoy lay on the white bed, looking completely lifeless. His eyes were closed. He wasn't covered with blood, but his face had a bruise right across the left side and his expression though still, somehow looked pained. Hermine waited for him to move, stir, _anything_ but he didn't.

She raised her eyes frantically to the people around her now. Finally she found the face she sought. "Madame Pomfrey, WHAT is wrong with him." She demanded straight away, faintly aware of the tears slightly blurring her vision.

The patron bit her lip, hesitantly "If I treat him right away, My dear I promise he-"

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO HIM." Hermione screeched, loosing all patience and manners. Pomfrey sighed and touched Draco's bruise, shaking her head.

"From what I've examined he's been tortured dear, quite a bit."

Hermione's breath hitched. "When you say tortured, Madame do you-"

"The Cruciatus." She whispered. Hermione's mind reeled now, she looked back at Draco. Even though she was still completely mad at him, She couldn't handle this. Her mind went back to the death-worthy pain of the torture curse, the way she felt when Bellatrix.._Don't think about that. not now._

"I cannot imagine who inside these castles walls would do such a thing!" Pomfrey gushed pouring a liquid into a empty flask hurriedly.

Hermione almost heard the click in her own head as she put it together. A train of her past thoughts came back to her suddenly._ 'he probably uses unforgivables on a daily bases'_

_No. No! T-Tom wouldn't do..H-he couldn't! _

_Oh please Hermione. Who else would dare perform that curse on ANYONE? You know it was him, Looks like your Tom really hasn't changed after all  
><em>

Hermione didn't want to believe it, she couldn't bring herself to. She couldn't be sure though. Even though every other part of her mind told her the answer, The stubborn part wouldn't listen until she heard it from Tom himself. Innocent until proven guilty. She looked back at Draco. No matter how much of a prat he was being, No one, NO ONE could get away with doing THAT to Draco while Hermione was still breathing.

Wiping her tears harshly and with one last painful look at her crumpled Draco, she left to look for her number one suspect. She needed to know whether the voice in her head was right. And if it was, Only Merlin himself could help the Head Boy.

oOo

"TOM" Hermione didn't bother keeping her voice down when she spotted the familiar head of thick brown hair walking a way away from her. He was walking with Rosier and when Hermione called his name, both boys stopped.

Rosier turned to her first as she ran up to them, but she paid him no attention. Tom slowly turned, his usual smirk present on his features when he saw she couldn't help but blush as the memories of Slughorn's gathering night fleeted through her head. Determined though, she pushed those thoughts away for now.

As she grew closer to them, Hermione watched Tom take in her tear stained face and probably disheveled appearance causing his smug face to change into.. _was that...concern? Oh! Never mind that now, Hermione!_

"Tom" She repeated, slightly breathlessly when she had finally reached them. She briefly looked at Rosier who was smirking down at her as usual and then focused back on Tom, who was still searching her ashen face. "I wanted to speak to you...alone" She looked at Rosier again who sneered at her, but when Tom gave him a stern look, he came off appalled and left grudgingly.

Hermione cleared her throat, getting rid of the constant lump forming there. "Draco's In the Hospital wing." She said bluntly. She watched his reaction extremely carefully.

She didn't miss the little flicker of a smirk that passed through his face before his expression turned to surprise. "Oh Really?" He said, some-what concern in tone. Hermione narrowed her eyes the slightest bit. "Poor Travers..What Happened to him?" Hermione knew that tone well. It was the same tone he used when he talked to Professor Slughorn. The polite tone. The obviously FORCED politeness. Hermione's Jaw set. She pretty much had her answer.

"Just tell me, Riddle." She said through her teeth. Her sudden coldness left Tom taken aback for a moment before he recollected himself and widened his eyes innocently. "Did you curse Draco. And don't you _dare_ lie to my face." Tom looked at her for a good minute or two, just searching her eyes before his mouth barely moved as he uttered the word that would rid him dead in Hermione's books forevermore.

"Yes."

Hermione gasped loudly "N-No!" She exclaimed, lifting her hand over her mouth in horror. She looked at him disappointed, disgusted, ashamed. She hadn't expected him to bluntly own up to it like that. Hermione felt her vision blur slightly along with a large throbbing in her head. No. The Tom that she was with last night,_ Tom Riddle, my_ friend_, he couldn't do something like this! He wouldn't!_

Hermione looked at him again. Not a trace of humor on his face proving that he wasn't joking around. Whatever state Draco was in right now, it was because of Tom. The boy that caused Hermione to take on Draco as a dismay, the boy that caused her to question her Draco, nearly killed him.

Hermione's wand was out before anyone could recall her reaching for it, even Tom didn't have time to defend himself.

"_Rictusempra!_" She yelled. Tom's body thrashed backwards and landed on the ground far down the corridor. hard. Hermione felt triumph swell in her stomach when he didn't stand up.

She couldn't even stand to be breathing the same air as him right now. And in that instant, with that one little word, Tom Riddle once again became Lord Voldemort in Hermione's eyes.

oOo

The first thing Tom thought when he woke up was _Hermione._

He blinked rapidly after this, adjusting to the painfully bright atmosphere before recognizing his surroundings. He was in the Hospital wing. "The hell?" He muttered, his voice still thick in sleep. As soon as the said words left his mouth, he felt hands on him.

Tom struggled under the fussing hands until he realized who his attacker was, Madame Pomfrey.

"You gave me quite a scare, lad. Though you're no way near as serious as Mr. Draco over there, bless his soul, you were out cold."

Before Tom could respond or comprehend anything, a liquid was poured down his throat. He coughed hysterically, the potion that tasted like mud and rotten eggs kept a disgusting, vomit-worthy taste in his mouth. Thankfully, he was soon downed with water, washing away any trace of the ungodly drink.

"What happened to me?" Tom asked, truly curious. The last thing he remembered was that Herm-um _Stonem_ came to talk to him about something. _Something...somethi- Ah, Travers!_

Pomfrey rushed into her office with several flasks in her grip, leaving Tom to his thoughts. He turned his head round the room, recalling Madame Pomfrey saying that Travers was here too. He couldn't wait, to see that idiot limp on his almost-death bed. There. He was lying completely still, eyes closed slightly wincing bruised face - it was priceless. Tom commended himself on a job well done.

Suddenly he felt a slightly familiar emotion shoot through his stomach, causing him to grimace at the pale blonde boy. He knew that emotion well enough. Damn, stupid guilt. His mind flashed to the way Hermione _(Why struggle with her name in my head? It's not like anyone else can hear it right? No! Shouldn't I be _willing_ to call her by her surname? Even in my own mind? Argh, Just. Shut. Up.)_ looked. It was worse than the time he called her the 'm word'. _Hey. It's not my fault I can't say it anymore. It's hers. It's all her doing._

This time something was even worse, The way she looked as if she had learned of an early death or her life, The way she denied it at first that it was Tom who had done it.

Tom frowned. He could've lied to her, he should've but something told him he shouldn't hurt her even more if he lied to her now and she found out later, and if she was going to find out later, why not just tell her now?

Of course Tom was stupid for thinking she'd even consider taking it remotely well. He grimaced further as he remembered the sheer _hate_ she held in her usually kind, large, brown, doe eyes. Hate for him, for Tom. This distressed him a lot. As in A LOT a lot.

Tom usually never cared ever what people felt towards him, he had made himself stone, stone that couldn't be affected by affection or hatred, stone that stood alone and strong. And then came this girl. This know-it-all, stubborn, secretive, strange, wonderful, beautiful girl was all it took to create a crack in his stone. And a bloody big crack at that.

Tom couldn't help but feel slightly better as he recalled Slughorn's formal party. How breath-taking Hermione looked, how they talked, just spending time with her was an escape. Tom realized that whenever he was with her he wasn't the Dark Lord that many knew him to be and feared, nor was he the unbreakable, untouchable stone. He was just the normal teenager that he never got be. She paid attention to him, she cared, she argued, she bothered to try and figure him out.

He couldn't even deny it anymore. He couldn't deny what he felt for her, what Tom Riddle felt for Hermione Stonem.

But a little too late. There was not even a tiny chance that she would look at his face again. She was bloody stubborn like that. Tom felt like killing Travers and then killing himself. _Agh if Travers wasn't in the picture none of this would've happened, she wouldn't- she wouldn't hate me._

Though Tom knew that somewhere along the way he had to stop blaming Travers. That won't get him squat. Actually, it would probably give him even more trouble. No, he had to somehow realize why what he did was wrong. Because he just did what he had always done; Hurt the people who deserve to be hurt. People who stop him from getting what he wanted, people who disobey. _And it's not like I killed him? What the hell is the big deal anyway._

Tom decided something. He would go to the Astronomy Tower tonight despite of how things are. If Hermione truly cares, if she cares like she made Tom believe she did, or maybe she may just be curious about the rest of Tom's story but either way, she would come and give Tom the slightest flicker of hope. Or she wouldn't show up. And if she didn't show up, then Tom would like to say that he would just leave her alone and let her come around to him, but something inside him stopped himself from promising that part.

Tom winced as he tried sitting up in his seat. _Shit that Stonem is good. _

**Ah I hate myself for driving a fork between Tomione lol but another twist was needed! So forgive me (:  
><strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying where this story is going, read awayy**

_You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel_

Hermione stayed in the Infirmary for most of the day, with Draco. And though she hated to admit it, her eyes often did wonder to the sleeping boy next to Draco's bed as well.

She was torn, because she knew her and Tom had something. whatever it was, it had felt special. But how could she stand him after this? And the answer came as quick as the question; she could. She could still look at his dozed figure and feel the light tingle she was accustomed to feeling when she looked at him. And she was disgusted with herself. She couldn't even bring herself to hate the one who had done this to Draco. But she would ignore him, she would not look or speak him, he needed that much punishment at the least. Even though Hermione didn't drastically loathe him, her hand still twitched whenever she looked at him, ready to give him the nose-breaking fist in the face he needed.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees. _What to do about tonight?_

_ You're NOT going Hermione. _

She bit her lip. She really needed to sort her head out right now and her thinking wasn't possible without her thinking place; the Astronomy Tower. When her eyes flickered to Tom she frowned. Why shouldn't she go? It's _her_ thinking place. And besides Madame Pomfrey said he was to stay in bed for two days, it's not like the meeting is still on or anything.

She checked the time, It was almost 7:30. With one last look at _both_ of the boys, she kissed Draco on the forehead and picked up her things, heading out of the Infirmary.

oOo

Tom shot up in bed at lightning speed. He fumbled around with the objects on the small table beside him before finding his watch. He quickly lighted the space around him with his wand and read the time. It was currently 8:13 pm

_Shit! _Tom scrambled his many layers of blankets off himself and muffled a silencing charm on his feet, so that the fussy patron wouldn't wake from the noise. Tom couldn't believe he had let that woman slip him a sleeping draught! He should've known she had spiked his pumpkin juice with something or the other. But he didn't have time to dwell on that now.

Charming proper robes on himself rather than the Hospital wing's raggish clothing_, _Tom couldn't stop his feet from running to the Astronomy Tower.

_What the HELL are you doing? She isn't even going to be there! Why waste the effort when she's probably forgotten I even gave her the note that night?_

But no matter his mind, Tom didn't stop till he reached the Tower. He stopped at the top and let his eyes adjust to darkness slightly illuminated by the spread of stars chucked across the sky. Tom squinted around the small space in the Tower, even though he had suspected it, his heart sank a tiny little bit when he didn't see anything.

He did a double-take then when his eyes caught something in the shadowy part of the tower. He stepped forward so that his angle allowed a clear view of what it was. Tom drew a sharp intake of breath when he saw Hermione sitting on the stoned floor.

oOo

"Stonem." Hermione gasped at the sudden voice and sharply turned her head to the voice. She composed herself when she saw Tom, sticking her chin in the air and not paying him any interest.

Hermione tried not to hear his chuckle as it filled the silence rather pleasantly to her dismay. She got the biggest rush of deja vu as he came and sat down by her. This was almost exactly how their previous Tower meeting had occurred.

Quite immaturely, Hermione scooted away from his warmth-radiating self. She turned her head away from him completely, so that he stayed of her view.

Tom's voice broke the growing silence soon after. "Sorry I'm late."

Hermione grimaced. She _had_ been checking the time frequently, wondering if maybe she would run into him here, but obviously she was not about to admit it the torturer. So she let out a scoff/laugh, still looking in the other direction when she replied in a stiff tone. "I wasn't- I'm_ not_ here for you. This is _my_ get away,_ mine._ I can come here whenever I feel like it."

She swore she heard another faint chuckle but dismissed the thought and huffed impatiently, hoping he would have the decency to leave.

"I take it you're still mad then?" Had he really just asked that? Insufferable little bastard. Hermione felt her blood slowly start to boil up and her hands curl into tiny fists.

Without warning she angrily stood up all of a sudden and was pleased to see her movement had made him jump. He was about to question her, she could tell, but she was already going to give him an answer, whether he liked it or not. Before he could utter a word, Hermione jumped right to what she knew would start off as a storm and turn into a raging tornado.

"Mad?" She whispered at him dangerously, snark humor in her voice. "MAD?" she repeated, this time in an outraged bellow. of COURSE I'm bloody MAD Riddle! Yo-you TORTURED DRACO. What did you think huh? I would make the stupid decision of forgiving you like last time? Because let me tell you forgiving you was THE most TERRIBLE thing I have done in my eighteen years of living. How DARE you come here AND TALK TO ME WITHOUT SAYING SORRY? YOU LITTLE PRAT. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HIM? I'M SORRY I EVER SAW ANYTHING IN YOU THAT MADE ME DOUBT WHAT I FIRST KNEW YOU TO BE, AND THAT IS A SELFISH, POWER-HUNGRY, EVIL, SLIMY, EMOTIONLESS AND HEARTLESS LITTLE PRICK. WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE ALMOST BEING CRUCIOD TO BLOODY DEATH? DID HE DISOBEY YOU RIDDLE? DID HE UPSET HIS PRECIOUS LORD? MAYBE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SEEING SOMEONE YOU LOVE BE HURT BUT ONE FEELS LIKE DYING. I FEEL LIKE FUCKING DYING KNOWING THAT I DOUBTED DRACO EVEN A LITTLE FOR YOUR SAKE. YOUR SAKE. THE ONE WHO NEARLY KILLED HIM, I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU HO-"

"He was taking you away from me." Riddle said quietly, clearly shaken from Hermione's overly raged rant and harsh words.

"-W IT FELT SEEING HI-...Wait, What?.. What did you just say?" Hermione was breathing rather hard from all the yelling and she had almost missed what Tom had just said. Thinking she hadn't heard him right, she needed to be sure that what she had heard was wrong.

Tom didn't make eye contact with her. Hermione could almost see the defeat and hurt in his eyes although the darkness of the shadows pretty much consumed his expression.

He breathed out loudly, "I said, _he_ was taking _you_ away from_ me._" He said slowly and clearly, confirming Hermione's fears. She really had hoped she heard him wrong. He could only mean very few things by that phrase. Hermione was too shocked to talk, too so to even remember that she was meant to be hating Tom right now. She felt her cheeks warm up the slightest bit as his words sunk into her skin. _Is he-did he just really say-..does Tom FANCY me?_

Hermione looked at him carefully, he just stared at her, rather emotionless but there was something in his eyes. If it was brighter, Hermione would've been able to read them. So instinctively, without realising as she squinted to fathom his emotion, Hermione stepped forward. Realizing what she was doing by her third step she stopped abruptly but continued to look at him. She couldn't believe it.

_Are you daft? _A voice in Hermione's head scolded rudely as an explanation clicked inside her head. _Obviously he would say something like that to get himself out of trouble. He TORTURED Draco, what's stopping him from lying to you? _

It took Hermione a moment to consider the voice in her head until finally she agreed with it. Tom Riddle doesn't fancy people, he uses them.

"You're lying." She stated suddenly, looking up at him in one little movement.

Tom looked surprised and for once, he did not compose himself, his expression stayed confused. Hermione sighed. He was going to play dumb and make this even harder.

"I don't believe you." She said in the same flat tone, crossing her arms over her chest. Hermione kept her face completely impassive. Or she liked to think the did.

This time it was Tom who stepped forward, slow steps, as his face conjured from shock into anger. Hermione was ready for his nostrils to start flaring by the look on his face. But somehow she found she didn't want to step back, she didn't want to show any vulnerability.

He kept walking till they were a mere step apart. Hermione tried her hardest to block out her sense of smell for as long as she could but it didn't last long as his scent hit her and as usual his ivory eyes bore into hers, enhancing the way his closeness affected her. What was wrong with her? Whenever they were close she felt like this; light-headed and tingly.

"If there is one thing I can promise you, Hermione, it's that I am most definitely not lying to you right now." Hermione's air caught in her throat when his angry breaths blew into her open mouth, and washed over her face. But also because of his words. One word; her name.

She stood and gaped at him as she recalled how well it rolled of his tongue, how nice it sounded through his soothing voice. "You called me Hermione." She whispered in disbelief.

Tom's expression softened a bit and his scowl turned into a smirk slowly. "Well, It's your name isn't it?" Hermione knew that Tom knew exactly what she meant, the significance of what he had said was evident. That was the first time he had called her Hermione, and though it was something silly to marvel over, tingles had actually rushed through her when he had breathed her name out so easily, as if it was his second nature to call her that.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as he smirked good-naturedly down at her. Then the reason for their proximity came back to her and she frowned up at Tom once more. "Prove it." She said in a whisper.

"How?" Tom replied almost straight after she asked, his voice was also now a whisper. Hermione breathed in deeply - a big mistake because she practically swooned over how much of the Tom-smell was swarming in her head now, spreading through her senses, making her a bit dizzy.

But Hermione couldn't reply just as yet for she didn't know. How could Tom had proved to her at that moment he was telling the truth? She shook her head slightly before answering him. "You can't." She said in a sigh, about to distance herself.

Yet she was stopped by Tom's voice. "Yes I can." He said strongly. Hermione raised her eyebrow at his latest claim. She had no idea what he was proposing until he suddenly took the final step of distance between them. Hermione gasped.

They were at a dangerous amount of closeness now. Hermione could literally feel the tip of his nose against her own. She blushed deep as she looked at him with wide eyes, but somehow unable to stop him. Her mind screamed at her hands to lift and push on his chest but every other part of her was taking him in, appreciating the way his warmth was touching her skin without him having to actually touch it.

Then as she was looking at his face, still with wide eyes and her mouth opened a little, she saw his eyes flicker to her lips, and then back at her eyes.

_Holy Merlin's flipping pants, Tom Riddle is going to kiss me._

She couldn't think quite right anymore. Suddenly she repeated his action and looked down at his perfect lips. Her heart spluttered frantically when she locked eyes with him once again, answering his silent question of whether it was okay.

His smirk didn't fade as agonizingly slowly, Tom leaned in. Hermione didn't dare move, though she probably knew she wouldn't be able to if she tried. She stood frozen as he came closer and almost suddenly she felt her lips brush against hers, softly.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as Tom pressed small soft kisses onto her parted lips till finally Hermione found her mind and responded. Hermione kissed him back, just as softly. he tasted almost exactly as he smelled; brilliant. Tom's hand was tangling in Hermione's hair now and the other pressed tightly into the small of her back, as he deepened the kiss, his soft lips more eager. Hermione fisted into his hair as well, allowing his eagerness and returning it with her own.

She gasped when she felt Tom's tongue slide across her bottom lip, and before she knew it, his tongue was inside her mouth, exploring each part of it. Hermione tried to stop herself from moaning into the kiss, but failed. She couldn't think. She didn't know her name, she didn't even remember anything at all. All she knew at that moment was how good Tom's lips felt against hers, how her head was just filled with the sweetness of his breath and nothing else. She hadn't felt so safe before, in his hold. She hadn't felt like this before. Not with Draco, with anybody. When Hermione was sure she was about to go blue with lack of oxygen she pulled back with a gasp of breath.

Tom's breathing was just as heavy and ragged as Hermione's. His hands wound around her waist, still holding her close. Hermione looked up suddenly when she had regained her breath and also a little part of her functioning brain. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked up at Tom.

_Shit. Shit. Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit. What the fuck have I done. Shit._

Hermione took out her grasp of his dark wavy hair quickly as his face, once a half-smile, contorted into confusion and Hermione swore she viewed some hurt. But right now she really didn't care. She was the most horrible person in the world. How could she do this. Hermione hated herself so much at that moment.

Tom tried to catch her eye but she refused to look at him. She knew what happened to her when she looked in those eyes. _Not again._

She thought, _Never again. _

She placed her hands on Tom's then and unwound his arms from holding her. For some reason, Tom didn't object and simply allowed her to maneuver his stance. Hermione straightened his arms by his sides and took a huge step back from him. Her eyes stung with tears of guilt, of shame. She could only do whatever she did when she was feeling hurt, Hermione turned to run away.

"Hermione?" She tried to regulate her breathing when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She could feel his body behind her, she could sense him affecting her again. That's when she started sobbing. "No." She choked out softly, brushing off his hand and stepping forward. "No." Hermione repeated, in a whisper just before she took off and bolted down the stairs.

**Wew! They kissed! lol but didn't end well did it?**

**REVIEWWWW for a fast update (: x**


	21. Chapter 21

****I LOVE MY REVIEWERS TO DEATH. ****

**It was hard to decide what's going to happen in this onee xx  
><strong>

_When the door of happiness closes, another opens. But often times we look so long at the closed door that we don't see the one which has been opened for us_

"You can't deny that something is up." Abraxas sighed as he turned to look at Rosier. They had been having this discussion for half an hour.

"Of course I know that Rosier" Abraxas replied irritably, "But he is our leader, I mean can you even think of someone else at his level?" he pressed.

"I do!" The blonde couldn't help but laugh at Rosier's enthusiastic tone.

"You don't have squat on Tom," he assured, "You know that."

Rosier's face slowly conjured into light anger, "Well if i was in his place, I would never associate with a _mudblood_ Abraxas, would you?"

"He said it was part of his plan didn't he? _Merlin,_ just drop it Ethan!" Abraxas shook his head and turned to face the fireplace. His dark red-haired friend never ceased to get on his nerves. Abraxas truly was loyal to Tom. But he could admit that he was only that loyal because it was safer to worship Tom than to rebel him and be killed later; Abraxas always took the easy way out.

Abraxas turned his head back when he didn't hear Rosier reply, to see him walking towards the door mumbling and probably cursing under his breath.

But he stopped at the door, hand on the doorknob and slightly turned to face Abraxas, but didn't look at him as he said,

"Well, I'm not standing around waiting to find out if it is." In the next moment, he was gone out the door.

One thing Abraxas was certain of was that Rosier never went back on his word. _May Merlin help Hermione Stonem_, he sighed into the silence.

oOo

After getting a good distance away from the Tower, Hermione found herself back in the Hospital wing, beside Draco's bed. She was hoping that somehow maybe spending the night there with Draco would make herself feel better. It didn't.

The worse of it all was that as she sat here, feeling sorry for herself, she kept replaying the kiss in her mind, reliving the feeling of it. It had been the best kiss of her life. It was - excuse the pun- magical, utterly and completely. She could still feel Tom's lips against her own, she could taste him on her tongue, smell his scent in her system. Hermione started sobbing then.

She tried her hardest to blame Tom for the kiss but that she also could not do. Hermione knew that she kissed him back, the way her head was still a bit dizzy, her lips tingly, _proved_ that she had liked it_. Loved it.. _Hermione just did not understand, at all. She loved Draco didn't she? Then why does Tom have an affect on her like Draco hadn't even come close to having? _Why_ right now, did she want to be held in _his_ warm arms as she cried, and not Draco's?

_Stupid teenage hormones. _

Hermione nearly scoffed through her tears. What happened in the Astronomy tower, what's between her and Tom had never been just hormones. She paused for a second. _What _is _between me and Tom?_

She didn't even know. She was pretty sure that Tom didn't know as well, _Draco definitely doesn't know. _Hermione cried harder.

HOW was she supposed to explain this to him? If there was one thing Hermione was bad at it was lying to Draco. He knew her too well. He would most definitely explode with incredible rage, Hermione knew this because just a misunderstanding had made him so angry in the past, so this would cause a bloody earthquake. But that was something Hermione had not worked out yet either; Draco's changing.

Before they had traveled to 1944 Hermione had no complaints, no fights when it came to Draco Malfoy. His love was unconditional, it was perfect. But suddenly now, he's turned into the obsessively over-protective, jealous boyfriend. _Just_ because he thought there was something between Hermione and Tom. Obviously Hermione couldn't deny that_ now_ there _was_ something- She grimaced through her silent sobs- but when Draco had made his assumptions and created a fuss, there was nothing at all.

Hermione suddenly looked up as she stopped her thoughts. _What in Merlin's name is the matter with you Hermione. Here I am, I've just cheated on my boyfriend, who is in a near-to-death state, and instead of hating on the boy who caused it all, you're finding all the faults in Draco? You are the worst person to have ever walked the Earth, Hermione Jean Granger...Stonem._

Somewhere between hating herself, marveling the kiss and trying to get Tom off her mind - Hermione found sleep.

oOo

To say that Hermione was dreading being alive as she walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast was a laughable statement. He'd be there. Tom would be there. Hermione anticipated the following reactions: endless butterflies, blushing, tingles, irregular breathing and incoherent sentences. But what she prayed for was no communication and no eye-contact, because the last thing she needed right now was being around Tom.

She heaved at the doors of the Hall and slowly walked inside. Hermione stopped after the doorway as her eyes landed on and scrutinized the Slytherin table. She thanked Merlin; her seat wasn't opposite Tom. It wasn't far from it, but anything was better than being directly in front of him at that moment. She wasn't surprised it was Alphard that had saved the seat for her.

Hermione reached the snake house table and replied to Alphard's greeting smile with her own before seating herself next to him. She greeted everyone good morning politely, carefully excluding Cora and Tom. As Dippet stood to give a few announcements Hermione felt the heated black eyes on her. She knew he was trying to catch her eye, but she did not oblige. She breathed in and out in forced even breaths and blankly stared at the Headmaster, not taking in a word of what he was going on about.

As he sat back down, the Hall broke into animated chatter and laughs again. Hermione tried keeping a steady talk with Sybil and Alphard but her mind kept faltering whenever she heard his voice. Though she tried desperately to block it out, Tom was a mere two seats away on the other side, and Hermione's ears betrayed her ignorance and enjoyed his smooth voice as she suffered trying to stop them.

Just for a millisecond, She let her eyes flicker to where he was. She held back a ragged gasp and withdrew her eyes almost instantly when she met his onyx stare. _Bloody Hell. _Hermione cursed to herself, as she felt her cheeks warm under his gaze.

When Hermione finally had stuffed all the food she needed down her throat, it didn't take her a second's thought to rush away from the table, out of the Hall.

She ignored Alphard's questioning calls as she hurried out the bulky double doors. Her destination: the library. But as Hermione power walked her way down the corridor she faintly became aware of footsteps behind her. As she turned the corner, the person behind her didn't fail to do the same. Hermione huffed an angry breath impatiently before turning around to face her presumed stalker.

_Crap. Crap Crap Crap. Shit._

Hermione stared into the perfectly carved face of the one person she needed to be away from, the one she was meant to be loathing; she looked at Tom Riddle and froze in place.

He wasn't smirking, he wasn't impassive, he was just looking at her. Hermione tried to pick at his emotion but all that kept going through her head right then was the kiss. She couldn't even attempt to hide the blush on her face as he started to walk forward.

Hermione's breath completely stopped as he, step by step, came closer to her. She wasn't going to let him do this to her.

"Hermione." He started, never looking away. And that's all it took. Hermione's stomach fluttered and electrified tingles shot up and down her frozen frame and her blush grew. But despite all the obvious ways he faltered her, Hermione hadn't let go of her piece of mind.

"No." she said firmly, struggling but managing to force her body to step back. A flash on confusion passed through Tom's features. "T-Tom, yesterday it-it shouldn't have happened." Hermione said, really trying to stop herself from crying. Tom looked like he was about to interrupt but Hermione cut him off quickly.

"I know that you don't think it was a big deal, but please understand that I probably will_ never_ be able to forgive you for what you did to Draco." Somewhere between that sentence Hermione's voice found it's strength, and if Tom was going to be stubborn than Hermione was ready to give it to him.

But as usual Hermione was left corrected as the Head Boy sighed and reached into his robe pocket. "I know. I'm not here to ask for forgiveness." Hermione picked at the hurt in his voice easily. "I just wanted to give you this." She watched in confusion as Tom's hand reappeared from his pocket, a piece of folded parchment in grasp.

Just as Hermione was about to question it, he stepped forward again. "I don't think this will change your view on me, but I need you to read this." He said softly, offering the paper towards her.

Hermione, clearly puzzled, carefully took it from him and tucked it into her own pocket. Tom took an unnecessary step back and sighed again. Hermione tried to look him in the eyes, but he kept his stare on his feet.

"Well, I guess I _won't_ be seeing you later." He said with a sad chuckle. Hermione felt her heart tear a bit at his ashen expression. _Is he seriously THAT hurt by it all?_

He turned then without a word, leaving a pitiful Hermione in the corridor. "Tom! I-" She said desperately, raising her hand as if beckoning him back. But her voice stopped when she realized she didn't know what to say. And also because she shouldn't be feeling like she had to somehow make him feel better, she should be happy that he was upset, she should be reveling in his sadness. Hermione almost laughed, she felt the farthest from happy right now, that she could get.

Sighing, Hermione gnawed on her bottom lip as she reached gingerly into her robe pocket. Pulling out the slightly warm letter, Hermione felt her stomach churn as she folded it open.

_**Hermione, Stonem, Hermione,**_ A faint smile reached Hermione's lips as she read his struggle with what to address her by.

**_ First let me tell you that I never do this, as in write letters out of professional circumstances. But for you, I changed that. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've changed a lot since you transferred here. Because you transferred here._**

_**But anyway, do you recall the first time we had a proper conversation? At that Breakfast? You asked me for a secret and I immediately refused. I didn't trust you, I didn't trust anyone with information like that. I've never had anyone that I felt I could tell my thoughts to. Till now. It's probably going to be the biggest error in thinking I've made, you may as well laugh at me in response, but for the first time someone told me they cared. You told me you wanted to be there for me, for me to talk. I hadn't any idea why you thought this way, you being so pure and almost annoyingly Gryffindor-like and me being the cold and completely pratty person I am. **_

_**But if you were telling the truth that day, Then this is you're talk. I'm going to open up to you Hermione, and if what recently happened has in fact grown such an inconceivable hate in you, then you may stop reading right at this moment, and I will leave you alone and you will be rid of your dismay. **_

Hermione breathed out the unconscious breath she was holding and clutched the letter tightly in both hands. Closing her eyes and taking one more deep breath, Hermione continued reading. **  
><strong>

**agh I realllyyyyy just want to write this and do nothing else but homework is the obstacle of my wishes :|**

**Review? Yes pleaaaaaaseeeeee xx (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I feel good when I update fast (:**

MoMoHappy1 - in all seriousness, reviews make my day, keep 'em coming!

** More twists in this chapter haha, I'm starting off with the rest of the letterrrr  
>enjoy <em>x<em>**

_The recognition of pain and fear in others give rise in us to pity, and in our pity is our humanity, our redemption._

_**Well, here goes.  
>I remember you telling me about you're family, so I'll begin with that.<br>I am a half-blood. No matter how much I resent the fact, it is fact and I can't deny it. But do you want to hear something shocking?  
>I'm not even being arrogant when I say that one of the most powerful wizards to enroll at Hogwarts was born to a witch with hardly any magical talent and a muggle. But anyway, my mother died after giving birth to me therefore I felt no remorse. <strong>_

_**Yet as any orphaned child is expected to be, I was lonely and angry and constantly sad. I did try to make friends with the other children. I showed them some of the special 'tricks' that I could do and they cried. They ran from me, they beat me up and left me out for so long that I excepted that as I was seen - an outcast. But the caretakers didn't say anything. They hated me too. They just couldn't say it. The muggle children used to hit me so hard that I actually lost consciousness, I would bleed at least once a day due to the hitting. Sometimes they beat me so hard, they broke bones. And then they threatened me every time and made me lie to the caretaker, saying I fell or I hit my head. But it's okay, I got used to it.**_

_**I remember once I finally did something that made me feel good about myself when I was five. I had one toy at the orphanage that those muggles actually let me have, a worn, torn up stuffed bear. That was my first friend, pathetic right? You're probably finding this humorous. I managed to spell life into it somehow, so that I could talk to it when the muggle children hit me, or threw my food on the ground, I could show it everything I could do and it didn't make a disgusted face or shout 'freak' at me, I pretended that the bear cared about me and made him ask about my injuries, because no one else cared. Not one soul.**_

Then one day, when I was with the bear in my room, this one older male muggle child came in, shoved me in the closet and when I heard him leave the room and I managed to get out, the bear was hacked into pieces of stuffing on the ground. That day I learned that the world is cruel, so you must be cruel to survive in it. You can never be weak. I also learned that friends are a waste of time and emotion. If I couldn't even keep a teddy bear as my friend then why bother making a real life one?

Hermione watched a bit of the ink smudge as one of her tears pooled over and landed on the parchment. She blinked back her blurry vision and read on. Slowly by slowly, her heart tore._**  
><strong>_

_**So I started to use the tricks for other things; hurting the ones who hurt me. That was the only way I survived that orphanage; I made them afraid of me, I had the power. And It felt so good to finally get back at them. To finally show the muggles what I was made of. They had to pay for making me afraid of waking up and dreading to be alive every single day.**_

_**When I found out I was a wizard I was thrilled. I felt so superior to them. All the times they stole my clothes, and threw things at my turned back, all the times they made me feel like I wasn't worth living had nothing on this. I knew about witches and wizards and magic, and a whole other world while they were left below me. I felt more power and I adored it. I felt like finally, I had a reason to go on. **_

_**Truth be told, I loved Hogwarts. I still do. It was the first place I ever felt home. For the first time people were like me, people didn't judge me. But I never learned how to make friends, so I didn't. I spent the years of my Hogwarts life alone, but I was content because people respected me, they feared me, they still do fear me. That's enough isn't it? Power? I felt that it was.  
><em><strong>But as soon as I found out that people with the same blood and heritage as those monsters of childhood, attended the only place I was rid of them, the only home I'd ever known, I knew something had to be done. So I started a group of followers, I call them the Death Eaters. You can guess what our motive was, IS, I'm sure.<strong>_**_

_**I found out about my father in second year. Not only was he a muggle, he was a muggle who had known about me. He knew about me and he let me rot in that prison for my up bringing. He didn't even give me a seconds thought, not one visit. My own father. I remember once my Orphanage's care taker thought it would be a good idea to call him up and remind him about me. I charmed the conversation so I could hear it. As soon as she said the Orphanage's name, the man cursed at her and hung up, telling her never to call again.**_  
><em><strong>But I was determined. I wanted to find this man. I foolishly hoped there was some misunderstanding.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Last year I was done justice. I finally found out his location. You can't imagine the look on a father's face when his good-as-dead son showed up at the door. First shock, then he told me to get out. He reeked of fresh alcohol. He was filthy drunk. I told him I was his son. He smack me across the face. And then he told me, "You are no son of mine, I know what you are; one of those freaks! Just like your mother. What did you think? You would show up and I would accept you? No. I was rid of you and that bitch when I left her. You were a bastard child when I left and you're a bastard child now. You will never be my son. now GET OUT" I couldn't believe it. I shouldn't have expected anything from him I know, but you can't imagine being told this after seeing your father for the first time. I didn't show it, but I was hurt. He hurt me with his words. He swung at me with his fists when I tried reasoning with him. And I was reminded of the only way I dealt with muggle fists during my nightmare of a childhood. Childhood that this man in-front me left me with. He abandoned me and my mother, he was the reason for everything. Something came over me at that moment and I just struck him after dodging another fist-to-face.<strong>_

_**Hermione, I killed my own father that night. No matter how horrible he had been, I felt remorse. Can you imagine? A son killing his father. I never wanted to kill him. I went there with intentions of resolve. Somehow I would find the happiness I had never experienced before. I had never been happy, not once. Powerful yes, never happy. I thought maybe a dad would bring me that. Sometimes I torture myself with it, the fact that I put him to death, It hurts. I also tell myself maybe If I went there when he was sober, it would've ended differently and he would've accepted me. But I gave up on 'what ifs' after that.**_  
><em><strong>You're probably disgusted. You've been in the presence of a murderer. You probably don't want anything to do with me now, think Hermione, do you care now? do you want to talk to me now? The boy who murdered his father.<strong>_

_**But that's not all that happened last year. I'm sure, that you've heard even a little talk around the school about the Ch-**_

Hermione came back into reality with a jump when she suddenly heard a loud thump coming from behind her. Gripping the letter protectively she turned, but before she even circled a quarter of the way-_  
><em>

_"IMPEDIMENTA!" _

The curse hit her like lightning. The last thing Hermione felt was the heavily tear-stained letter fall from her stunned fingers before everything else faded to black.

oOo

Hermione didn't recognize where she was when her heavy eyes managed to blink open. The first thing that crossed her mind was 'ouch'. The after affects of the hex slowly started spreading through her muscles as she tried to move. She soon realized she couldn't.

"Binding curse." She muttered "Damn." She looked up again after examining her bound hands and feet. The room was too dark to determine what it looked like. The only source of light was a small candle that was lit a few steps away from Hermione.

Her mind took a few more minutes to register what was happening till finally it sunk in. She screamed.

And it was muffled as soon as it was released. Hermione tried to free her face from the unfamiliar hand that covered it, but she failed to.

That was when she heard a voice, hissing at her from close proximity. "If you scream again, I swear I will kill you, mudblood." In usual circumstances Hermione would've analyzed that he (it was a male voice) wouldn't risk a sentence to Azkaban, and if his intentions were to kill her, she would've already been dead, but right now Hermione didn't take a second thought before she believed his threat. She ceased struggling and biting against his hand almost abruptly, and he removed it shortly after.

Hermione knew that voice, but she simply couldn't place it. She squinted in the darkness at the figure near her, but she could only make out his outline and eyes properly.

"I have a proposition, a _deal_ for you, mudblood." When she heard his footsteps and watched him near her, the fear slowly bubbled to the front of her mind. The only thing she could think of right then was _what the hell is going on, what the hell is going on._

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded. "Let me go, _now_! What is this some sort of kidnapping?" He clicked his tongue in disapproval and Hermione bit her own. Sometimes her Gryffindor bravery was just a nuisance.

She felt him next her, and leaned away anxiously.

"Who am I? Oh Stonem I _am_ appalled, here I was thinking we were good friends!" The sarcasm in his voice was so apparent that Hermione could feel it radiating off him. But there was something about his tone, the voice seemed even more familiar. Yes, she had heard that exact same drawling voice in the Slytherin common room. Sometimes it was talking with Abraxas, sometimes it was bragging, most times it got on Hermione's nerves..she gasped as the answer clicked into her head.

"Rosier!" Hermione gasped out loud but as her answer truly made itself comfortable Hermione turned to the figure. "R-Rosier?" She repeated in disbelief.

She received a kind of cackle in response. That's when Hermione started fuming. "What the_ fuck_ are you doing Rosier? Is this some sort of joke? _Let me go_ you prat!" She ordered, struggling against her bindings once more.

Then, all too suddenly Hermione felt a tight, painful grasp on her chin. She winced as Rosier forcefully pulled her face with a jerk.

"As I was saying before, I want to make a deal." Hermione, still being held tightly spat through clenched teeth, "What do you want, that made it necessary to do all this?" She couldn't be bothered struggling against his hold, so she kept still as her face started to throb a bit with hurt.

"Okay, let me get this into your pretty, little, mudblood head. I don't know what you have done to Tom. But he's turning into a sensitive little boy with feelings, when he is meant to be leading us to a revolution. And let me tell you, I will not let it continue, Stonem. Whatever it is with him has to stop, or else."

Hermione blinked, registering his words and then trying to maintain her temper. "Or else_ what,_ Rosier?" She bit out. Though she herself knew that what's between her and Tom had to end anyway, it still felt awful to hear it, especially after the letter...but she wouldn't think about that now, right now she needed to get out of Rosier's grasp.

"You don't even _want_ to know. You think_ Travers_ got it bad? If I catch you dawdling around with Tom again, I'm not going to do anything to _you_ but I promise when I'm finished with Riddle he'll be begging for death. And I know you care what happens to him, so do you understand, mudblood?"

Hermione felt her throat clench up at the thought of something happening to Tom. She couldn't help but dread at what he was saying. But she soon realized who they were discussing.

"Ha!" she spat out, "You think you can do anything to Tom? He's too strong for you" Hermione said with a satisfied smirk as Rosier's anger flared up, but the fear still lay in her.

But instead of faltering, to Hermione's surprise, Rosier held is wand at her, fuming. Hermione gasped and cringed back, "It not just me you idiot, Tom may know spells but he doesn't stand a chance against fists, especially many pairs of them." He hissed.

Fists. Hermione knew he had faced many of those growing up. Without warning she felt herself tear up. How dare Rosier threaten Tom with physical violence when he was pretty much abused his whole childhood? How dare he hurt the boy that had been nothing but hurt and misunderstood for all his life? Hermione couldn't let him hurt Tom.

Hermione took in a staggered breath, "Okay." She choked out with difficulty. "Okay, I'll - I'll do it. I'll stay away from him." She whispered, desperately trying to stay strong.

Hermione felt him stand up and she sent his almost completely darkness-covered figure the hardest glare of her life. She couldn't believe this was happening.

_This is good Hermione. You're meant to be staying away from him anyway!_

But Hermione knew that the truth was she wouldn't of lasted more than a week without somehow communicating with Tom, she couldn't have helped herself. He was tempting and addictive beyond compare. She couldn't deny what she felt for him. Hermione felt something strong for Tom. Very strong.

This boy that had nearly taken Draco from her, that has murdered, that will kill so many in the future. And now in saving his life, she was going to make herself suffer. But somehow, Hermione felt pride swell at the thought of keeping Tom Riddle safe.

oOo

Draco woke up with a painful groan. He felt as if he had been sleeping for years. He stirred and then groaned and winced even further as all his muscles throbbed to the point of his ears hurting from the affect.

_What in Merlin's name happened? _He thought, slowly trying to force his eyes open.

"Drrrracooo" In one swift movement, his eyes opened at the voice. His vision was blurry as he looked up at the figure looming over him. He blinked till his sight cleared up. It took a while.

Finally, he picked up on who it was. "Cora." He said in a small, hoarse voice. It felt worn as if he had been screaming for days. Draco felt a pang of something shoot through his aching body as he realized that it wasn't Hermione there with him.

"W-what- what happened?" He struggled, choking out the words to the blonde girl. He tried sitting up, but bit back a scream at how much pain he felt. It actually felt as if he had been bruised in every single place possible.

He felt the weight of the right side of the bed go down, as Cora sat.

"You're in the Hospital wing, sweetheart." She cooed. Draco felt her voice comfort him slightly, it was smooth and easy. And he had a headache. "It's pretty bad, apparently you were tortured? Do you remember anything?" She lightly started stroking her fingers through his hair, soothing him down further. Draco relaxed into her touch and thought back to whatever he could remember. But his mind clogged up and his head's throbbing drummed in his ears painfully. He winced again.

"N-no" he wheezed. "No n-nothing."

Cora smiled at him, but Draco couldn't help but notice that it didn't touch her pretty, blue eyes. Her eyes seemed cold, icy. But he ignored that now, when she was her making him feel slightly better though it really should've been a certain brunette headed witch.

Hermione drifted back to the front of his mind and he felt a little anger bubbling.

"Cora, w-where's Hermione?" Draco whispered trying to keep his body completely still to refrain any more physical pain.

"Oh, she hasn't come to visit." Cora said casually, shrugging. Draco's eyebrows creased as her words hit him.

"How many days have I been here?" Draco managed, anger swallowing his tongue.

"Uhm, about 2 and a half days?" Cora said, eyeing Draco. Draco's fists clenched despite the increase of pain it caused him.

"She didn't even visit me? Not once?" He hissed through a set jaw and clenched teeth. He couldn't believe this. Hermione isn't like that.

"Not that I know of. The last time I saw her she was talking with Tom in the corridor."

Something inside Draco snapped. He felt the bubbling rage overflow and fill every single bit of him. He swore that he might've been shaking with anger but he was too caught up in it to tell.

Obviously it could show on the outside because Cora asked in a slow, cautious voice, "Draco? Are you okay?"

Draco's jaw tightened even more and he closed his eyes as the situation sunk into his skin and took full force. "Yes." he seethed. "I'm fine."

As he dwelled in his newly found anger, Draco missed the triumphed smile that crossed Cora's face as she watched him shake in fury.

_Take that Stonem. _She thought, smirking widely.

**Review = fast update**

**No Review = no update**

**Moral of the story? REVIEW (: xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: That chapter took a while to write, I re-wrote it like 5 times haha :| finally i think it came out okay. **

**MoMoHappy1: dude, OF COURSE I've seen a very potter musical! I can pretty much quote every line haha (: It's the best thing on the planet. I didn't even know darren chris was on glee, for me he's harry aha - I adore himmm**

**Anywayyy, on with chapter 23, read your hearts out:**

_Let me be angry. It is the only way I can keep you from knowing how much I need you._

Hermione woke up late the next morning. She stood in the shower for so long that her fingers went pruney. Hermione took ten minutes to scrub at her wrists. Ever since Rosier had taken off the binding curse, it felt like there was still rope around her wrists, but that was impossible she had heard him remove it. She just assumed that he had cast the spell wrong. She scrubbed at them till they went red and coarse, the roped feeling remained. Hermione let out an sigh and decided to let them fix themselves in their own time. She took as long as possible while changing and brushing her teeth. For the first time in Hermione's years at school, without having a life or death situation, she was intentionally skipping classes.

Potions was a no. So was every thing else except for muggle studies. She felt like a coward; running away from her problem. And her problem was Tom Riddle. It was crazy, she had ignored him so many times before but for some reason this was different. It was hurting her.

_Damn Rosier. Damn fucking Rosier._

That was pretty much all that was going through her head. That and the Head boy. When you try to stop thinking about something, you can't get it off your mind. And now Hermione knew that was one of the biggest truths on the planet. It literally felt as if there was some uncontrollable force that kept drawing her to the idea of him.

Hermione picked up her robes off the end her bed and slowly pulled them over head.

Something else Hermione couldn't stop thinking about was that letter. She was desperate to finish reading it but when she went back to the corridor that night, it was no where to be seen. But then she thought it might be better that way because if she read the rest, she might not be able to contain herself from confronting Tom and talking to him about it.  
>She could barely contain herself now.<p>

Ever since first year, when Hermione had learned about Voldemort, she knew that he had to have a reason for being so evil. Hermione knew that you couldn't just be born as a bad person. But she hadn't imagined anything like this. Every time her mind rested on what he had written, she felt like she was going to tear up. Now, a little bit of her even started to see how someone could hate muggles with such a passion. Hermione mentally kicked herself as she left the empty dorm.

There was still around 40 minutes for DADA to finish, and muggle studies to start, so Hermione decided to visit Draco in those 40 minutes. Hermione scratched at her wrists irritably as she made her way down the corridors and stairs. The only plus side in her mind was that in being away from Tom, Draco would not have a reason to be angered. But as Hermione turned the corner for the Hospital wing, she couldn't help but dwell on the fact she wasn't seeing Draco out of want; she was seeing him as a sort of redemption. She was only visiting him to make herself feel better. Hermione felt a little sickness pass through her stomach at how true her thoughts were.

Hermione asked for a little wish in her mind, hoping Draco would still be sleeping. It's not like he had ever come out of his coma-like state when she had visited him before, but there was always that chance. She knew that she wouldn't be able to be straight with him. And for some reason she simply just didn't feel like talking with the pale blonde.

She pushed at the doors of the Infirmary and plastered a small smile on her face as she did just in case Draco was awake. The smile completely swiped off her face, as if someone had smacked her, when she entered through the doors.

There, standing just a few painfully mere steps away from her, was the _-literally speaking-_ handsome devil himself. Hermione couldn't hold in her loud gasp as she took his presence in. Everything flowed to her then, the letter, the kiss, every moment and every touch they had shared flowed through her mind, those electrifying tingles spread to every possible place in her body and the butterflies took over in that moment as she looked directly in the enticing black eyes of Tom Riddle. The boy she was forbidden from.

Her first reaction was to turn on her heel and run. Run away and keep the Headboy safe. But as his own eyes bore into her own, she felt an uncontrollable force keep her there. Hermione watched the force pull her arm up, beckoning him. Her slack and dry mouth parted to form words.

"T-tom." She whispered to him helplessly, feeling somehow that he could make everything better. Somehow he could just make all the bad go away.

And then Hermione's wrists were on fire.

oOo

Tom's mind had never felt so unkempt before. It was all a big muddle. And for once he wasn't in power. As he stood here, like a fool in the Infirmary as jumpy as a first year, a certain brunette witch had all the power. But the most surprising thing is that he didn't care as much as he thought he did. For someone like Tom, power was everything. It was the focus of his being, it was what he was built on. Yet knowing Hermione had all the power in the current situation didn't anger him, or make him feel inferior; it made him anxious, beyond compare.

Tom was afraid Hermione wouldn't give him straight answers about his letter unless he confronted her, so he was doing just that, and Tom was not ready for her rejection. At all.

He stood in utter anticipation, pacing slightly just waiting for her to come. Tom knew when she didn't show up at Breakfast or in Potions, that she would either be here on the dorms. But for some reason Tom had a feeling she would be in the Hospital wing. _Visiting her beloved Travers. _Tom grimaced widely, looking over his shoulder at the boy he had Cruicoed. _What does she see in him? _He thought angrily, and found himself comparing all his own traits with the unconscious boy. But before he could even start making out the obvious differences, Tom heard the Infirmary doors swoosh open, and rebound with a soft thud against the wall.

He turned abruptly and stood stock still when Hermione entered the room. He watched her carefully as her expressions quickly changed from seemingly content to complete, utter shock. A noisy gasp passed through her lips as her whole body froze.

Tom stayed like that too; frozen. He wanted her to react on her own mind, to show him her decision on her own. So he just stood and drowned in her large, chocolate, doe eyes. He felt the un denying urge to talk to her, to touch her, as if he had the right too. But right now he didn't, so Tom kept his actions completely in check as she stared back at him.

Almost in slow-motion, Hermione lifted an arm towards Tom. He watched, his breath hitched as she raised it. It almost looked like she was reaching for him. Tom had to give it all he had, to restrain himself from hurrying to her touch. She kept her arm lifted and an almost helpless expression absorbed her pretty features.

"T-tom." It was a little whisper, but as always it caused electric ripples shoot through him when she said his given name. He was faintly aware now of his lack of air but his anxiousness just stopped him from exhaling.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened; a look of solid pain took over Hermione's expression and she let out a strangled scream. Tom literally felt his heart stop as the girl sunk to the ground, in obvious pain.

He didn't care about his previous thoughts of staying still now, at lightning speed, he was by her side. Worry soaked into every bit of him as he desperately tried to think of something to do. "Hermione, Hermione what's wrong?" He asked frantically, raising his voice over her strangled sounds. He looked around himself and cursed out loud, finding a knew found hatred for the Patron who wasn't present. He turned back to the hurt girl and his eyes caught on to something. As she writhed in her pain, Hermione was tightly grasping at one of her wrists, almost menacingly tightly.

But as Tom looked, he didn't see a mark on her wrist or hand. He quickly reached his hand, hoping maybe he could find some sort of brake in her bone if felt it properly. But then, as soon as Tom's fingertips touched Hermione's hand, she let out an earth-shattering screech and fully slumped onto the floor, so now, she was trembling ball of groans on the marble tiles.

Tom gasped as she did so. It was almost as if his touch had some how caused her more pain, had _burned_ her. but that can't be. His brows furrowed intently as he looked at her, feeling completely helpless. He had never felt so much fear for some one other than himself before. It was almost like he was hurting by watching her hurt. He found the feeling absurd.

Tom frantically looked around the Hospital wing again. He cursed Madame Pomfrey to the depths of hell. She wasn't there. But when Tom looked back at the once writhing in pain girl, she lay completely still, peacefully as if she were asleep. Before he could assume this as a good thing, dread poured through him as he chose the worst conclusion. Not daring to touch her, he hesitantly leaned down, face to the side. He stopped when his ear hovered above the place in her chest where her heart lay. Tom felt the biggest ocean of relief wash over him as he heard the soft beating of Hermione's heart.

He could breath now, but not properly still. He was still concerned out of his mind. _WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME JUST HAPPENED._

Gently, with a flick of his wand, Tom lifted Hermione's body to a Hospital bed, and even more gently he lay her down on it. Tom swiftly moved to the bed to get a good look at her. She looked at peace. But what had just happened Tom could not fathom. The only thing he knew was that it had given him a mini heart attack.

But as Tom looked her limp figure over, his eyes caught on something. Hermione's wrists. On each of them, there was a strip of red, almost like a rash. His face scrunched up in confusion as he looked at them more closely. And as he focused his eyes better, he found the rash-like strips formed words.  
>He read one wrist, and then the other. Frowning deeply, utterly puzzled as he took in what he read. Tom repeated what was etched onto her skin out loud, as if that might help him understand the meaning of the words.<p>

"_Or else._." The two whispered words filled the silence. And then, Tom's eyes widened as recognition crossed his mind. He had seen this type of magic before. No, he had_ CREATED_ it. Tom knew this spell like the back of his hand. _It can't be. _He thought, but he couldn't help but wonder. And the Headboy was almost an expert when it came to assumptions. So slowly, Tom began edging away from the bed where Hermione lay.

And as he walked backwards, straining his neck to view her wrists, the bright red patches grew lighter and lighter just as he had guessed they would. Until finally, when he was practically at the door, the rash sunk into Hermione's skin, completely vanishing from sight.

**WEW, another chapter down. who knows how many more to go?  
>It's up to you guys, more reviews causes more chapters - you know what to do ((:<strong>

**While I was reading your lovely reviews, I couldn't help but think 'Where are my reviwers from'? So if you want, to ease my curiosity; in your review - tell me what part of the world you're from - I'm from Australia, I think I mentioned it before. Only if you want to, I'm just wondering how many countries use fanfiction (:** **xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: updating on time is getting harder and harderrr, but your reviews motivated me (:**

**First off, I had no idea so many American people used fanfiction! I don't know why haha**

**livelovelondon: G'day fellow aussie (: I'll check out your story as soon as I get time, It's a Tom Riddle romance, I know i'll love it! aha**  
><strong>and I'm from Melbourneeeee<strong>

**So guys, enjoyyyyyyyyy xx**

_Nothing weighs on us so heavily as a secret._

Hermione pushed open the Infirmary doors and head out as soon as she woke up. She was beyond confused.  
>The last thing that she could recall was coming there to visit Draco and seeing Tom - after that, it was all a blur. But she had woken up on a bed in the Hospital wing, and she couldn't fathom how she ended up like that. Madame Pomfrey hadn't been there to question and Draco was still fast asleep. What ever it was, Hermione was grateful for it because it had saved her the face-to-face with Tom.<em><br>_

After checking the time, she was mortified to realize she'd missed one whole day's worth of subjects. Fresh, from an obviously long sleep, Hermione was anything but tired. She felt like she could take on a heard of Death Eaters right there and then_. _Yet, despite the zest flowing through her, she could only think of one thing to do; go back to the dorms and sleep some more. 1. Because there were still 5 hours to spare before sunrise and 2. Because she didn't know what else she could do right then, the library was closed, every one else was asleep.

She rounded the corner that led to the Common Room and smiled to herself as she suddenly became aware that physically non-existent grip around her slim wrists wasn't present anymore. Another reason she hated Rosier: He didn't even reverse a bloody binding spell properly. Well that's what she assumed was wrong.

"Lethifold" She said, quickly slipping into the dimmed room, making as little noise as possible.

Hermione was about to tip-toe towards the girl's dorms when she became aware of a strange noise. As she listened harder, she recognized it as of faint whispering.

She spun in the spot and flicked her gaze across the room, stopping her breath so that her hearing was acute. As she stepped forward and concentrated further, she found the direction of the hissy voices.

They were coming from a painting.

_the painting?_

Hermione thought, scrunching up her face. The painting that hung in the common room was of an indigo lake surrounded by withered, black trees. There was no possible way that any of that was talking, It never had made noises before.

So she proceeded towards the painting further, peering at it in suspicion as the whispers became slightly clearer. Only slightly. She squinted at the lake and trees, but they were as they always were; _nonverbal._

"What in the world?" Hermione whispered touching the lake, she was slightly taken-aback when the water rippled after her fingers brushed against it.

Hermione picked through her head for an explanation and then something set in her mind. _I wonder.. _She thought, as usual, her curiosity getting the best of her. She faintly traced the lake's stream and then dragged her finger across, to the worn, brass frame border of the painting. She slowly curled her fingers around it and tugged. With an almost inaudible 'click' the painting opened.

_A portrait door?_ She thought in disbelief _inside the Common Room? _She couldn't get her head around the concept. Nonetheless, she pulled it open to full capacity and peeped a cautious head inside. It was very dark, but from somewhere, enough light was provided for her to see.

It was like a cave. Or a tunnel. From what she could see, it was made of dirt or mud or carved rock, no tiles or brick or anything. Not being able to help herself, Hermione set a muffling charm on her feet and stepped over the door with ease.

She carefully started walking down the tunnel, completely going against her mind which was screaming there was danger. Hermione held her wand up, nonetheless, ready to hex any offender if she was threatened. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. Hermione knew they had to be in there.

The last long strides that reached the light were Hermione's most hesitant. When she reached the corner that no doubt would lead her to the voices - which she had distinguished as male- she stopped, considering what would happen if it _were_ something dangerous in there.

She focused hard on what they were saying. It were clearer now, she could make out words, but it was no where near satisfactory for Hermione Granger. She needed to hear sentences that made sense. Gnawing on her bottom lip and tightening the grip on her wand, Hermione bent onto her knees slowly and after a deep inhale, she poked her head around the corner.

Hermione held in a big gasp. The room was pointedly square, walled with shiny black bricks all the way around. there was a short, graying, wooden platform that leaned against the back wall. But what caught her slightly off guard was not the room, but the people in it. There were five boys standing in two rows, a wide gap in between. She could name them all and started counted off in her head. Rosier, Abraxas, Avery, Dolohov and the fifth was Randal Lestrange. And standing, chin high, on the little platform was none other than Tom Riddle.

Hermione was instantly aware of where she had landed herself; The latest death eater meeting.

_Crap. _She cursed in her head. But as stupid as it was, eavesdropping on Tom and his Death Eater's plans, Hermione felt her feet wouldn't budge. She was too engrossed in the sight in front of her to walk away now.

Perking her ears up to full potential, Hermione began listening.

"Now that your _all_ here." Tom said, his tone icy. He focused his glare on Dolohov who looked down at his feet. Hermione guessed that Dolohov was the one who had kept them waiting. "You're probably wondering why I've held a last minute meeting" His black eyes eyed all of them one by one and then he stepped down from the platform.

Hermione knew that look on Tom's face. He was angry. No, he was_ furious. _She was waiting for the moment to cringe when his anger would erupt.

Tom stayed more towards the left side as he walked down the gap between his followers. He walked past Lestrange, then Rosier and Hermione thought he would walk past Malfoy as well but unexpectedly he stopped. Almost exaggeratedly, Tom turned his head to Abraxas, the dangerous glint passed his eyes and his smirk solidified. Hermione knew what was to happen next, and prepared herself for it.

_"Crucio!" _An ear-splitting scream surged through Hermione's ears as Abraxas sunk to the ground in agony. Hermione looked on horrified. She had forgotten about this side of Tom. The Dark Lord side. And it was painful to watch it, to watch _him _be like this again when she was sure she had judged him too quickly. Tom's pointed wand flicked upwards, ending the curse.

Hermione almost expected his scarily calm voice, but instead Tom roared. "WHY WAS THE ADMONITIO CURSE USED ON STONEM, ABRAXAS." his voice boomed from wall to wall and Hermione's eyes widened at the use of her name. She knew there was good reason to stay and eavesdrop. _admonitio? I've never heard that_ _spell_._.i wasn't cursed by it either_  
>completely flabbergasted she continued on, straining her ears further.<p>

Abraxas, affected from the torture curse, whimpered rather than spoke his response, "My Lord? I D-don't know what you're speaking o-of"

Tom lowered to Abraxas's level at lightning speed, tugging on the blonde's hair and Hermione winced, remembering when that had happened to her in the library.

"Don't Lie To Me, Abraxas." Tom seethed through his teeth, "You know very well that you were the only other person who knows of the admonitio."

The Malfoy cringed and from his expression Hermione swore he would break into sobs any minute. "I-I have a confession." He choked out, "I h-have a conf-fession." Tom didn't react to this, he just waited for Abraxas to continue, wand tightly held in his fist.

"I informed others of the curse, My Lord. Forgive me." Abraxas braced himself and Hermione flickered her eyes to Tom, hoping he would show the tiniest bit of mercy, she really did believe he was better than this. She knew he was.

To her favor, Tom stood up and looked down at Abraxas with a sneer on his lip. "Who." He asked simply.

Abraxas looked as if he had just won a thousand galleons after he realized Tom wasn't going to strike again. Remaining on the ground he answered, his eyes noticeably flickering to his left, where Rosier stood.

"Alphard and R-rosier." Abraxas said his two best friend's names and then hung his head. Tom's smirk returned and he turned in one short movement so now he was directly in front of Hermione's dark red-haired kidnapper. Hermione cursed, she could no longer view Tom's front, but she could easily see the look of utter fear spread across Rosier's face.

Hermione couldn't help but look forward to some pain being afflicted on the boy who had burdened her with once-stinging wrists. She listened intently.

"As we all know." Tom started, addressing all of them but still looking at Rosier. "Mr. Black has taken quite a_ liking_ to Miss Stonem, which deems him out of the question." Rosier kept his eyes on his feet but you could tell how nervous he was getting.

Then all of a sudden Tom clasped his hands together with a soft clap. "Now, I want all of you to leave me and Mr. Rosier here alone to _discuss_ things."

Tom smirked wickedly as he made his way back up the isle and onto his platform. Hermione could only imagine the type of 'discussion' they would have. And judging by Rosier's face he could too. He stumbled out of his place in line abruptly, earning some stares of disbelief from his friends.

"I had my reason!" Rosier yelled. Tom was about to retort but he was stopped when the prime suspect reached into his robe pockets roughly and a piece of parchment was pulled out. Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion but as she watched Tom's face distort into surprise, it clicked in her head.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she muffled her gasp of horror. Rosier was holding the letter in his hand.

Tom gaped at the familiar script in Rosier's palm before he regained his composure. Rosier's determined smirk was set in place.

"Give it here. NOW." Tom demanded, pointing his wand at the boy. Rosier laughed in response.

"Look, look at what's written here!" Rosier said, looking at every confused face in the room. "Not only is our precious leader a _mud-blood_" Gasps echoed across the room and Tom's face paled frightfully. "Rosier." He warned again, but Rosier decided to ignore him once again.

Hermione's hate for Rosier increased ten fold. She looked on at Tom's expression helplessly. This is the worst way they could have found out.

"He also _fancies a_ mud blood. Hermione Stonem. Who this letter happens to be written to." Rosier's smug grin only lasted a few seconds before he was struck by Tom's powerful crucio.

The room fell silent after Rosier's screaming died out. Hermione felt the lump in her throat grow as every pair of eyes looked at Tom in disbelief.

Suddenly, Tom's features broke into a good humored smirk. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"I hope you all didn't believe Rosier's foolish lies." He said averting his gaze from person to person. Hermione gaped at him. Was he really going to try and save himself now? Impossible.

He was met by yet another silence and hesitant stares. Tom's eyes glazed over. 'I assure_ all_ of you, that nothing said in that letter was true." He looked at Abraxas. "I've told you of my plan with the mud blood have I not?"

He looked at the lot of them once more. "Abraxas and I have been planning this for weeks. You all saw how badly behaved she was, especially for some one of her blood. She will never succumb unless I fill her with lies and false trust. I promise you this is all planned out. Every single bit of it. Hermione Stonem will come under my control, or she will perish. If I ever come remotely close to liking some one who his so _inferior_, I would punish myself before any of you would even find out about it. This girl means nothing to me. How could you even imagine that I would like wasting my time with filth? The only reason I got angered by Rosier's doings was because now the mud blood suspects something, he has messed up everything. You are all lucky that I'm not punishing you all for thinking against me. Now, leave me be, I still need to have a word with Rosier."

Without a second thought, the four boys made their way out. Hermione pressed against the wall so tightly she thought she might merge with it. Thankfully, they were in such a hurry to leave that Hermione was left unnoticed, in the shadows.

oOo

As soon as they were out of his sight, Tom thanked Merlin that they bought all of that. He was so close to being found out. But it was okay, he could tell they believed him, he was still in power.

He looked down at Rosier then and his anger flared up so much that he felt he was going to explode from the feeling.

This was the reason Hermione had been in so much pain. He was he one who had cursed her. He painfully remembered the look of complete agony on her face in the Infirmary, the way he felt seeing her like that. Tom's jaw clenched tightly.

With a growl, Tom pulled Rosier up by the hair and gripped on his strands tightly. Rosier yelped out in pain. It was like music to Tom's ears. He wanted this complete bastard to feel exactly how Hermione had felt. The same amount of pain.

"The next time you see Stonem, I want you to remove the curse, You're the only one who can reverse it, I could only manage to make it go away for a day but it will return soon" Tom spat into Rosier's face. "AS SOON AS YOU SEE HER." Tom yelled directly into his ear, earning the scream of protest he had hoped for. "Because of you the whole plan is ruined"

Just as Tom drew his wand out, he was stopped by a very, very familiar voice.

"Is this soon enough?"

Tom was caught so completely off guard that he dropped Rosier and his wand to the floor with a noisy clatter. Hermione stood in the entrance way to the meeting room. There were thick tears on her cheeks and in her blood-shot eyes.

"H-hermione?" Tom asked, completely forgetting about Rosier - who was now unconscious- for the moment as he gaped at the crying girl.

"Mudblood?" She whispered through her tears, gripping her wand in her hand. "Filth?" She continued, walking forwards ever so slowly. "Means NOTHING?" She screeched, her tears balling over and streaming.

Tom's stomach plummeted. _Shit. no no no no. Shit!_

"Hermione." He pleaded, holding up his hands. "Hear me out."

"I've heard enough, _Riddle._" She spat, lifting the tip of her wand to Tom.

_Did she really believe all that?_ He thought in disbelief. Slowly, he started towards her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME." Hermione yelled in a strangled voice, her sobs were stronger now. "I can't believe I fell for all of your CRAP!"

Tom just kept his eyes firmly on her ashen face as he kept walking. She was just crying now, her head bowed, arms wrapped around her self.

He had reached her. And for the first time, without any hesitance what so ever, Tom pulled her into his arms. Instantly electricity shot through him when he wrapped his arms protectively around her. He had forgotten the sensation of having her close. There was nothing in like it in the world.

She struggled at first, hitting tiny fists against his chest, Tom would've laughed at her failed attempt in usual situations but right now, seeing her upset like this, nothing could make him laugh.

Tom waited patiently until she finally gave up, her palms resting on his chest, her head still bowed.

"Did you even consider that everything I said in there in there was a lie?" He whispered to her softly, "That I said it to save myself and you from being hurt? Do you know what they would've done to you if it were true?" The sobbing stopped, but she still didn't look up.

Tom breathed out and lifted her face by the chin. "Do you know how hard it is for me to act - like this?" Tom said, struggling with his words. "I'm guessing you saw what went on in there, well that's how I am - how I _was_." She looked up to his eyes when he added the end bit.

"You have to believe me, please. You have to believe that what I-" Tom stopped, his mind freezing at what he was about to say. Hermione's eyes searched his as she waited for him to continue.

"What I-i_ feel_ for you is real." Tom hoped that came out right, because he had no idea how to do this, at all. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was such an idiot. She loved Travers. She was going to laugh at him.

"And what is that?" Hermione said, her voice was still quirked from crying.

Tom opened his mouth but nothing came out. What did he feel for Hermione? He remembered their trip to Hogsmeade, Slughron's party, The Astronomy tower, the kiss. He remembered the way his life came to a stop when she was in pain. The way it felt to see her tears.

_Well, I can't deny I f-fan- fancy her. THERE I SAID IT. I FANCY HER. _But as Tom repeated it in his head, fancy didn't seem like the right word. No, The girls in school_ fancied_ Tom. Tom didn't just fancy her. It was something more, he could feel it. But he couldn't put a name to it, he couldn't describe the feeling.

Hermione de-tangled herself from Tom's arms and took a little step back. Tom felt the rush of loss at their disconnection and he stumbled over his words, desperate.

"I-I don't know how to say it!" Tom said frantically. A faint smile crossed Hermione's lips. Tom's gaze rested on her lips for 2 seconds longer and then he looked up at her again.

"But," He said, advancing one step toward her. He smiled slightly when she didn't step back. "Can I please show you?" Tom couldn't help his smirk as Hermione gaped at him, obviously catching on to what he was proposing. He couldn't help himself, Tom didn't wait for an answer.

oOo

Hermione crumbled into his arms as soon as his lips touched hers. She had forgotten what it felt like; being so close to him. There was nothing else like it in the world. It was a force she could not fight.

Hermione was light-headed in the first few seconds of the kiss, and she couldn't remember who deepened it but someone had and if it was Tom, she did not object. The kiss wasn't as heated as their first one. It was sweet. It filled it's purpose.

Hermione felt every single emotion Tom was trying to put across and returned it with her own. It was perfect.

After what seemed like eons later, they broke apart. Both breathing heavily. Tom had his hands firmly on Hermione's waist and Hermione's hands were tangled in his dark hair. They stayed like that, regaining their breaths, foreheads touching.

"I'm still mad." Hermione breathed out.

"I know." Tom replied.

And then they silenced each other as their lips mingled together once more.

**I don't know why, I didn't really like that chapter..how about you guys? tell me in your REVIEW (:**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, so this was going to uploaded in like a week's time but then from all your reviews and a few specific reviewers that i talk to (you know who you are (:) I forced myself to write this chapter and get it done.  
><strong>

**Hopefully it came out right and all - enjoy reading (: xx**

_Things do not change; we change_

_"Exsolvo Monito" _Rosier kept mumbling the enchantment under his breath, his wand tracing figure-eights in the air above Hermione's wrists.

She made sure her gaze focused on the bit of skin there that slowly grew a prickling sensation all around, but her wrists looked completely bare. With a small flick, Rosier withdrew his wand and took an exaggerated step backwards. He was still pissed off about being scolded and hexed just an hour ago, but he stayed silent, shoulders hunched as he stomped for the exit.

Hermione sighed in content when the prickles slowly faded and she rubbed at her wrists one at a time. She kept her eyes completely down as the soft click of the portrait door filled the room. She continued looking down and didn't even flinch when the angry slam of Rosier's departure echoed through the silent Head's dorm. Taking three long, deep breaths_,_ only then did Hermione trust herself to look at him.

He had been standing there the whole time, just quietly observing. He only moved to the side to let Rosier pass. And even though Hermione had made it habit to look anywhere but his way, she felt every second of his black orbs burning into her. Now, she thought she had calmed herself enough to face him, to be strong-headed and mature about everything. But then, every one of her self-expectations crumbled into oblivion when her eyes locked onto Tom's.

Heat filled her cheeks and she guessed it couloured her complexion noticeably as well. Those damn butterflies attacked her stomach and her wit caught in her throat helplessly. Hermione suddenly became aware of how her lips still held a pleasant warmth and tingle. And the essence of his sweet taste.

He had kissed her again. Tom Riddle had kissed her again and she had kissed him back. Again.  
>And it was a feeling Hermione couldn't describe. She felt as if every worry, all the insults, every ounce of pain was lifted and all that was left, all that mattered was Tom. Tom and only Tom. When Hermione kissed Draco the most she got was light headed-ness but just being in the presence of the Head Boy made Hermione swoon like a fangirl.<p>

He stood with his arms crossed over his robed chest, a defiant smirk present on his face. She hated how he wasn't affected at all by what happened. While Hermione stood there, weak in the knees and a tamato face, he stood proudly. She grabbed onto the little bit of stubborn that was in her fogged up mind and focused on that as she found her toungue. He was not getting off the hook this easily.

Hermione cleared her throat, swallowing the nervous lump there. Tom didn't react. He had moved quickly for Rosier but obviously he was had no mind in giving _her_ way. He just smirked down at her from a mere 4 or so steps away. Hermione didn't let her mind rest on there closeness as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You're in my way." Hermione felt like kicking herself. Her voice was meant to be demanding, strong. And it came out in a pathetic mumble. Nonetheless, she looked Tom dead in the eye as amusement took over his features.

An almost inaudible and short chuckle let by before he responded. "You surely can_not_ still be mad." He said with a raise of his eyebrow. Hermione frowned angrily at his amusement and lifted her chin.

"Oh yeah? Try me." She said stiffly, crossing her own arms stubbornly. This is what she liked; when they started a conversation Hermione lost most of her weak side straight away.

She gasped and stumbled back when Tom advanced on her in one long stride.

"I think I just might." He said in a low, throaty whisper. Hermione realized what he was intending immediately and the blush heated her once again. Her intinct would have been to push him away but she was frozen as his black eyes bore into hers. He smirked broadly as he leaned down. Her heart spluttered frantically. Tingles in every place she could think of. Her nerves were going insane and then - his lips pressed softly against her cheek. Hermione kept her breath as even as possible and she then realized what he was going to do next.

_Oh no you don't._

Taking the little self-control she had over her body, Hermione quickly ducked under his arm and pretty much sprinted passed him. She stopped and turned to look back, plastering a scowl on her face to hide the affects he was having on her. This boy was going to be the death of her.

Tom squinted at her accusingly from across the room but thank god he didn't approach her again. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist him twice. Hermione smirked at him.

"You are not forgiven yet, Tom Riddle." She stated. Trying to keep her smirk proud as he frowned at her. He didn't speak. She turned before she could change her mind about leaving and shut the door behind her quickly.

And as soon as the door clicked shut Hermione leant back into the painting as a huge, warm smile spread across her face. She tried holding it back but she couldn't. Hermione knew she shouldn't be acting like this. There was still so much wrong that Tom still had to fix, but for once she felt real, true happiness swell inside her. She lifted her hand to the warm and tingly place on her right cheek where his lips had just been. As she touched it her smile grew even bigger.

Hermione's mind didn't cross Draco Malfoy for even a second as she dwelled in her thoughts of Tom Riddle.

**Wew that was so short! but that's all i'm giving you guys so far - sorrryyyy**

**Maybe if I get enough Reviews I'll be motivated enough to write the next chapter haaha (:**

**A little give away: In the next chapter it's going to be pretty focused on Draco mostly, and figure out what's going to happen with him and Hermione. See I have it all worked out I'm just too lazy to write!  
><strong>

**Review and change my mind? ((: xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: thank you guys sooooooooooooooo much for your reviews, i honeslty didn't think I would get more than 20 haha so thanks (: **

**this chapter is going to be lengthyyyy so get reading!**

_The jealous bring down the curse they fear upon their own heads._

Hermione tried desperately to ignore the familiar warm breath prickling lightly at her neck but Tom had been breathing down, and whispering into her ear ever since Slughorn had stopped talking and set them to work.

She had made up her mind. No matter how _annoyingly_ forward Tom was being all of a sudden, no matter how damn irresistible he was, no matter how his kiss had made her feel - Hermione was_ not_ giving in to him.

_And why should I? Don't even get me thinking about the whole Draco thing, not to mention he acts like a cold-blooded git around everyone -except me at times. He lies, he freaking _crucios_ people without a second thought. AND he thinks that a _kiss_ will fix it all. A FORCED kiss. FAT CHANCE RIDDLE.  
><em>

But Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew that kiss was nowhere hear forced; but she wasn't admitting that to Tom in a hundred years. She wasn't going to let him off easy, not this time; she knew she'd done it before in the past and she had finally learned her lesson.

And yesterday he had almost made her cave again. _Damn him and his attractiveness. Damn it to hell!_

"Talk to me." Tom tried again, getting close as he said it. Hermione threw in the Beetle Eyes into the cauldron harder than necessary and remained completely oblivious to him. She heard him give a soft sigh and heard his quill tip scratch against paper as he continued taking notes. As soon as she was sure that he was looking away, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut for a second and gave out an extra silent breath of frustration.

He was so hard to be mad at! Hermione was angry at herself, just over a week ago she was expressing GENUINE anger towards him 24/7. How time can change things is so screwed up. Hermione narrowed her eyes angrily as she stirred the liquid. _This was all time's fault. stupid fucking time-travel._

She heard Tom sigh again and rolled her eyes. She chose this as the best time to look around at the class to distract herself.

"Bloody hell Stonem, I don't even know what I did wrong!" Hermione heard Tom exclaim quietly.

Hermione blinked twice before she believed her own ears. And that did it. Hermione couldn't help herself. She let out a big un lady-like snort and whipped around to face him. disbelief and anger all over her face. Tom looked at her with a questioning brow.

Hermione suddenly lost awareness of the heard of people around her; most who were already watching the pair with interest.

"You DID NOT just say that Tom Marvolo Riddle!" She practically yelled at him, pointing her finger like a weapon. Tom looked on at Hermione with slightly wide eyes and held his hands up.

"Uh, Miss Stonem?.. Is everything okay?" Hermione snapped her head to Professor Slughorn's direction and set her jaw.

"Could I _please_ be excused sir." Hermione said through her teeth. And before the Potions master could even change the stupid expression on his plump face, Hermione shoved her books into a pile and whirled around, storming out of the potions classroom.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione froze to a stop at the sound of her name being bellowed down the corridor. But when her mind recognized who was calling her, she forced her feet to keep dragging her forward. _This shouldn't be so hard. Hating him SHOULDN'T be so hard. _Hermione thought, hot tears slightly fogging her view.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she was taken completely off hand when a slightly harsh grip clutched at her arm and stopped her in her tracks.

Hermione didn't have to look up to know who it was. It wasn't even his smell; it was just _him_. She could just _know_ when he was near.

"You're going to get in trouble for leaving class." Hermione muttered through her gritted teeth.

The grip loosened a little and she heard Tom sigh. "Stonem, listen-" He started softly, his voice was gentle but it was cut short almost right away by the girl he was holding onto. Hermione couldn't take this. He wasn't going to go from insufferable to Mr. nice guy - not when she was meant to be furious with him.

"NO." Hermione yelled, abruptly jerking away and spinning to face him; they were a lot closer than she had imagined.

"NO okay, I'm NOT going to listen" Hermione said strongly, looking into his slightly sad eyes, losing her nerves in their argument as usual. He looked a bit concerned but Hermione could tell he was trying to hide any emotion that was surfacing.

"I'm _done_ listening to your lies! I'm not dealing with your split personality anymore - I deserve better.. I know I do!" Hermione only realized the flood of tears covering her flushed cheeks when she heard them in her voice.

"Hermione, please - look-"

"No YOU look!" Hermione screeched, roughly pushing away the hands that he was reaching towards her. "I'm not doing this!" She choked out.

Tom advanced one step towards her and Hermione didn't have the mind to step back at that moment.

"What." Tom stated more than questioned. He looked down at her with a hard expression.

"THIS!" Hermione exclaimed, gesturing her hands clumsily around the small space between them. "I'm not feeling this way about you! I can't! Look what you've done to Draco and what you do to your death eaters - the fact that you HAVE followers called death-eaters should put me off." Hermione rambled angrily, her eyes on the worn floors panning back and forth.

Suddenly she stopped. Hermione looked up at Tom and the way he was looking at her wasn't helping the state she was in at all. He had never looked so _worried _before. It was then when Hermione confessed to him what she had just confessed to herself in her mind. She met his impossibly black eyes and something tweaked at her heart. Hermione _felt_ the pain of that little tweak.

"But it doesn't" She said softly, trailing off a bit.

Hermione saw Tom's strained expression and how his mouth was about to form words. She couldn't take words right now.

"I'm meant to love Draco.. I- I can't" Hermione choked out through her thick tears. Through her blurry vision, she saw arms reach for her. She tensed up.

"DON'T." She yelled. slapping his arms away roughly.

Tom looked at her with wide eyes. Hermione's heart tore further to the core.

She began again, but this time softly, "Just.." she let out a sigh and blinked hard two times, forcing back newly brimming tears.

Hermione huffed out a breath and tried to look put off again because she realized she had let her mask falter.

"Go back to class before you get us both into trouble." she said stiffly, averting her eyes. And before Tom could make her change her mind even a little, Hermione forced her legs to take her further and further away from the distressed Head Boy.

Tom stood in place while she walked away, desperately trying to find words to make everything okay. Anything he could do to bring the fire back into Hermione's eyes and the smile that gave him tingles. And when he came up with no such thing, Tom watched as she turned the corner, disappearing from view.

oOo

Draco winced as he pulled his robes slowly over his head. The nearly faded bruises throbbing slightly as he forced his damaged muscles to stretch.

"Mr. Travers!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed in outrage. Draco rolled his eyes and completely ignored the patron who had been protesting for about 10 minutes as he got ready to leave the Infirmary.

"You CANNOT leave till you are healed! I'll tell Headmaster Dippet and then you're going to h-"

"tell whoever the fuck you want." Draco mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. Madame Pomfrey looked positively appalled

"_LANGUAGE_, Mr. Travers - honestly!" She huffed. But Draco chose no mind to hear it as he staggered forward, forcing his tiresome limbs to get used to walking again.

"Fine!" He heard her say angrily "Leave, but I swear on Merlin that you will be back in this bed by tomorrow." Draco almost rolled his eyes at the threat but kept his focus on his protesting body. After a few more aching steps his legs finally gave in to his commands and took him forward slowly.

Draco went down the halls in an angry storm, a scowl etched as deep as it could into his face. He couldn't believe how much things had turned around. He couldn't believe that the girl who once seemed to be devotedly in love with him, was fraternizing with the enemy of all enemies.  
>He didn't want to believe his own suspicions - but to <em>know<em> that while he was pretty much dying in the Infirmary, Hermione was spending time with Voldemort sickened him to the highest degree.

"Just wait till I get to her." Draco muttered barely audibly as he turned the corner for the Common Room. He was determined to find out what the_ fuck_ Hermione's intentions were. And he was hoping for _her_ sake that it was all just a big bloody misunderstanding because Draco didn't know what he would do to her if she confessed to it.

"Lethifold." He said impatiently. The painting flung open and he stepped in the minute that it did.

His slightly blood-shot eyes scrutinized the Common Room. His icy glare picking at every breathing thing in the room. He looked up at the ceiling in anger and ran a hasty hand through his hair when he did not see Hermione in any corner of the room.

Setting his jaw so hard that it hurt, he ignored the eyes that stuck to his figure as he entered the Girl's Dorms. A few Slytherin girls gave him burning narrowed eyed looks and others looks of complete surprise as he passed the rooms. He didn't give even the tiniest smidge of care for whether they would report the fact he was in forbidden territories.

Draco paused outside Hermione's room door. Not because he was debating whether to confront his deceiving girlfriend but because as he was about to push it open, he heard a loud sniffle. Draco ceased his breathing so that his hearing was able to pick up any noises made on the other side of the door. He heard another sniffle and then a hiccup that was suspiciously like a mini-sob.

His slamming-the-door idea left his brain as he slowly wedged the door open with a loud 'creak'.

His jaw relaxed as his mouth dropped open in a little 'o' when he saw her.  
>Hermione sat on her bed, her arms wrapped loosely around her knees as she muffled her sobs by burying her face deep within the wool of her jumper.<p>

Draco's angry thoughts flew from mind and they were replaced with concern.

_Is she crying...because of me?_

Draco suddenly felt a surge of guilt. Here he was coming to tell her off when she was crying over the fact he was hurt. He knew he shouldn't have believed Cora that quickly anyway - Hermione had warned him about her. Draco walked in a few steps but Hermione didn't noticed. She stayed curled up.

To get her attention, he was about to call out, but that's when he heard it -

"I don't like him I don't like him I DON'T LIKE HIM." Hermione suddenly sobbed loudly, her face still covered by her long hair, and muffled into the clothing material.

Draco's brows furrowed. Curious, he stepped back into the door way and hid behind the door as Hermione sobbed to herself.

_What in Merlin's name is she talking about? _Draco thought, straining his ears.

As Draco peeked a glance at her he saw Hermione beating fists into the bed she sat on. "Why? Why HIM?" She groaned, lifting both hands to cover her face as she cried harder.

The blonde at the door narrowed his eyes. _She can't possibly be talking about.._

Hermione dragged her hands down her face and let her arms limp by her side. Draco could see her face now. Her eyes red, her hair wild and all over the place. Draco almost grimaced at how un-pleasant she looked.

Suddenly the distraught girl let out a shaky and broken laugh. "Tom Riddle." She whispered. Draco watched as she shook her head and then erupted into tears again. "Why did it have to be Tom Riddle!" She cried.

Draco almost broke through the door that he was gripping onto. He couldn't believe it. He thought Hermione was crying about himself.

It took a good few replays till the youngest Malfoy processed what he had just heard. Hermione liked Tom Riddle.  
>Draco's head started throbbing, his hands were so tightly put into fists that he swore he would break skin and draw blood. And with one of those tight fists, He didn't hesitate to thrash the door fully open with a 'bang'.<p>

oOo

Hermione could swear on her life that if she hadn't been crying so loudly then the noise of the door slamming open would have completely stopped her heart and rendered her dead.

She jumped at the noise and let out a little scream of shock. He heart rate picked up ten fold and she clutched at it lightly.

When she raised her eyes to the culprit she met a familiar silver-gray. Hermione's doe eyes widened as she took in Draco Malfoy standing before her. She almost broke into a grin due to seeing him 'alive' again but it was cut short when she noticed his expression.

The boy was fuming. Flaring nostrils and all. His very pale face was tinged with a dark pink and his eyes were slightly wide and -Hermione admitted- much like a physcotic person.

"Draco.." She said uncertainly, her voice still croaky from an hour or so of crying.  
>But his stance did not change. Worry creased itself into Hermione's features as she silently edged herself off the bed and stood a small way away from him.<p>

His eyes narrowed dangerously and an almost scary, sinister smile was slightly playing at his lips. When he spoke, his tone was much too calm. Hermione became a tiny bit frightened.

"What happened, Granger? Tommy didn't share the love you have for him?" Hermione felt every muscle in her body freeze.

Her voice caught in her throat as she spluttered.

_He couldn't have...No! He can't have heard me! no no no no no-_

"Draco!" Hermione warned as he took a slow step towards her. "I-it's not what y-"

"Not what I think?" Draco offered in a sickly sweet tone. And then, before Hermione could even register when he moved, The platinum blonde was towering over her and a sharp pain shot through Hermione arms as he gripped them tightly.  
>"HOW COULD YOU HERMIONE?" He roared, all his composure, all his calmness evaporating into thin air. He shook her roughly as he shouted in her face and Hermione scrunched up her features in pain.<p>

"Draco y-your hurting me!" She whimpered helplessly.

"_YOUR_ HURTING _ME_!" He yelled. Hermione cringed and then looked at Draco with wide eyes. This couldn't be _her_ Draco.  
>His breathing was heavy and angry, blowing onto Hermione face.<p>

"Look me in the eye - and tell me you haven't got feelings for Tom Fucking Riddle." Draco stated under his breath, his harsh hold on her never faltering.

_Just lie Hermione, you've done it before. Just say you don't. _

Hermione lifted her face to meet his and bit down on her lip hard. She opened her mouth to form the lie but it never came out. She tried a few more times but she failed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't escape the truth. Hermione couldn't lie to him like this.

Her answer came out in a choked voice. And as she spoke the words it triggered her tears. "I-I c-can't" She strained out. Hanging her head to avoid his eyes.

Hermione's heart sped up as what had just happened fully dawned on her.

She had just told Draco that she had feelings for Tom Riddle. Hermione felt her chest tighten to the point of pain. She had just told DRACO about TOM.

_Bloody hell. It's over. That's it. Draco's going to break up with me. I've ruined everything _

And it was in the middle of those particular train of thoughts when Hermione felt something slam into the side of her head. _hard._

Hermione wasn't sure why the blow hadn't caused her to loose consciousness, because it felt like it should have. Her head throbbed with an almost impossible intensity and the drumming filled her ears painfully. The room around her split into two, spun and blurred as she tried to blink it clear.  
>It took a few minutes for her to remember who she was and then quickly after that, everything came rushing back to her head.<p>

Her vision still fuzzy, Hermione's eyes picked up a figure standing before her. And that's when she realized she was sprawled on the ground.

"Draco?" She said huskily, squinting at a blurry head of silvery-blonde. After looking at him for a couple of moments, Hermione's eyes widened.

Draco had hit her. Hermione's stare didn't hesitate to form thick tears, fogging her view even further. As she let her mind focus on the immense pain that lay in her forehead, her tears pooled over and fled down her flushed cheeks. Draco Malfoy had hit her. He had almost made her pass out. Intentionally. Hermione couldn't register it through her aching head.

Then Without warning, something she had forced herself to forget made it's way into Hermione's thoughts. The secret Hermione had been keeping for half a year rushed through her head. The memory that she had tactfully hid in the depths of her mind surfaced. Hermione gasped.

_"Hermione, I said no already and I'm not about to change my mind!" Draco pressed, Hermione saw his fists clench._

_She rolled her eyes. "I don't really have a choice you know." This made the irritated boy whirl around. Hermione almost widened her gaze at his angry expression. She hadn't seen him like this before. _

_"Why is it that whenever it comes down to choosing between pothead, Weasel and me - you always choose them?" He accused with a set jaw. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. _

_"This isn't a decision between you and them! This is a decision between going to find horcruxes and helping to defeat the darkest wizard of our time and sitting here doing absolutely nothing while Harry and Ron risk their lives to save everyone. They need me! They wouldn't last three days without me Draco!"_

_ "Oh so you think I'm just sitting around doing nothing?" Draco spat bitterly, advancing on Hermione as he did so._

_Hermione stood her ground and lifted her jaw. "I don't care how much you whine and beg Draco, You're being so childish! No matter _what_ you say it will not make a difference; I am going with Harry and Ron and that is all I'm hearing about it! I'm sorry" Hermione said as gently as she could. _

_The last thing she was expecting was to be fisted across the face. _

_ As she sunk to the ground, Hermione instantly felt arms around her. "Oh Merlin Hermione. I'm so sorry. Why did you have to make me mad? You shouldn't have done that. Merlin I'm sorry, It won't happen again, Hermione. Don't cry it's okay you can go, I'm so sorry, Please just forget this happened, I love you I'm sorry."_

_Draco continued whispering this into her ear for about an hour._

_Hermione was too shaken to say anything. She whimpered as he tried comforting her. That night Hermione did exactly what Draco said to._

_She refused to believe what had happened. She forced herself to forget it. Hermione didn't tell a soul because she was confident it was a one-time slip up and it would never happen again._

_Hermione refused to believe Draco was an abusive boyfriend. _

Hermione felt arms holding her body. She was crying hard now. She remembered. She remembered what happened. This was why she was so unusually scared to tell Draco about Dumbledore's plan_. _This was why Hermione lost her witty comebacks around him. It was then that Hermione realized fully the presence of someone cradling her frame.

And when she turned her head to view platinum blonde hair_, _Hermione literally sprang away from him. Right now her distaste for the boy in front of her was so apparent that she couldn't even hide the disgusted scowl that sunk into her expression. He had promised her. He promised it would never happen again. Hermione's exhausted body started to tremble.

She watched him slowly get up from the floor, his palms facing her. "Now, Hermione - List-"

"You said" Hermione shrieked. Her voice shook and you could easily hear the tears in it. "You said it wouldn't happen again!"

Draco rushed forward, a look of panic crossed his features. Hermione pulled out her wand at lightening speed.

"STOP" She yelled. Roughly wiping the tears drenching her cheeks. "Don't touch me!" Hermione couldn't take this. Not all in one day.

First her fight with Tom and now this. Hermione felt her head go light. She blinked hard and tried to keep Draco in her vision but he spun with the rest of the room. The thudding in her head hadn't ceased. In fact she swore it had gotten even worse. And when Draco tried moving forward to her once more, Hermione ordered her body to take one step back. And it was that little order that did it. That was all it took for her strength to give in.

Hermione's mind had gone completely blank before she could register when her body hit the floor.

**Okay guys I actually didn't even go over this, I just really wanted a way to make Hermione mad at Draco so I wrote what came to mind and posted. I think it's a bit...bad haha. **

**So in all seriousness if this twist is utterly horrible/wrecks the story for you than DON'T hesitate to tell me because I will change it if you want me to. I'm literally really unsure about it.**

**If majority of the reviews like it I'll leave it but if majority don't then It'll be changed in about two days.**

**I hope you guys like this haha cos it took me hoursss to write and I'm too lazy :p**

**PLEASE REVIEW** **xxxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Oh my god. How long haven't I updated in? it feels like years ! I'M SO SORRY I AM HORRIBLE :(**

**Alot of stuff has been going on at home. Like i just found out my dads been having an affair and mum moved out, so I'm always in different places, I don't have a laptop now so I cant write unless I'm at my dads. You guys need to understand that there are things preventing me from writing and I can't just sit down and write fanfiction while all this is happening at home. This is what i've written so far, sorry if it's bad I just want to post something because I'm getting alot of rude reviews for not updating. Now you know the real reason why, so please be patient and try to get what I'm saying xx**

_There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. Afraid. Confused. Without a roadmap. Most of us prefer to turn around and go back, because we'd rather suffer. But once in a while people push on to something better. Something beyond the pain of going it through it alone._

When Hermione opened her eyes, they felt like they burned. She fluttered her heavy lids till they got used to the amount of light, and finally they stayed open._  
><em>She was in the Hospital Wing.

And just after her mind gathered her location, the reason for her to be here came flying into her head. She couldn't even stop the tears that stung her eyes if she tried.  
>Letting out a shaky breath, Hermione shifted her body; it was stiff.<br>It must have been night time because the room was close to darkness and just enough candles were lit to see clearly.  
>She lifted her head and looked around, squinting her vision and picking at things in the room.<p>

Some of the other beds were occupied, only some. Madame Pomfrey was in her little office, there was a big tray of soup and pumpkin juice on the wooden table beside Hermione. She smiled at the food tray, her hunger quickly becoming more and more apparent; she must have been in here for a while.

Then when she turned her head to the other side, she had trouble to keep in the scream that bubbled up to her mouth. After calming her breathing down, Hermione looked back at the sight with hesitation.

Tom was slumped in a little chair, his head bowed and small snores escaped his lips. Hermione blinked a couple of times; but no, he was real.

Instantly, a warmth spread through Hermione, bringing a smile to her face.

But then, she didn't know how she should feel. Happy, because he was here, or Upset that Draco wasn't here.

_Draco._

The tears that were light in her eyes balled over as she thought of the pale-blonde boy. Hermione felt like the worst person in the world. She felt horrible. How could she have told Draco to his face that she liked Tom Riddle?

And how, could Draco have done that. A little bit of Hermione actually believed that she deserved it but the whole rest of her felt like hexing him into oblivion. Right now, she hated him. She didn't know what she would feel later, but right now she wanted nothing but the worst for him  
>She couldn't tell anyone though.<p>

No matter how wrong it was, she couldn't do that to Draco. If people found out than he would be punished severely.  
><em>but doesn't he deserve that? <em>

Hermione shook her head of thoughts and then looked back at Tom.  
><em>This is all his fault. <em>She tried. She tried so hard to hate him. To just realize how bad he was for her, how bad he was in general but she couldn't. The truth was, the thought of Tom spending his time by Hermione's sickbed gave her stomach butterflies to the highest degree.

And she couldn't help but hate Draco more for being absent. How dare he do that and then not stay by her? Hermione really hoped that he didn't think he was forgiven. That would take a long, long time now.  
>Hermione blinked back the small tears blurring her vision and stared up at the ceiling as she just thought.<p>

"You're awake!" The shrill voice caused Hermione to jump a good centimeter off the bed. It belonged to Madame Pomfrey. The ecstatic patron hurried over, a small fire lamp was lit and clattered as it floated magically behind her, bringing bright light into the room.

Hermione winced as the light touched her eyes. She had almost forgotten about her visitor till he started to stir, due to the fuss that the nurse was making. Hermione didn't know what to do. She just looked at Tom as he slowly woke up from his sleep, rubbing his eye lazily. And then they made eye contact. Hermione felt bubbles floating about in the pit of her stomach.

As if hit by lightning, Tom sprang up in his seat with wide eyes. "Hermione?" He croaked out, his voice worn from rest.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but as soon as she did, a spoon was shoved into it. She almost coughed up the pain-relief draught that Pomfrey had just forced down her throat, but she managed to down it with severe coughs.

"Miss Stonem, you gave me quite a scare there ! Normally, one doesn't stay unconscious for that long after falling over. And poor Tom hasn't left this chair since he found out!" Pomfrey huffed, "I'll go get you some fresh pumpkin juice, dear." She picked up Hermione's tray of food and bustled away, leaving the fire-lamp hovering beside Hermione's bed.

_Did she just say falling over?_ Hermione thought, puzzled.

She turned her head to Tom. His cheeks had gone the faintest amount of pink from Pomfrey's remark. Hermione, on the other hand felt her heart swell. He stayed, the whole time. She still wasn't sure how long that was, but he did. They looked at each other blankly, in silence for almost a whole minute before Tom got out of his seat and knelt on both knees beside the bed. Hermione felt she still couldn't muster words. He would have to speak first.

Her breath caught in her throat as slowly, Tom lifted his long, pale fingers and tucked a thick lock of hair behind Hermione's ear. The Butterflies erupted into her stomach once more, tingles everywhere. She even felt goosebumps raise along her arms.  
>"What the <em>hell<em> happened"

He said it gently but it was still a forceful question. Hermione never broke eye contact as her lips parted to speak. Nothing came out for a few seconds, and just as some words were about to escape, Tom cut her off.

"Travers said you fell in the common room and hit your head on the desk, but he was...strange - Travers was. he wouldn't look anyone in the eye yet usually he acts all big. And he didn't even stay here with you or visit ! Not that I mind of course." He added at the end.

It was actually weird hearing so much come out of Tom's mouth for once, by his own choice. Usually Hermione had to force him to openly talk. Hermione was angry beyond compare now. Her hunch had been correct; Draco did not even care to stay with her or see how she was going. And on top of that he lied and said Hermione had fallen over.

_What a little cowardly prat._

She tried to keep her self completely collected as Tom looked at her in slight suspicion_. _Before she could stop herself, Hermione let out in a gruff tone, "I don't need him paying me any kind of visits. I don't even want to look at his face." And then she realized who she had just said that in front of. Her eyes widened slightly as she quickly looked at Tom.

He was looking down at her with a heavily creased brow and a slight frown. "That -That doesn't sound like you... how hard did you hit your head?"  
>Tom's eyes traveled up to Hermione's forehead and he looked at it for a moment.<p>

_You mean how hard did Draco hit it_ Hermione couldn't stop the bitter thought and with it, returned her traitor tears, suddenly. This couldn't be happening to her. Draco couldn't have done this.

"What's wrong?" Tom exclaimed with wide eyes, frantically looking her up and down for some sort of problem. Then Hermione felt a hand clasp firmly around hers. She squeezed it tightly as she cried.

"Shh, shh, Hermione. Merlin what's gotten into you? MADAME POMFREY" Tom went from shushing affectionately to bellowing for the patron in a matter of seconds.

Hermione didn't know why she suddenly had the breakdown. She thought she was just angry but then the tears came back without warning. She didn't want to waste all this crying on Draco. But she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Heavans! Mr Riddle what exactly have you done to the poor girl?" Pomfrey suddenly exclaimed out of nowhere. Hermione made out her silhouette through blurry vision and her sobs reduced to little, hiccups.

Tom's hand never left Hermione's. "I didn't do anything to her! just fix her, now !" Tom said angrily. Hermione wanted to tell him that there was no need to be rude to the poor nurse but she couldn't find her tongue at the moment.

"Calm down, Tom, I'm doing everything I can. She should be completely fine now! I don't understand. Maybe just tired?"

'I-I'm fine!" Hermione managed to say, trying to sit up in the bed. Tom looked at her skeptically. She looked back, feeling the weight of the tears staining her cheeks. Hermione suddenly realized what a mess she must've looked.

Tom didn't say anything, he just kept staring with slightly narrowed eyes. Hermione gave him a questioning look, he didn't phase.

"mmm, dear, I say stay here for a little while longer." Pomfrey said, picking up the newly produced pumpkin juice from the tray and handing it to Hermione.

Hermione took it greedily, taking a big gulp. "No really, Madame Pomfrey - I want to go to the common room."

The patron looked at her for a good moment, observing. She sighed. "Alright then, you may go. BUT, Tom, do keep an eye on her?"

Hermione turned to Tom, he nodded at Pomfrey briskly and then quietly, he slipped an arm around Hermione's waist and helped her up. Hermione was worried. Something wasn't right now. Tom went silent all too suddenly and his eyes, they were calculating. She didn't want to say anything though, not infront of Pomfrey.

As soon as Hermione charmed on her uniform, and they were out the door, Hermione couldn't take the silence anymore. She decided to try and just act like normal, like nothing had changed.

"You know the only reason I let you do all that in there was because I was too tired to argue?" She asked casually, looking straight ahead.

_Hermione what the hell are you saying? Draco and you are...there isn't anything for you guys anymore, you're free to like Tom !_

But Hermione ignored the voice in her head. It wasn't time yet. She wasn't ready to move passed Draco yet. Everything was just too damn complicated now.

"Then why are you still holding my hand?"

Hermione's cheeks burnt red. She hadn't even realized that they were still - Her mind froze. They were holding hands... out in the open. Hermione's eyes widened as she tore her hand away from his, ignoring the pang of loss that hit her. She whipped her head around, looking at all the students around them. A group of second years were covering their whispers with their little hands and pointing at Hermione and Tom.

"Crap." Hermione let out. shaking her head. Just Great. Now rumors will start too.

Suddenly Hermione felt a strong grasp on her shoulders and she was turned around to face Tom.

"What happened." Tom said. His face was so serious that Hermione cringed back a little.

"What d'you mean?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused now.

"How did you get hurt?" It was hardly said like question. Hermione felt the colour drain from her face and bubbles of anxiety grew in her stomach.

"I-I fell rememb-"

"No." Tom said. "The real reason" He said with a little nod, keeping Hermione's gazed firmly locked with his own.

Hermione's eyes widened, she tried to look casual but she could tell that it wasn't working. "I - what are you talking about Tom?" Hermione asked, trying to force humor into her tone and failing badly. How the the hell could he come to this conclusion so fast? Hermione didn't remember him using occlumency. He couldn't have surely seen through her? she had barely said anything !

"What are you on about?" Hermione tried again, keeping her expression passive. Tom sighed, running a quick hand through his hair.

"Okay" He huffed, "You know you're a terrible liar? I can tell when you're doing it. Either hitting your head seriously injured your brain or something is up. I highly suspect it's the latter."

Hermione scowled. She had barely spoken a proper sentence and Tom had picked up on things. He was too clever for his own good. Or maybe he knew her too well.

She avoided his eyes at all cost. She didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet as he looked down at her, feeling like a guilty child being caught by the teacher.

"And _why_ the sudden dislike for Travers?" Hermione's head shot up. Tom's face wasn't matching his angered tone but he didn't exactly look happy either. He looked weary and he looked concerned at the same time.

"I-" Hermione said pathetically, falling deeply into his impossibly black eyes. What could she say? "I- we got into a fight." She finished weakly, she wouldn't've even believed herself but still, she looked up at Tom hopefully.

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright." He said, stretching the last syllable. "Let's pretend your telling the truth for now." He said curtly, holding up a finger to stop Hermione as she opened her mouth to defend herself. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _know it all._

"What was the fight about?"

Hermione opened her mouth and then shut it abruptly. Dread filled her as a heated blush flooded her face. They fought because Hermione had feelings for Tom.

Tom looked at her little more closely. "Did I just give you some sort of compliment to make you blush so much?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm and spluttered for a second. She looked around them again, almost everyone in the corridor was observing them now.

"Tom, let's go into the Head's dorm, _please_." Hermione pressed, giving a little jerk of her head to point out their observers. Tom sighed and looked around quickly. Then with a short nod he started leading the way to the dorms.


	28. Chapter 28

**God, I've missed this story.**

**Firstly, can I please be forgiven for being a horrendous writer? And practically for abandoning RMT?**  
><strong>I don't even know how to say sorry to all my readers.<strong>

**To all of you amazing, _amazing_ people who still have little faith in me completing this - I LOVE YOU GUYS.**  
><strong>And I hope that you're as happy as I am in hearing that Riddle Me This will be continued. In fact the next chapter shall be up in a matter of days and I will be updating regularly.<strong>  
><strong>I finished school, so now I have no excuse from writing. I'm honestly so excited to start this again, though I'll warn everyone now I haven't written in what seems like a billion years so I won't promise anything about the standard of writing haha<strong>  
><strong>Tonight I'm going to read over the story a couple of times, get it back in my head and re think what I want to happen next until it's perfect because you guys that have waited deserve nothing less for my shocking lack of updates :,(<strong>

xx


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Like I said previously, I'm not sure how much my writing standard has dropped since I last updated, but bear with me!**

_Sometimes it's hard to decide what's worse, a lie that causes a smile or a truth that draws a tear._

_"Defigo"_ Tom whispered, waving his wand at the portrait door three times. "There." He said, turning to face an anxious Hermione who was sitting on the couch. "Now, no one can come _in_ and_ you_ can't run away." He smirked as he sat opposite Hermione, on the smaller sofa.  
>Hermione scowled at him. He knew her too well; Plan A was to make a bolt for the door as soon as Tom had turned his back.<br>"Some people would consider this kidnapping, _trapping_me in your dorm."

Tom shook his head, "Not when you offered to come in the first place." He smiled triumphantly as Hermione struggled to retort.  
>Hermione sighed. picking at a loose thread on the couch material. <em>I guess I'm stuck with the interrogation then...It's okay though - I just have to deny everything. And -uh, lie well. <em>

Hermione looked up at the silent boy, who's smugness had completely swiped away now, leaving his face etched with serious lines.  
>"Tell me what happened, Stonem."<br>Hermione kicked herself for looking up. Eye-contact with Tom was one of the things that put her in her most vulnerable state. The way the black orbs bore in to her. She nearly shuddered. She licked her lips, "I-I already told you. I fell." Tom raised a single, unimpressed eyebrow.  
>"In all seriousness Hermione, you are completely useless under pressure." Hermione narrowed her eyes, about to protest before Tom continued, holding up a long, pale finger. "And you're not leaving here until I know who hurt you."<p>

Hermione's head snapped up. "W-who?" She stammered, eyes bulging. She tried her hardest to pull the corners of her mouth up, in an attempt at putting humor in her tone, "Are you trying to say someone _did _this to me?" She cracked. But Tom's frown lines didn't budge, in fact that grew deeper, black eyes calculating.

"Hermione, it's not like Rosier cursed you to propose a friendship-"

"_Tom_." Hermione cut in, feeling her confidence in the lie build with every word. "This is going to go absolutely nowhere okay? It's a waste of time. I fell over, is that so hard to comprehend? Not every single thing has to have a dark side to it!" Hermione huffed at the end of her short speech, her eyes hopeful as she looked at the Head Boy.  
>Tom sighed, shaking his head. "Fine." He stated.<br>Hermione bit on the inside of her lip, waiting. Tom fiddled with his wand for a moment.  
>He looked up, and Hermione sat up in the seat when she saw that his expression had evidently softened. <em>Does that mean he believes me...Oh thank bloody Merlin.<em>  
>"I believe you." Tom's lips pulled up in to a small, lopsided smile. And Hermione's throat grew thick. He believed her, and she was lying to his face. "And I'm glad you're okay."<br>He trusted her, and she was betraying him. Hermione suddenly felt extremely small, and infuriated with herself. She really outdid her own heartlessness sometimes.  
>Hermione smiled back, sadly.<br>They looked at each other for a minute. Apprehensive eyes searching trusting ones. Something in Hermione's stomach tugged.

And then all of a sudden, the eyes she was staring into started becoming bigger and Hermione realized that Tom was edging closer to her, leaning off his couch and putting his face nearer and nearer to her. Instinctively, she drew back from him.  
>"Uhm...Tom?" She asked with uncertainty, trying to block out the musky scent that always drew her in.<p>

"Sshhhh." Tom hissed, never letting their connection break away as he drew closer. Hermione's mouth fell open slightly as Tom stopped moving. Her breath hitched. _This wasn't good. This was not good at all._  
>The tips of their noses touched. Hermione's heart completely spluttered. Her next breath was a small gasp and she breathed in the intoxication that was the heir of Slytherin as he tipped his head to the side, blowing sweet air in to Hermione's open lips. Hermione wasn't in control of her actions anymore. Her eyes fluttered shut, waiting for lips to brush together.<br>Something pressed to her lips, but it wasn't the familiar softness of Tom. Hermione's eyes snapped open as she felt the cold glass touch her bottom lip and before she could even register what was put to her mouth, a thin liquid was running down her throat. She hacked, coughing against the fluid that was forced upon her. It tasted 10 times worse than anything Madame Pomfrey had made her endure.  
>After she had recovered from the coughing fit, Hermione stood up, hand in angry fists as she stared daggers profusely into the boy who had just slipped her a potion.<br>"WHAT the actual HELL?" Hermione demanded, looking around Tom's hands for what he had given her.

Tom got off his sofa, palms up, "Like I said before, you're utterly useless under pressure. And there is only one way I'm going to get the truth out of you." He lifted a small, empty glass flask to show Hermione. Hermione stared at it, Tom's words clicking in her head. Her eyes were the size of saucers by the time she found the ability to peak.  
><em>No way.<em> _No fucking way._  
>Veritaserum.<br>"Y-you didn't." Hermione said desperately, shaking her head. And when her response was silence, she felt her blood boil. "You gave me Veritaserum?" She exclaimed, incredulous eyes never leaving the small bottle in his hand.  
>Hermione frantically shook her head again, as if that would erase the fact Tom had slipped her the truth serum. She was so screwed.<p>

"It was my only choice." Tom said simply, with a light shrug.

"How-I-I...you-" Hermione stamemered helplessly, slowly falling back on to the couch, the situation dawning on her. If Tom asked her, she would have to tell the truth about 'falling over'...about Draco.

"If you were telling the truth, then you have nothing to worry about," Tom smirked as he resumed his own seat.

"So you don't trust me then?" Hermione accused, buying time with procrastination.  
>Tom sighed, "I want to. I mean - I do - but not when you're continuously lying. I know that that's fair on my part."<br>"I'm not lyi-" Hermione hiccuped as her sentence faltered, she tried again, but it was like something slacked her mouth everytime she wanted to speak.

"I guess that means it's working." Tom said with a nod.  
>Hermione began to panic. She frantically looked around her. There had to be someway out of this-<br>"How did you get hurt, Hermione?"

Hermione bit down harshly on her tongue, as the word 'Draco' immediately bubbled to her lips. The words pushed against her closed mouth.  
>She knew she couldn't fight it. So, Hermione grabbed one of the small couch pillows, pressing it tightly to her face.<br>"Dago hi-ee." The truth muffled against the cushion's texture and Hermione sighed. She didn't even understand the words.  
>But she should've guessed her pathetic tactic wasn't going to last as the cushion was pulled from her grip and she saw Tom pointing at it with his wand tip. He flicked his wrist and it flew across the room, hitting the back wall.<br>Hermione put her face into her open palms, groaning. This couldn't be happening.

"Did someone do this to you?"

Hermione looked up at Tom. She fought the words in her mouth as her eyes brimmed with salty water. But it was a lost battle. "Yes." She choked out, past the lump in her throat.  
>Tom's grip on his wand tightened. And If Hermione had foocused on his hands carefully, she wouldn't seen them trembling. His eyes glinted, nostrils flaring. Hermione almost shrunk back at this, suddenly becoming aware once again of Tom's dark, dangerous side.<p>

"Who." Tom managed to say, though the word sounded strangled.  
>The moisture in Hermione's eyes pooled over as she shook her head, "Please Tom!" She strained, begging. He couldn't make her do this. She wouldn't do this.<br>But Tom didn't budge. "Who hurt you, Hermione?" He practically seethed, his expression hooded with anger.

Hermione clenched her watery eyes shut, "Draco" She said through her teeth.  
>Tom was on his feet. And his face had long since passed angry now. Hermione looked up and was sincerely terrifed. Tom hardly looked human. His face was contorted.<br>"Tom?" Hermione stood up, "Tom are you-"

"I'll kill him."  
>Hermione gasped, reaching for Tom's arm. "What?" She exclaimed, "Tom listen to me I-"<br>She stopped as Tom looked down at her. His eyes were completely glazed over. Void of all their previous softness.

"Please." Hermione whispered. "Please don't do anything, I-If you do Draco- he-"

"Will get exactly what he deserves." Tom said darkly. His tone was so very grave, Hermione had to take a moment to stop herself from shuddering.

"Okay, so what do you propose we do, then?"

Draco smirked as he looked at Rosier. "I've got something special in mind.."  
>Rosier crosed his arms together, "Just spit it out if you want my help, Travers."<br>Draco's smirk became completely sinister as he stared in to the crackling flames of the fireplace. "We are going to rid him of the one thing he cares for."

Draco turned to look at his soon-to-be accomplice, grey eyes flashing with excitement, "We are going to take away all of Tom Riddle's power."

**A/N: It was short I know, but I just wanted to update so badly ! I hope it was okay :/**


End file.
